Memories of Gold
by Htress
Summary: Finally over, this saga is my baby! Conclusion of , and .
1. Do you remember

Disclaimer

I do not own FF7 or FF8, but all the rest is mine. Yaoi warning and serious fluff. You have been warned. Sequel to 'Peace upon us… Please'

Do you remember…?

- … Dad…?

Angel was pale as a sheet, he was shaking all over so much his brothers had to help him to sit down. The students had left few minutes ago, most of them impressed. Only Seifer stayed in the conference room… Somehow, he was very intrigued and felt concerned.

- Angel, Angel look at me! Okay, now push on my hands… Good. Do you want me to go fetch you some water? Sky?

The blond had folded his wings around him and was hugging himself. Zack immediately bolted off to hug him tightly and to bring him closer to Angel, who was starting to wave back and forth on his chair. Seifer got out for a moment, returning with a glass of water.

- Sky… You have to let it go…, Zack said with a quivery voice, You feel bad, I can tell, you haven't cried since daddy Sephy passed away…

- I-I miss them too much! Zack!, he murmured painfully, It hurts… It hurts!

- I know… I know. Just let it go, Sky, let it go… Here, stay with Angel, I'll go get some water.

- Here, prof, intervened Seifer. Kadowaki says that a dorm had been prepared for you.

Zack nodded to the blond and took the glass from him and brought him to his twin's lips. Sky had finally collapsed in tears, and the doctor had troubles holding his own back. In the doorway, Kadowaki, Seifer, Squall, Laguna and Quistis looked at them as they drowned into the painful sorrow, mourning the loss of loved ones.

- Somebody do them a favour and cast sleep on them, murmured Kadowaki, they need to rest.

Quistis made a step forward and her lips moved to cast the spell.

********

Zell was rummaging through the various pictures and books that had been brought to them by their professors. Pictures of precious moments, joy and smiles almost everywhere, and one of the most touching was of Sephiroth and Cloud, on their wedding day. They were sitting on the couch and Sephiroth had an arm passed around Cloud's waist, while the blond had let his head fall on his mate's chest. His belly was obviously round for a man, he was pregnant of Angel and Zack at that time. He was asleep, the silver-haired man looked a little tired too, and in the background another blond man was dancing with a dark-haired woman with red eyes…

- This is not a woman, Zell…, warned Kiros, I can tell you, he looks like Vincent Valentine… This man, here, in the green outfit must be Cid Highwind!

- He's Sephiroth's father?, asked Squall, But how did he come to love a man…?

- I think, Squall, answered his father, that it hasn't anything to do with the gender.

- In fact, Cloud found out he was attracted by men a long way before entering the Shinra Army… When he first heard of the mighty General Sephiroth.

Angel walked up to the table slowly, examining the pictures with an indescribable serenity glistening in his eyes. He took the frame from Laguna's hands, gently laying it on the table.

- Daddy Cloud knew, from the bottom of his very heart, that his love would be a strong, but out of the ordinary one…

- Yeah, added Zack, Vincent told us of a day, few weeks after we were born, daddy Sephy was having a hard time to sleep… We were taking a lot out of them at the time. They called them to the rescue…

*******

Cid and Vincent entered the noisy house, where Sephiroth was pacing the room with two squalling babies bundled in his arms. With all he noise, the silver-haired man didn't notice them and sat down in his armchair, carefully passing a hand on their foreheads and frowned. He got up, walking up to the kitchen, and began to fill the sink with cold water, putting Zack down in the baby seat and undressing Angel. However, the other twin, left alone started crying even louder as Sephiroth bathed the other, who calmed down a little. Cid urged up and scooped the squalling child and went out to rock him in the living room.

- Sephiroth, what's going on? Where is Cloud?

- Dad? I didn't hear you come in…

- Eh, Seph, Zack's burning up!, Cid interrupted.

- Yeah, I know… They started it few days ago. The doc said to give them Tempra each 4 hours, it's just a cold, it'll pass soon.

Just then Cloud entered, dark lines circling his eyes, and Vincent noticed that his son had the same tired lines too. He got out a huge bottle of aspirin and one bottle of Tempra. He greeted the guests and opened a cabinet and took out a little spoon, filling it with the medicine, gesturing Cid to come nearby. He made Zack and Angel swallow the purple liquid, then took Zack into the water. Sephiroth put to Angel a new diaper, muffled him into a warm baby blanket and walked to the living room, rocking his baby to sleep. Vincent followed him.

- Sephiroth… Is it me or you're giving Cloud the cold shoulder?

The silver-haired man didn't respond, just held his baby closer. He saw Cid climb the stairs, then few seconds later, return into the kitchen, and they could hear the soft sound of Cloud's sobbing. Vincent winced, and took the little winged child, now asleep, to bring him next to his brother. When he came back, his own son had buried his face in his hands.

- Oh, Sephiroth…

Vincent embraced his son.

- Sephiroth… You haven't slept in days, am I right?

He nodded.

- I… I yelled at him yesterday…

- So that's why you settled yourself on the couch?

- I don't deserve the bed anymore…

- But did you see how Cloud reacts? Do you hear him? He's crying, Seph, crying his heart out on Cid because he thinks you doesn't love him anymore. You're both tired, you two need to sleep…

Just then Cloud ran out of the kitchen and threw himself on Sephiroth.

- If you want to sleep so badly on the couch, then I'll sleep there too!!! I don't know what I did to upset you, but I'm sorry! Please, forgive---

- Stop it, Cloud, please stop… If someone must be sorry for something it's me. I /never/ been angry with you, I would never, ever, stop loving you, but right now I'm too tired to think…

- Then why don't ya forget all this an'go ta sleep? Vinny and me'll watch over your kids for awhile.

They weren't told twice, Cloud buried himself into Sephiroth's arms and both fell on the couch, totally exhausted. Soon the two were snoring contentedly, and Cid thought that they would go through this just fine…

********

*cough, cough, cough*

The deep coughing sound stopped Zack and the doctor immediately bolted off for the bedroom, knowing what was going on. Angel too winced, and explained to the others that Sky was very frail emotionally.

- Sky does that pretty often when he's tensed. Falls ill all of a sudden, without any apparent reason. It's a good thing Zack's a doctor, I guess… Very like Cloud…

- Angel! Come here! And bring the covers that are on your bed, please!

The Professor executed himself, followed by Kyros, Laguna, Zell and Squall. Sky was still asleep, and it seemed that he couldn't wake up. Angel spread the blankets over his brother and sat on the bed, taking the hand that Zack was tending him.

- Zack, he's so cold! What's happening to him?

Only a sigh answered him. The doctor couldn't tell. He just stood there, taking his brother's pulse worriedly and listening to his lungs. Apart for a lingering bronchitis, which was treated actually, he couldn't make out why Sky was so cold. He put back his hand under the covers, making sure he was comfortable and warm. Then all of a sudden his page rang. The hospital was calling him in for an emergency.

- I do hope it's for an extreme case…, he murmured, Angel, I have to go. Stay close to him and make sure he takes his medicine on time. M. President? Can I ask you for a lift?

- Please, no 'mister', just Laguna!, the man cheered, Sure. Just meet at the Ragnarok in five minutes. Squall, do you want to come home for a few days?

Angel knew that the brunette would want to bring Seifer along. Squall was often staying after class, and he was even enjoying Angel's company. After some time, the teacher became his confident, and Squall confessed his attraction to Seifer. Angel wasn't surprised at first, after all, his own parents were both men, too. Later on, when the sorceress was beaten, the brunette went off to search for Seifer, had brought him back to the Garden, nursed him back to health… Well, Angel knew, because he hadn't get out much of Seifer's room during that time, that they must have fallen in each other's arms. And the others obviously still didn't know. The silver-haired man then asked Zell to go to the infirmary to get some aspirin and this did the trick, Squall relaxed visibly and calmly asked if the blond could come with him.

- Awww… my little boy, I was wondering when you'd ask me! Your boyfriend is welcomed home, as well as your friends, Squall.

Laguna patted his son's back and he got out behind Zack, leaving Squall gaping in front of Kyros. The lean fighter smiled and whispered back 'I hope you'll be that understanding when he'll tell you about us'. With his good hearing, Angel burst out laughing as Squall's eyes bugged out of his head and the youth just shook his head in despair.

When everyone was gone, Angel brushed the bangs off his brother's cold forehead._ C'mon Sky, wake up…_ But the blond just trembled and coughed. Zell came back with Irvine and Selphie, who were coming to visit. They didn't talk long, and the new world saviours were off to their daily activities, leaving the teachers alone. The day passed, but Sky didn't wake up. In the evening, Quistis came with two plates from the cafeteria. She'd heard of the situation and only brought two servings of soup and one main meal for herself. Angel got out of the small bedroom to eat with the blonde. They chatted a little, quietly, when few hesitant steps startled the silver-haired man. Sky walked to the small table with a dazzled expression on his face. Angel quickly wrapped a robe around his brother's shoulder and pushed the steaming bowl of potage toward him.

- Sky… How do you feel?

- I… had a dream… Aerith… said not to worry, dads will return shortly… I saw the Lifestream…

Angel looked at Quistis worriedly as Sky slowly ate his soup. After he finished, they both grabbed him by an arm to take him back to bed and the teacher corked open a little bottle of pills, giving the required dose to the already drifting man. It wasn't long before he'd completely nodded off. Angel passed a hand over his brow once again. He wasn't cold anymore… _Had he really… ? Aerith? Is it… true?_

*********

- Zack, listen to me…, pleaded Adrian

- We have no time for this! It took me already too much time to come here, let's go!

And with that, the doctor Valentine pushed the double doors of the intensive care unit. Adrian winced and called a nurse. Few seconds later they heard a loud crashing noise, followed by a distress cry. At least ten person burst into the room and hurriedly picked up the fallen doctor, slapping him gently to bring him back. On the nearby bed, the patient was asking worriedly if Zack was okay. Adrian lifted his friend with the help of the nurses, placing him on the vacant bed. Slowly, the silver-haired man resurfaced, pale and shivering, and the doctors that had gathered around him for support were forced to inject him a tranquilizer to calm him down.

- You should have listened to your friend, scolded the other patient

- You… you're dead… can't be alive, the doctor slurred

- Haven't I told you that I cannot die that easily? I was merely in stasis… I'm sorry I scared you.

- ………… How…?

- Mmm… I cannot answer you. But I know it happened before, when Cloud threw me in the Lifestream… I stayed in stasis for five years before awakening, I think the Jenova cells kept me alive.

Sephiroth then just hopped down his bed and walked up to his son, putting a hand over his eyes, a soft green glow surrounding him. After a while, Zack's breathing evened, his shivers stopped and the green-eyed General covered his sleeping child. Then, turning to the medical staff, he asked if someone could bring him his normal clothes so he could get rid of his hospital gown.

End

Author's notes

OOOOooooooooooh!!! Yes, Sephy's back and kick asses! Err. He will, in the next chapter. How do you see that sequel? Squall and Seifer will also take a smooth moment alone on the deserted Esthar beaches… And something big will happen… Next chapter: Make a wish


	2. Make a wish

Make a wish

Laguna looked at the defiling lands through the window of the Ragnarok. Kyros was at his side, smiling at his un-unusual behaviour. He seemed even more hyperactive than before, even more than when they were in the army. But, what was the most important for Kyros was that he was happy again. He had found his son… Squall, son of Raine Leonhart, Raine… When Squall had first found out about his parents, he'd gotten very angry at Laguna and he had left, saying that he should never, /ever/ speak to him again. But after the great gathering, involving Angel, Zack and Sky, something stirred in him, maybe it was even Seifer's doing, but he just threw himself on his father, crying out that he didn't want him to leave him alone. They had talked after that, talked for hours. Finally Squall accepted Laguna's explanations, how everything had turned, how all was out of control for both of them. And now, they were quite a pair, the young head of SeeD was changing, as well as his father through that new relationship.

- You're happy, Laguna. It's good to see your smile again, love.

- Kyros! You're just a tease!, the other man answered, You know, your sweet tongue won't lead you to anything, not while we're on the Ragnarok with Angel and Sky sleeping here…

- Laguna, Laguna, Laguna! I was just saying that your son was the reason of you smiles, that's all.

- Oh, yeah, you're right. My son is at home, do you believe it? Do you believe it!?!

The lean fighter chuckled and shook his head in despair. But still, he was very curious about the reason why Zack had asked them to go get his brothers asap. The little blond was coughing a lot, maybe the silver-haired doctor wanted to hospitalise him… Suddenly, Laguna started to run around like crazy, announcing their arrival to Esthar Airstation.

********

- Look, Angel I-I don't /know/ how… why… I cannot…… just be prepared, okay? Your brother didn't listened to me and look at him, now, Adrian said, pointing Zack on the bed.

The doctor was sleeping peacefully. Angel nodded but, deep down inside of him, he could feel that something was wrong somewhere. Zack had always succeeded in keeping his self-control, so why would they treat him for shock? Adrian then turned to Sky and explained the situation again, but they still didn't know what it was all about. When he lead them to a rest room, though, everything cleared up. Sephiroth was reading a book on a rocking chair.

- Mr. Valentine? Your sons are here.

Sky was shaking all over and he took some very hesitant steps toward his father, who simply stood up, the way he used to, and walked to his shivering child. The blond sank in the warm embrace… Sephiroth ruffled his hair gently.

- Sky…, he whispered, You have to lie down, you /need/ to rest… How many times will I have to tell you? Listen to your brother when you don't feel well.

- D-dad?!?, muttered Angel, You're alive… H-How…

The doctor's twin swayed dangerously on his feet, unbelieving what he was seeing.

- Angel!!!, suddenly screamed Adrian, Troy! Bring a sedative, quick!

- And a fever breaker…, calmly added Sephiroth, My son is suffering. Sky…? Sky? C'mon, let's get you to bed.

Sephiroth guided his son toward his own bed, unbuckling his belt, trousers and shoes before laying him back down as a nurse arrived near him with a tray. She gently passed a hand on the blond's forehead, slipping a small thermometer into his mouth. Sky whimpered but his father hushed him. Vivian retired the tube, frowned and went to the closet to retrieve some warm blankets while Angel was taken care of and put to sleep forcefully. Sky was given a powerful fever breaker and a stronger dose of his antibiotics. Turning to Adrian, the silver haired man said in a sheepish tone:

- At least they didn't scream like I imagined they would…

********

Seifer sighed.

- Can't you do anything /right/?

- What? It's not my fault I don't have any balance on those things…

Squall helped Seifer up to his feet. The tall blond tried again to roll some more but fell graciously on his bottom again. The brunette chuckled, holding out his hand once more to his mate. Seifer grunted but let Squall support him by the waist to try again. He had never tried roller blades before and had agreed to go for a ride with him anyway. If it wasn't for the numerous parts of protection he wore, he would have much more than a sore back…

- Take it slow, you don't have to go fast at first. One step, let roll, than another, let roll and so on…

Seifer followed the instructions given to him and slowly, began to catch it. Squall let him go  and after few minutes he could really tell that it was a success.

- Hey, looks like you got it!

But Squall's smile quickly faded when he noticed that the blond was going toward a slope.

- Brake, Seifer, you're not ready for slopes…

- How?

- Use the rubber behind your right roller skate!

- Isn't there any other way?!?

- What do you mean 'any other way'??? You mean you DON'T HAVE BREAKS?!?! SEIFER!!!

- YAAAAAAA!!!!!

The brunette watched as Seifer tried to deal with the slope, but the blond failed. A small patch of gravel had the best of him and he tumbled down on the side of the cycle track. He heard his name called and groaned. Squall was here all of a sudden, asking him if he was okay, to what he answered with his usual smirk, lifting himself up to prove his point but… Squall paled dangerously when he saw his left arm.

- Seifer…, he murmured, Can you move your left arm?

- Sure, why do you… Ugh!

The SeeD leader immediately grabbed Seifer to prevent him any more pain.

- Don't. Move. Your. Arm. We are going straight to the hospital.

********

'Doctor Valentine is needed in emergency room 2 immediately, I repeat, Doctor Valentine, emergency room 2. Thank you.'

Zackary Valentine hurriedly walked up to the emergency room 2. Few hours of forced sleep had been enough for him. He was still astonished to see his father still there, but by reading Hojo's notes on the subject, he was understanding a little better what had happened. Sephiroth's mind needed a break, or a thing like that. Slipping into surgery gloves, he pushed the double doors and asked what was going on.

- A rather harsh fall, it seems. The patient wanted you as his doctor, and no one else would do.

- Hm? And who is it?

- A certain Seifer Almasy. You know him?

Zack's eyes widened. He had heard of him, first as the Sorceress's Knight, second as one of Angel's student. Moving to the stretcher, the doctor examined the blond closely. Sighing, he looked at Seifer and told him to brace himself.

- Nathan, where are the radios?

- Here, sir. Left arm broken, dislocated shoulder. What's worrying is the dark patch here, I think the edge of the bone sectioned a vein or artery here. Already received a tranq injection.

- Indeed… This is unfortunate. Okay, Seifer? We'll have to replace your shoulder and then you will be transferred to the surgery block. Your fracture pierced a blood vessel and make your arm swell. I won't hide it to you, it will hurt. Nathan, make sure his arm doesn't move. Amy, make sure he doesn't squirm away. At three, one, two, three!

Seifer tensed as the bone was replaced. It hurt, but it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Save for the white spots he as seeing, that is. The stretcher moved out, Amy and Nathan taking him up to the surgery room. Zack got out and went to see Squall waiting outside with his father. Laguna greeted the doctor and asked if Seifer was okay.

- He will be, don't worry. He has to undergo a minor surgery to repair a blood vessel, a common operation when we treat that sort of fracture. He should be able to go home tonight and he will be out of the surgery room in about half an hour.

- But what can we do now?, asked the brunette.

- Did you hospitalize your brother, Zack?

- Well, sort of… Angel is kept here, too. He's still sleeping, though. But Sky and father are awake. They're in the room back there.

Laguna and Squall looked at each other in confusion before hurrying to the room Zack had pointed. They barged in and they saw that indeed Angel was sleeping while Sky was drawing on a paper block and, at the far end of the room, rocking on his chair, was the one supposed to be the father of that family. Sephiroth Valentine. The silver-haired man looked exactly the same as the man on the photographs the teachers had shown them. He was reading next to the window, his lower section wrapped in a warm blanket and seemed absorbed in his book. Sky, however put aside his drawing and greeted his visitors.

- Oh Squall! Laguna! This is a surprise! What brings you here?

Squall started explaining everything but Laguna walked up to Sephiroth. The silver-haired man retired his reading frames and looked up. Both looked at each other for a long time and the President of Esthar was taken aback by the brightness of those green eyes. Simply astonishing. Finally, Sephiroth spoke.

- Yes? Is there something you want to ask me? Why I am not dead if I may guess?

- No… Well, yes, but you can tell me later. I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Laguna Loire.

- Sephiroth Valentine-Strife. Please do tell me what brings you here.

- My son's boyfriend…

- DAD!!!, exclaimed Squall, blushing

- …had a little accident and broke his arm. Squall, don't be so… Hey! Look who's coming in!

Seifer, laying on a stretcher passed in front of them. He was still unconscious and Squall immediately went to him and grabbed his hand gently. Sephiroth turned his gaze toward the window, god it /hurt/… His book fell on the floor, he didn't noticed he was gripping painfully the handles of his chair.

- Cloud…

The faint whisper of the deceased was enough to make Sky jump in his bed and he hurriedly pushed the emergency button. Zack soon pushed the double doors, silently asking what was going on but when he saw his father, he brushed Laguna away gently. Taking a deep breath, he lay a hand on Sephiroth's forehead. He was trembling, now.

- Dad? Are you feeling alright?

- No…, he whispered as a tear ran down his cheek, It hurts, Zack…

- Where?, the doctor asked softly. Do you want to lay back? I can take you to my room…

- Yes, please… Take me there.

Carefully the doctor picked up his father, wrapping his shoulders in a warm blanket. Murmuring a soft apologize to Squall and Laguna, he walked to his rest room, helping Sephiroth down on the soft mattress. Zack closed the curtains of the small window, tucking him in.

- Is there anything I can do for you? Do you need anything?

- Yes… I need… I-I need him! Gods I /need/ him!!!

The son quickly caught his father in a tight embrace. He had feared that he might have forgotten about Cloud because of the casualness he showed, but now it was obvious he hadn't. The grief was still there, as fresh as it was six months ago. Sephiroth still needed to mourn.

- Dad…, Zack said sadly, He's still here, with you. I don't think he would leave you, even in death. I… think I feel him, sometimes. Don't let the grief overcome you, just let it out, okay? I'm here… Angel and Sky too, you can always come to us.

Sephiroth broke down. He was scared, he was tired, confused, lost, hurt and alone. Painfully alone, but Zack was there, holding him securely. He let himself cry until no more tears fell, and by then, he was thoroughly exhausted. Closing his eyes, Sephiroth drifted to the world of dreams.

********

He was surrounded by a very familiar decoration, or lack of it to be more precise. The furniture, the disposition of the rooms, he was in his old quarters, in the Shinra Tower, a little before Cloud… Turning on his heels, he suddenly faced a person he thought he would never see again. However, the proof that he was indeed dead sprouted from his back in forms of wings. Sephiroth fell on his knees. The angel smiled sadly but nonetheless bent down to embrace him, letting the older man cry on his shoulder once more.

- _When they told me that I had to soothe a soul, I didn't expect it would be yours, Seph._

_The silver haired man held him tighter._

- _Help me… Please help me to go through this, Zack! It hurts too much!_

- _Tell me what happened, tell me why your hurt so much._

- _Cloud's gone!_

_Zack's eyes widened in disbelief. No wonder Sephiroth was hurting. However… the angel was finding it strange he hadn't see the blonde yet. Maybe he just passed away…_

- _When?, he asked softly._

- _Six month… ago, Sephiroth choked, he died right into my arms…_

- _Odd, whispered Zack, I didn't see him. I know he wouldn't go to the Promised Land without you. I did saw your father, your real father, Vincent, and his boyfriend, hey I even saw Rufus enter through here with Tifa of all people… But I didn't welcomed Cloud. He's not here…_

End

Author's note

O_o That's it! Second chapter of 'Memories of Gold'. Zack still have a lot to tell Sephy, though so the next chapter will start with the dream sequence. I deliberately avoid that question of you all, I know that if I talk about Cloud, I'll spoil the beans. So that's it. All I will say is this: my mouth stays shut until the next chapter or the next one, I still don't know… Hey won't it be fun to watch you twitch under my cliffhanger? Mwahahahahaha!!!! See ya for: 'A new friendship'__


	3. A new friendship

A new friendship

__

- Cloud is not here…

- What does it mean?, asked Sephiroth, He got lost?

- Hey, he was blond after all…

- ZACKARY!!!

- C'mon, I'm joking. I don't know what it means, though, maybe Aerith'll know, but she's on a mission right now…

Zack hugged the shaky General in his arms. He realized then why he was hurting so much. Lifting him to his feet, he forced Sephiroth to look around him, asking what he was seeing. It was his quarters before Cloud entered in his life, when he had only Zack to talk to…

- You isolated yourself again, that's why you hurt so much. Open up a little. There are people ready to help you; your sons, and your new friend, Laguna… You'll be surprised to learn that is wife is here as a part of the Lifestream. He passed through this, too… He could help you greatly.

Sephiroth smiled weakly.

- You think so?

- Of course, Seph… But I still find it strange I didn't see Cloud yet. I'm going to look for him. Help yourself, and be strong. I may come back to see ya. C'mon, go back to your sons…

*******

His eyes slowly opened, and he felt the light breeze brushing against his skin. But he was still tired, so he pulled the covers over his head again. Sky smiled. Himself was feeling much better than before. He put aside his drawing and patted his father's shoulder.

- Dad? Are you awake yet?

- Mmmph… No.

The blond laughed softly.

- Come on, I know you're awake. We are going back home this afternoon, you'll have all the time you'll want to sleep.

- You too, Sky, I want you to sleep a little more. Your fever is gone, but your body is not healed completely…, added Zack.

- And I won't let you two run free in the house until Zack says it's okay.

Sephiroth wearily lifted his head to see his other son, Angel, standing in the doorway, smiling. He walked up to the bed and put a comforting hand on his father's shoulder, then hugged him tightly. They both smiled.

- Welcome back, he whispered, I'm so glad to see you well again.

- Angel… and you two, I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here…

They left the hospital an hour later, even Zack accompanied his father back home and he tucked him in his bed, where he fell back asleep very quickly. Sky decided to do the same, well he was tired too, after all. The twins were left to themselves for a couple of hours and they took that time to prepare a healthy diner. They certainly didn't expected to have visitors, and less to see the President of Esthar himself standing in the doorway with his counsellor and lover, Kyros.

- Hi, he said softly, Is your father at home?

********

Squall sighed softly. Seifer could be an ass, sometimes when he wanted, but it was even worse when he was quiet. Instead of bossing his way into the small apartment they shared in the Esthar palace, he was flopped on the couch and scanning lazily through the TV channels. The brunette didn't like to see his mate like that. It was depressing. He suddenly had an idea and went into their bedroom to pack up a few things. Esthar was a great city, but it has also a few quiet places, like the secret beach, that Laguna enjoyed talking about. Now was a great time to go there. Hearing Squall rummage in the bedroom, Seifer sat up.

- Squall, what in hell are you doing now?

- Packing.

- We're leaving?

- Yup. We are going to the beach.

- But!

- No buts! You need fresh air, Seifer! I don't like to see you brooding like that… Come on!

Squall dragged Seifer out, taking a vehicle to go to the beach. As he was expecting, the place was barren. He spread out a blanket and slipped out of his clothes, going straight for the water while Seifer was trying to get out of his tank top. When he succeeded, he was facing a very nude, very dripping Squall. The brunette smiled, sitting down next to his boyfriend to help him with his shorts. The blond protested vigorously.

- I don't know if you noticed, but… we're /outside/, Squall!

- That's what it's all about, Seif…, he murmured sweetly, *sigh* It is so good to be with you…

Seifer saw Squall close the distance between them, passing an arm around his shoulder to lay his head there. Then, a moist feeling just behind his ear mad him shudder; the brunette knew how to please him… The blond lifted his arm, but Squall pushed him on his back.

- Let me, please. Don't exert yourself.

Then the SeeD leader took hold of a very personal member, stroking it gently, watching intently as his lover's sparkling green eyes darkened in pleasure. Soon enough he had Seifer moaning and groaning under his caresses. Squall then started to add the tongue effect, licking and kissing that creamy skin he loved so much, until it was enough. Reaching for his shorts, the brunette got out a tube of lubricant, which made Seifer laugh.

- You planned all this! You'll always surprise me…

- Of course I planned this!, Squall added, laughing, You did not expect me to come here and look at your sexy naked body and do nothing about it? That hurts, Seifer…

The blond silenced him with a kiss, bringing Squall on top of him. The brunette purred and relaxed totally, melting when Seifer started to massage a certain spot in his back. Squall moaned and then corked open the lid of the lubricant, closing his coated fingers around the blond's erection, what had the desired effect of making him fall back on the sheet in bliss. But it could not compare to the shock he had when the SeeD leader impaled himself on Seifer's shaft, uttering a shuddering gasp.

- You feel so good!

- So do you… But Squall… How am I supposed to…

- Shh… Just let me take care of the things…

Squall folded his legs under him, placing his feet under Seifer's knees and bending down to claim those lips once more. Then he sat up, straddling his hips, and the brunette made a very good use of his legs, to his mate's pleasure. It was very arousing to see Squall writhing in ecstasy over him and this was overwhelming; they definitively had to do this more often…

********

- Please, mister President, make yourself at home. We don't mind letting you stay here for the night, since you insist on talking to dad…

- But he is very tired, and I doubt he'll wake up before tomorrow morning.

Laguna smiled.

- No mister, just Laguna. What I have to tell him is not important, but the fact that I have gone through this might help him. I want to help him. He seems so sad… Kyros told me he looked like me when I discovered that Raine was dead. Anyway, I don't feel like talking about that right now. Mind if I take a shower?

Angel shook his head and lead the way for Laguna. Zack stayed with Kyros in the living room. The evening passed lazily around a good bottle of sake. The stars were up and shining, the sky was cloudless and the moon seemed to illuminate the house. The great window was letting the silver rays of light enter the quiet room, giving it a surreal appearance as everyone went up to sleep. Only one person was still up, and he walked silently to the window. Red eyes turned up, a burning hope devouring them and he joined his hands together, listening to the silence.

- Please, Sky whispered, please, Aerith, bring him back…

********

Laguna did not know how he managed to touch the silver haired man up to this point. For now, it was all he could do, and he was good at it; talk. The President of Estar put a hand on Sephiroth's shoulder comfortingly, guiding him toward his shoulder.

- He was my sunshine… I don't want to be alone… He was sick, and never told me! Gods, when I saw him on the tape, I felt my heart break in million little pieces… He wanted me to be happy!!! Cloud… I could have make it easier! I could have done something… Why did he kept that for himself!!!

- Because he thought it was better that way, Laguna quietly added, Let it go… It's alright. That only means he really, really, loved you and did not wanted you to be sad. Don't blame yourself so hard…

- I don't feel well… please… Take me outside. I need to talk to him.

- Alright, but put this on, he said, handing him his jacket, It's a little windy outside today.

Laguna helped Sephiroth to walk out of the bedroom, wrapping the thick woollen shirt around his shoulders. The President nodded to Angel, who watched them go outside in the courtyard worriedly. Both men kneeled down the grey tombstone in silence. The wind was slashing at Sephiroth's hair, making it fly around his head. Strange it was, because it whirled only around the silver haired man, Laguna himself was feeling it; something was happening.

- Cloud…

The ground started to shake violently, and both men stood up in shock. It became worst, the President of Esthar was forced to drag Sephiroth toward the house, where the twins and Sky were waiting. The blond was looking outside with wide eyes, as if he expected something. Then, the ground tore open, releasing the Lifestream into the courtyard.

End

Author's notes

O_o I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!!! Another cliffie!!! See ya next chappie! To be home…


	4. To be home

To be home…

Sephiroth refused to go inside. The bubbling Lifestream spread on the courtyard, but the silver haired man didn't care. Sky was quickly behind him and both stopped when a human body was revealed, lying on it's side. Laguna reacted quickly; he called Kyros and both of them pulled Sephiroth inside. Zack was livid, they really didn't need this /now/. But Angel screamed his brother's name when Sky walked into the green pool to reach his father's body. Surprisingly, he lifted it from the ground, taking it to safety.

- Dassi! Stay with him!

Laguna startled. It was rare that Kyros cursed, even less in his native language. The lean fighter bolted out, grabbing Zack on his way. Sephiroth then stood up, and his whole body seemed to regain a strength that Angel and Zack hadn't saw in a long time, that Laguna was only waiting to see. A bright light suddenly enveloped him as he walked out, spreading his wings to fly, stopping above his deceased lover's body.

- I heard you, Cloud… Come back!

As if waiting for that simple order, another gash formed around Cloud's body, Kyros, Zack and Sky barely escaping in time. Sephiroth dived into the Lifestream, and a blinding flash was all he would remember.

*********

- Kyros! What are you doing? Leave him alone, he's-

- Laguna!, hushed Kyros, please, you'll wake them up. And for the twentieth time, he's not dead anymore. He's alive. Alive.

They watched Cloud's chest go up and down slowly. He was very pale and thin, so Zack had hurried up to the hospital with his brothers to bring back some supplies to help him in his recovery. The doctor was suspecting that Cloud, being an imperfect clone, instead of slowly going into a stasis phase, like Sephiroth did, just over reacted to the fact the JENOVA cells in him were going dormant for a while. It over stressed his system, and his heart didn't stand the cellular instability.

- Laguna, if you're that uneasy, why don't you go watch over Sephiroth?

- Yeah… I'll go… He's scaring me out.

Sephiroth was resting in Sky's bedroom for now. The man was sleeping soundly since 2 hours. That had been a shock to see him fly deep into the Lifestream with his lover's body. To hear his voice call Aerith to help. The flower girl had appeared to them, smiling and rushed the green river up. Sephiroth had landed in the safe part of the yard, his wings wrapped protectively around Cloud, who, surprisingly, had started to breathe again, although it was very laborious. Sky and Zack had had to relay themselves for almost half an hour to stabilize his state, transporting him into his bed a short while after. He was suffering from a serious case of Mako poisoning. Sephiroth, though, had been sleeping since then. He was clutching a brightly glowing red materia.

Soon after Laguna had left the room, Kyros heard the main door open, and Zack quickly installed the material around his father's bed, of which a heart monitor, a respirator and many perfusions. It was a matter of minutes, and everything was ok. Cloud was left alone to rest, that's all they could do. Then, the doctor went to Sky's bedroom to examine his other father, and, finding nothing unusual, he just covered him warmly before leaving him alone. Laguna was the last one to leave, closing the door behind him. Then he and Kyros waved their goodbyes, saying that they would be back in a few days. After all, the two of them were now curious to meet with Sephiroth /and/ Cloud…

********

Sky closed the door quietly. Sephiroth took his chance, leaving the bed to return into his own bedroom. Angel and Zack were downstairs, he could hear them talk about Cloud. Cloud… The silver haired man found out his legs did not want to advance once alone with him. Finally, he willed himself to go, and shakily he kneeled down, letting his head fall on the blond's chest. He welcomed the sweetest sound of all for him; the slow heartbeat of his love. It was hypnotizing, so slow… Sephiroth clutched the limp hand lying next to him and fell asleep.

The silver haired man was woken up, though, when someone tried to move him. Angel and Sky were there, pulling him up, but suddenly, Cloud lifted an arm and wrapped it around Sephiroth's neck.

- Please… stay, he whispered weakly.

His face lost all colours in an instant. Sephiroth reacted with lightning speed, turning him on his side and ordering his sons to bring back something to clean the mess. After Cloud calmed down, Zack barged in, wearing only his pyjamas pants, asking what was going on. In fact, the heaving fit had triggered the heart rate alarm, which was directly connected on the doctor's page. Angel explained all and lead him back to his room so he could rest a little more. Sephiroth and Sky stayed with Cloud for the time he was awake until he fell asleep again, or rather until the fever won the battle over his will.

- Dad, how did you know he would…?

- It's a long story, really. It was just before your brothers were born, in fact, it's the reason why he got pregnant in the first place. One night we decided to go to the lake together, and your father got bitten by a snake. A Mako induced monster, created by Hojo. Cloud fell ill the day after. Just like that. He passed one month bedridden, eating only baby food and running such a high fever… Three weeks after his initial attack, he fell into a coma. He woke up, though. God, I was so afraid of loosing him. I can sense he is stronger, now. He won't stay sick like that too long…

*********

- Who… who are you?

- Dad…, Angel whispered, Just stay still, it's me, Angel.

- His fever's down, it's a good sign. He should be able to recognize his surroundings in a few days if he rest enough. Open the window, would you? The breeze will do him good.

The blond sighed sleepily, nuzzling his pillow while his son petted his hair gently. Sephiroth was gone out shopping with Sky, wanting to prepare some broth for Cloud. Since yesterday Zack had removed every machine that were attached to him, so he could move a little more freely than before. The twins looked at each other, smiling and left their father to rest.

Both of them were very intrigued by the red materia Sephiroth had been holding when he got out of the Lifestream. Strangely, it would glow only in Cloud or Sephiroth's hand. It was heavy, too, much more heavy than any materia they had… Angel came closer to Zack, bowing his head.

- Zack, I… I can't believe he's back. I just… Brother, since he can't do it yet, could you?

Zack smiled warmly and welcomed his twin in his arms. Angel had always been like this, too introverted, and in that way needed his brother to help him. A strong bond linked them. Whenever Angel was feeling bad, Zack knew it and was feeling it. His brother needed an anchor, he was so confused.

- It was quite of a shock when he left… If it can make you feel better, he's really alive. And in few days, he'll be alright. Relax, Angel. If he doesn't recognize you now, it's only because he is very disoriented.

- We're home!, Sky chirped joyously

He and Sephiroth stepped in the kitchen together with the provisions. They soon startled to see Angel buried in Zack's arms. The blond suddenly lost some of his enthusiasm and went directly to his brothers while Sephiroth unpacked the vegetables and started to cook. Few minutes after he could hear laughs again and the table was set. It has been a while now, that they had had a real family dinner together, and after they finished, Sephiroth prepared a tray with a portion of soup to take up to Cloud. But after more reflection, he gave it to Angel.

When he entered the bedroom, the silver haired professor didn't expect to see his father awake. He had slept peacefully through the afternoon, and Zack had said that he would probably be like that a couple of days… Angel put the tray down and walked to Cloud, lifting him into a sit position, but before he could retrieve the tray…

- Angel… Angel, take me to Zack… I-I feel bad…

Zack!! C'm here!!! 

A few seconds later Zack was there, silently what was going on. Angel was beaming as he sat down on the bed near his dad, holding his hand firmly.

- He says he's feeling bad…

- It's normal, dad, Zack answered softly, You just need to eat a little and to rest a lot.

- Where is Sky? And… Sephiroth? I wanna see him…

- Eat first. While you're at it, I'll go fetch them, okay? Take it easy, you'll feel better soon.

Cloud nodded feebly. Zack smiled, letting his twin alone with his dad. Angel took hold of the small spoon and began feeding the blonde, slowly, until he would accept no more. By the time he finished, another blond was in the room, beside the bed, and a tall silver haired man was waiting for his turn in the doorway. Time stopped for a moment, Sephiroth walked up to the bed with tears in his eyes; his lover was back. The embrace came naturally, tender and warm, Cloud was there, his Cloud was really there…

- I scared you… I'm sorry… How… long did… I sleep?

- You didn't sleep, Cloud, you were taken away by an heart attack six months ago. You died in my arms, I felt your very life escape from my grasp. You went into stasis…

- It wasn't a dream… I dreamed of you… You were dying, you came to me…

- Shhh… It's alright, I'll stay with you, love, just rest… You're home…

End

Author's notes

Home, that's where I wanna go… I'm so far away from home, it's hard, y'know? But it's so cute… I mean, Seph and Cloud. Poor Cloud is not out of it yet… See ya in 'Recovery'


	5. Recovery

Recovery

The sun tickled Sephiroth's nose and he opened lazily his eyes, smiling at the light flowing the room. Today would be very sweet and calm, with a vivifying breeze blowing on him. Zack had been called up by the hospital yesterday, calling for duty, Angel and Sky had revision classes scheduled before the end of the session… So the silver haired man was alone with Cloud. That's what was making him smile. The light seemed to come from the blond of his hair, from the cream of his skin… from his very being. He crawled to him and passed an arm around his waist, gently kissing those soft pink lips he so adored. A soft, loving gesture that brought Cloud out of his slumber.

- Good morning, sunshine…

- Mornin'…

The blond smiled sleepily, cupping his lover's face with his pale hands. They stared at each other for a long time, Cloud's blue eyes shone with a strange glow and soon there were tears leaking out.

- I remember… I remember the pain taking me away… I'm sorry… Aerith took me away so I wouldn't be absorbed in the Lifestream. She allowed me to come to you only once, when I saw you were sick… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…

Sephiroth bent down and kissed the tears away, wrapping his arms around the smaller man to comfort him. It worked more than well, and few minutes after the blond melted. For some time it seemed that they both hesitated as if it was the first time before joining lips again. Their kiss deepened and Cloud was gently laid back on the bed, hidden in a veil of silver. He felt trembling hands undo the buttons of his nightshirt and his body reacted strongly to the powerful desire that was coursing through him. Sephiroth sensed it too, and stopped a moment his ministration to unplug the heart rate monitor; he certainly did not want Zack interrupting this moment.

Cloud was way too weak to undress him, so the silver haired man got rid of his clothes for him, then peeled off what was left of the blond's pyjama, leaning on him afterward. God, the physical contact had missed him… With an extreme gentleness, Sephiroth traced his lover's body with his hands, kissing the hollow of his throat. Cloud arched his back and cried out, grabbing Sephiroth's head.

- Seph please!, he panted, I won't stand it… Not if you're going to use all your teasing skills!!!

- Tell me what you want…, Sephiroth answered, nipping at his collarbone

- Nng… Sephy… Make love to me…

The blond was immediately answered by a chaste kiss. Sephiroth reached for the lubricant Cloud was tending him, snatching it away to use it without delay. Cloud gasped as he felt his love's fingers scissoring inside of him, it felt so good… The pleasure was making his head turn and when Sephiroth entered him, he clawed at his arms, bringing the silver haired man down with him, panting in delight. Their lovemaking was sweet and gentle, both savouring the moment. Intertwined together, sharing the warmth of the aftermath, Cloud and Sephiroth took a nap in the early afternoon.

********

- I know I told you all that you'll have to produce something for the end of the session. I'm taking you to the site of the earthquake.

- What for?, asked Timothy

- Because I want you to paint the most beautiful thing on this Planet; the Lifestream, the very essence of the Planet. This will be your final exam. And by the way, we'll pay a visit to my fathers…

Seifer smirked when he saw Sky blush. When the professor told them that his father Cloud had been spat out by the Lifestream, it has caused a commotion, knowing who they were now. Both are now alive, Cloud a little sick, but alive… And the tall blonde could only think at one thing!

- Something's bothering ya, prof?

- Let's just say I have a precise image in my mind, Seifer, and I would be grateful if you decided to leave the subject.

The procession stopped in front of a rather large mansion with three floors. There was a grid keeping the outsiders from passing directly to the yard, so they had to enter the house and use the glass door. Sky lead them to the living room and then climbed the stairs up to the third floor. What he did not know, though, and what he didn't consider, was that his students being, well, /students/ quietly followed him to the master's bedroom. Sky knocked softly, and in a swift move his wings become visible.

- Dad, can I come in?

- Mmph… Yeah, a sleepy voice answered him.

The blond haired angel pushed the door. It took him a few seconds to integrate the sight; Cloud was slouched over Sephiroth, and he was wide awake. Sephiroth, though, was stirring under the blond, lazily passing a hand through his dishevelled spikes.

- DAD!!!!

The cry surprised both lovers and they startled, Sephiroth sat upright in the bed and Cloud rolled off, taking the blankets with him, revealing their very naked bodies.

- You two are impossible!!!!

Sephiroth groped around for a corner of sheet to wrap around his hips and then picked up his wrapped-up lover from the ground, blushing badly. He lifted him up to shield him from the fury of his son. Cloud made a strange surprise sound when he noticed the crowd in front of his bedroom.

- You're going to exhaust him! What are you doing now?!?

- I'm going to give him a bath.

That does it. The students burst out laughing. Sephiroth turned his back hurriedly, almost shrieking what they were all doing there. Seifer was the one to answer.

- Oh, nothing, mister Valentine. Prof wanted us to paint the most beautiful thing on the Planet.

- I knew Cloud was cute, but not to this point…, the silver haired man joked, bending down to kiss Cloud's forehead.

- DAD!!!!! I wanted them to paint the Lifestream! And that's beside the point! What are you doing here! Some of you better be very obedient from now on or else I'm going to add another paint work to your schedule!!!! Now go out and paint!

The students scrambled off for the yard, leaving the three alone. Sky shrugged in despair when his father entered the bathroom. He heard the water run, then Sephiroth got out again, this time to retire the sheets from his bed and put them in the laundry.

- *sigh* Sky… Don't be so mad. I knew the consequences of this act so early on, but I couldn't help it, believe me. He is fine. A little embarrassed, yes, but he is fine.

- But… I'm worried!

- I know. But don't be. I only did what he could stand. Now go watch your students. Would you be kind enough to prepare his hammock? And don't worry, I'll dress him up!

So Sky did as he was told. After an hour or so, Sephiroth did got out of the house with Cloud scooped in his arms, this time fully clothed and his lower section wrapped in a blanket. Seifer smirked; so much for romantism…

- Oh, don't look at me like that… He's too weak to walk yet.

- 'm not weak… 'm juz tired…

- Here, mister 'I'm just tired'. Rest. Sky?

- Yes, father?

- I'm leaving him to you. Must I expect all those young people for diner?

- But it will be too much work…

- Oh, I wasn't planning on making diner. I have some errands to do, so I'll buy some pizza on the way back.

Sky smiled and brought his canvas near his almost sleeping father, continuing his work. Cloud called his son weakly, asking him some water, to what he provided immediately.

- You should sleep now, dad. I think Sephiroth will have something special for you when he'll get back…

Seifer burst out laughing again, and Sky promptly stood up, grabbed Seifer by the collar of his trenchcoat and flew over the Lifestream, menacing the blond to dump him in. Now it was Squall's turn to laugh and, deeply snuggled into his hammock, Cloud giggled in mirth.

********

The meal was taken outside, in the yard, everyone ate with appetite, all but Cloud and Sky. The professor was still behind his canvas, painting, and Cloud, well, he was being fed by Sephiroth. He was still unable to eat solid food, so the silver haired man had prepared a healthy broth for his love. The students were done with their painting, and they were relaxing around the garden. When the sun started to set, the professor gathered them and left for the Garden, and Sephiroth took Cloud inside for the night.

Later, a very exhausted Zack arrived, who threw himself on the couch, falling immediately in a deep sleep. The silver haired doctor was doing that often, so Sephiroth wasn't worried. He left Cloud in his armchair a moment to clean up a little in the kitchen, but before he could start anything, he thought he heard someone walk in the living room. _Probably Zack, anyway._ So he didn't pay attention until he came back to check up on his lover.

- Cloud… How did you…

The blond lightly touched his sleeping son's cheek.

- He was… calling… But he's okay now. I think he's still having nightmares.

- Perhaps. Let's wake him up so he can go up and sleep in his bed.

Cloud nodded and shook his son a little to wake him up. Then Sephiroth took Zack into his bedroom, while the blond was slowly climbing the stairs, using the wall as a support. The silver haired man welcomed his mate with open arms upstairs. His recovery had begun.

End

Author's notes

YAY!!!! Cloud is okay! I told you, I had a few cliffies for ya!!!


	6. Laguna and Kyros

Laguna and Kyros

As expected, Cloud recovered very quickly. Sephiroth was happy, Angel too, and both were passing a lot of time in his arms… Zack and Sky almost started to feel jealous, but they already knew that their brother couldn't help himself. The insecurity always affected him a lot. It was the late evening, now, and they were all but Zack, who was at the hospital again, watching a movie.

Sephiroth had an arm passed around his mate's waist, and since few minutes he could tell Cloud wasn't listening to the TV anymore. The blond had let his head fall on the silver haired man's shoulder, his blue eyes closed and his breath even. Angel was next to him on the couch while Sky was munching some popcorn on the floor. The blanket was tightened around the sleeping blond.

- It's relaxing to have him around again, don't you think, dad?

- Yes, Angel. He always had this effect on me…

- Is he sleeping, yet?, asked Sky.

Sephiroth nodded, but otherwise didn't move in fear of waking up Cloud.

********

Maybe three weeks later, though, while Zack had finally gotten a day off, the blond had a harsh relapse that forced him to keep the bed until noon, when he gathered enough strength to walk up to the kitchen and eat a small portion of soup. By the week-end they had him wired again to a cardiac monitor. Zack was extremely worried, it didn't worsened, but it didn't get better neither, and the doctor feared it was an early sign of another attack. However, Cloud was always better when he had slept it off, and in the afternoon was generally whining to go out. It was during one of their daily walk that Sephiroth and Cloud met Kyros and Laguna. The blond immediately liked them, so when they invited the now most famous couple in the world to a small party, Cloud was overjoyed. For the first time he would enter the Presidential Palace.

*********

- Cloud, you shouldn't drink too much, and you know that you can't handle more than one or two drinks usually, warned Sephiroth.

- C'mon, Seph… I said I was okay, and besides, we aren't a great competition right now… Laguna already had one half of a tequila bottle and we're both to only two shots of our! To this rate, they'll beat us in less than five minutes!

- Then, let me handle it. You pour, I drink.

Both Kyros and Laguna suddenly turned their head toward Sephiroth as the blond poured him his third shot he downed without regrets. And another, another… Kyros resumed in pouring the liquor into the President's glass and soon both pourer were down to the bottom, but their drinkers were out of commission. Cloud and Kyros gulped down the few inches left, but the lean fighter was faster and Cloud had to give them the victory.

- That waz a cloz'one! Did m'best, though…, slurred Cloud, wanna have reeeevenge!

But he passed out before he could ever get a chance for his so-called revenge. Kyros laughed at first, then sulked when he realised he would have to put /three/ drunk men into bed tonight. He really was too good at that game…

The next morning, though, when he came back into the guest room, determined to scold the trio (because he had decided to left Laguna on the couch), Kyros was shoved outside by Laguna, who just ran pass him and disappeared into the corridors. The lean fighter entered quietly the room, which he found totally barren. Barren at first, because when he circled the bed, he saw Sephiroth kneeled on the floor near Cloud. The blond was curled into a tight foetal ball, and seemed in great pain.

- I told you not to do this, he heard Sephiroth say, just don't move, okay? I'll put you back on the bed.

- I'll help you, Kyros replied, taking hold of Cloud's leg and lifting him, Is Laguna off to get Geiser?

Both men gently laid the blond on the mattress.

- The doctor? Yes, I think that was his name… Cloud woke up very unwell this morning, and I fear it is a relapse from his Mako poisoning. It has happened off and on since his recovery, and he was often telling me that the pain was always there. Cloud? Cloud can you talk to me a little?

- It hurts, hurts, hurts!!!, he cried, It's worst than the last time!!!

- Whad iz going on here?

The doctor had a long, violet robe and a red and white striped umbrella, it seemed, around his neck. In away he was reminding Sephiroth of Hojo, with his black hair and glasses, but it was the only reason, for the former mad professor would never dress up as a clown… Shaking away those thoughts (and the image of Hojo) he helped Geiser with his examination. But after one hour, Cloud still in the same state, they decided to call Zack.

********

Seifer flexed his arm contentedly. After three weeks of wearing a cast, it has lost strength and muscular mass, but he was happy to have it off. Squall was waiting for him outside the hospital, calling his father on his PHS. The silver haired doctor took hold of Seifer's wrist, poking certain spots to test the brake line. To see the blond's face, it was still sensitive.

- Just be careful, okay? I suggest you to start to re use your arm to a normal use for a week, then you can began to train it with weights.

The tall blond nodded, brushing the remnants of plaster on his arm, thanking Zack for his services. Even if they had returned to Balamb Garden, Seifer wanted to come back in Esthar to have it removed, because the doctor wasn't freaking him out. Kadowaki had that bad habit of being too rough with her patients, especially with him. He was putting back his long grey trenchcoat when Squall barged in, looking worried.

- Doctor Valentine? I have a message for you; Your father Cloud is not going very well, they are at the Presidential Palace. Sephiroth is requesting you as soon as possible.

- I'm off, right now, he said, my shift is over since two hours already. Your boyfriend was my last patient for today. Were you planning on visiting your father?

- Yeah, we will take you with us.

- I just have to gather my stuff, give me two minutes and I'll be down.

Both young men nodded and walked out of the hospital. They left minutes later, arriving at the Palace with Zack who bumped into Laguna. The doctor was so worried he was almost running. He was carrying his medical bag, not wanting to take any chances. The President lead him to the guest room, where Sephiroth, Kyros and Geiser were taking care of Cloud. The poor blond was lying on his side, unmoving, eyes glazed with pain.

- He's hurt, Zack, and he stopped talking to me half an hour ago, Sephiroth said when he saw his son.

- Okay… It's his abdomen, right? And you gave him anything?

- No. He does not want to swallow anything. You see him? I don't know what he has…

- I will give him a shot after taking a blood sample. I think it might be a bacteria's doing, or a virus, though he doesn't seem to have all the symptoms of an infection. So if it's not that, it can be the Mako or something more serious. But I don't want to pronounce myself until I have the result of the blood test, so no, I can't tell you what he has yet.

Kyros burst out laughing. He had stopped counting the number of times he had heard the silver haired man ask 'what does he has?'. His son really knew him well, for Sephiroth was gaping in a desperate manner at him. The doctor was quick, (took care of not showing the syringes to his father) and in no time he had a blood sample in hand and was preparing a shot of painkiller.

- What are you giving him?

- Morphine. You know how responsive he is, in no time he'll be sleeping like a ba… a log. And I think I'll take this sample to the lab immediately myself, he answered, his eyes narrowing.

- Why are you looking at me like that? It's not my fault he's like that!

- It may be, if it's what I think it is, daddy, you're in for a ride, I can tell you. Where are my brothers?

- Home, but what are you talking about!?! Do you know-

- Later. Gotta go.

And then he left, passing by Seifer and Squall. Both of them heard him mutter 'sex fiend' under his breath, obviously not directed toward them. Laguna smiled, uneasy, and scratched the back of his neck.

- What is going on? Asked Squall

- I don't have the slightest idea!

- … Whatever. I took a month of vacations from the Garden, so we will stay here for a while. Can we have a room?

- Of course!, cheered the President, Kyros! Kyros! Can you go and prepare Squall's room? Oh Seifer! They removed your cast? That's great! It looks frail, though…

Both rolled their eyes as Laguna continued his chit-chat… They knew they couldn't stop him, anyway. Squall and Seifer would have to discover what was going on at the same moment than everyone, it seemed. Until then, all they could do was to wait.

Some hours later, though, Zack, Sky, Angel, Adrian and a crowd from medical staff were gathered around Maye, the lab technician of Esthar's hospital. So far, the blood sample wasn't very useful, but when the nurse mixed it with another liquid, put a drop on a filter paper and added a pink reactive… the drop turned blue. Grinning madly, the scientist, proud of her sudden flash, turned toward the three brothers.

- Maye, shakily said Sky, tell me it's not…

- Positive!

- I'm going to kill them both! Exclaimed Zack

- Hey! I want to see that! Called Adrian, In thirty years it's the most unusual thing I've ever seen!

- How are we going to tell them the news…?

End

Author's notes

I know… I'm evil!!! Mwahahahahahaahahahaa!!!! *got knocked off by Sephiroth*

Sephiroth: PMS, those thing are killers… Please don't mind her, usually Cloud lock her up in the closet, I guess she just escaped… ESCAPED???? Cloud!!!!! *runs off to release Cloud from the said closet*

*Twitching* Killer cliffies!!! Mwahahaha! Bishies good, cliffhangers baaaaaaaad!

See ya in: Cold shower


	7. Cold Shower

Cold shower

Squall rolled his eyes in despair. God he hated it when Seifer was acting like that! He was trying to piss off Sephiroth with his million questions… But apparently, the silver haired man was too preoccupied with his own lover to mind Seifer's interference with his private life.

- So… what does he have?

The SeeD commander had enough and grabbed the blond by the hem of his trenchcoat.

- Stop it, already! It's obvious no one knows what he has, stop harassing Sephiroth with your questions!

- C'mon Squall! I'm just trying to distract him…

Distraction? The word sank into Sephiroth's mind. He was at Cloud's bedside since the morning, he needed to do something else, plus, he wasn't very kind to his guests… They did come to keep him company, after all.

- Can you play chess, Seifer?

Both lovers stopped arguing and the blond shot Squall his trade mark grin before nodding to the silver haired man. The chessboard was set quietly in the opposite corner of the room. The first game lasted three turns and Seifer had to concede the victory. The ex-General smirked, the set it all again, waiting for the blonde to make the first move, then allowed him to set his strategy… before blowing it up to pieces with one move.

- Checkmate, I'm afraid, Seifer… but you're not bad.

- Hey! How'd he do that! Squall, you show him what the SeeD commander can do! I can't believe he beat me…

- Whatever…

Squall took Seifer's place reluctantly. He liked that game, but he wasn't sure of if he wanted to play right now, and with this man… He was an ex-general, after all. To his surprise, Sephiroth opened with a very basic pattern. Taking his chance, the brunette launched a direct attack on the Queen, trying to take her down. Unfortunately, if he did succeed, he hadn't watched the bishops… And with a terrible 'what?!' the game was over. Squall was checkmate, defeated by his own moves.

- Oh, don't worry… In fact, beside Cloud, you're one of the best opponent I've ever had. And this technique is working pretty well in war time, too. If I remember correctly, it happened that way in Wutai, an awful long time ago. I let them come to us, and it finally turned against them in the end.

The clock rang the tenth strokes of the night. Sephiroth thanked his visitors for the good time they had brought with them, saying that he would retire himself for the night. Squall and Seifer did the same, leaving for their room, but stopped when they heard quiet murmurs nearby.

- … and I know Sephiroth loves him very much, Kyros. I can't believe it, it's so wonderful!

That was followed by a muffled kiss.

- Laguna! Not here! You are impulsive as ever, try to control yourself!

- /You/ are my control. And I'm too excited about this! Can we go tell them?

- No! Zack said…

Another muffled kiss, and another… They were getting closer, so Squall and Seifer hid in the darkness behind the wall of an adjacent hall.

- Lag-mmph!! Not here I told y-

- I want one too!!!

- You have one!

- O_o Right, but I want another!

- We can try, but not here! Until then quiet down, would you?

The two dark forms passed their way. Both young men had to contain their giggles, if only Kyros had seen his face. When they made sure they were gone, they exploded. Decidedly, the President of Esthar was everything but subtle or careful.

**********

Cloud moaned pitifully while Sephiroth transported him to the examination room. His sons were there, with Adrian. Strangely, Kyros, Laguna, Seifer and Squall (after hearing his father say that it was really worth it) had insisted to accompany them. The blond was still in pain, but the shot Zack had given him was still affecting him. All he could do to express his discomfort was to moan. Sephiroth lay him very gently on the stretcher, passing a hand in his hair in hopes of relieving him a little.

- Dad? Zack asked softly to Cloud, We are going to take you into the scan room and use ultrasound to look if we can find something, okay? I promise you I won't use any needle.

A feeble nod was his answer, so he fastened a little strap containing a probe around his father's finger. It was relied to a heart monitor, just to be sure. Then, he and Adrian rolled the stretcher to the scan room, a little troop following, and a little troop waiting for them. Zack growled; Maye couldn't hold her tongue. They all massed themselves in the relative small cabinet. The silver haired doctor pulled off Cloud's shirt, undid his pants and lowered them to hips level.

- I'll just spread a gel on your belly, it'll be a little cold but it'll get warmer soon. I'll use this probe and we will be able to see inside what's wrong. If I hurt you, just squeeze my hand, okay?

- Okay.

The doctor took his father's hand in his own and a nurse spread the blue gel on his stomach. Everyone was looking at the small TV as Zack was taking pictures. Cloud wasn't looking, he was too afraid of what it could be. A low murmur started to fill the room, most of the staff couldn't believe what they were seeing. On the black and white monitor, a small bubble-like thing was displayed.

- W-What is that?, worriedly asked Sephiroth

- You said it was worth it, Father! Exclaimed Squall, It's not funny to take us here to discover he has a tumour!

- It is not a tumour, do you see? It is pulsing in rhythm with the heart beat, Adrian explained.

- Do you know what is it now, dad?

Laguna was smiling as he patted Sephiroth shoulder, giving him his congratulations. The silver haired man was agape.

- It's a baby? You mean that man is pregnant?

- It's Zack's father, he told you he could be…

- He's pregnant?!?

After the initial shock wave hit him, Sephiroth walked slowly to Zack, who was continuing to take pictures with the probe. Their family would grow again. Cloud's dream would come true. That's why he was so sick in the morning… A smile illuminated his face.

- He fell asleep after the second picture, Zack answered his unspoken question. Bring him home, make sure he eats something when he wakes up. Angel will drive you home. Here, I'm done.

Sephiroth nodded, picking up his sleeping lover and walked out of the hospital with Angel and Sky. Adrian and the rest of the medical staff couldn't believe what they just witnessed. A baby. Cloud Strife had a baby growing inside him. The brunette asked Zack how this could be possible. The silver haired doctor grinned and handed him a pile of documents and notes at least 200 years old. Hojo's notes and experiments on the clones.

- I do hope you have a good stomach. Madman Hojo had no sense of humanity. Some of the things he'd done to the early clones, he did to Cloud. The green documents, here, they never read them. Those are the experiments he did on Cloud and Zackary Hoecken, a First Class SOLDIER, their best friend at the time. Come in my office, we'll read them together.

Seifer and Squall left the room, astonished. Okay, it was worth it, after all, but still… Cloud, the hero of the Meteor Crisis, had been pregnant twice, and he was /now/ again? That was now hard to picture. How will he dress himself when his baby would grow bigger? How someone could have think of doing that to a man? But they had to admit, if it made them happy, it couldn't be bad, after all… But what had this Hojo in mind at first when he started his demented experiments?

Squall shook his head. He was thinking too much.

********

Somewhere else, warmly snuggled in each other's arms, Sephiroth and Cloud were contemplating the stars from the great window. The silver haired man was holding to him a disbelieving Cloud.

- It will happen?, he kept asking.

- Yes, it will, love. Our family will grow again. I wonder why I didn't think of it before…

- Sephiroth… Oh God, please I need to sit down. No, in fact, I need to sleep.

Sephiroth smiled as he bent down to lift Cloud in his arms. The blond, not prepared, cried out in surprise but soon settled against that smooth chest. On their way up, they heard Sky and Angel giggle in the blond's bedroom. The sheets were soft to Cloud's back, and he realized his mate had changed them for the satin set. He heard the soft 'click' of the door, the lights were closed, and a wonderful warmth washed over him as he fell asleep.

Few days later, Cloud could finally say his Mako poisoning was behind him. If only he could get rid of his morning sickness, now… But Sephiroth was always there to help him. The summer break was over, Sky and Angel were back at the Balamb Garden. Squall and Seifer were back there, too. Laguna was often coming home. He had discovered that he liked the quiet life they lived. But it was a little less quiet these days…

- Seph! We have absolutely nothing still useful for the baby, here. We'll have to go shopping…

Cloud embraced Sephiroth from behind. He knew he didn't like to go shopping in Esthar.

- Oh… Then I do hope you only have one in there, he said, turning on his heals to poke his belly.

The blond pouted and dipped his finger in the soft paste his mate was preparing, licking it afterward. Cloud smiled, grabbing a strand of silver hair and pulling it gently.

- Ginger cookies… You remembered…

- Of course, I remembered, love… you don't forget those little things that preceded a child's birth. We have nine months to prepare for him, and when he'll be there, we will be ready. And I'm sure I will have survived to your craves!

- Yes, I'm sure you will…, added Cloud, but will you survive to the death of your little studio? And the shopping session?

Sephiroth slumped on Cloud, feigning death. The blond laughed, letting himself slip on the floor. He had means to bring him back to life…

End

Author's notes

*Nosebleed* Stop doing that on my kitchen floor! Not that I care, really, but I tend to eat in there! God, those two are real bunnies on viagra, I tell you… *loud crashing noise* Hey!!!! I just finished the dishes!!! T_T Anyway… are you eager to know what that little one will look like? I know, already (hey I'm the author, the story comes out of my twisted head) and I think you will all like it! See ya in: The Materia Class


	8. The materia class

The Materia Class

Cloud stretched. The students and teachers of Balamb Garden were up since dawn, but Sephiroth had made sure his love would get his late-rise morning. The blond curled himself back into the soft mattress, inhaling the sweet aroma of green tea. A brown haired man appeared into the doorframe. _Squall_, Cloud recognized him immediately.

- Mister Strife? Are you awake?

The blond threw reluctantly the covers off him, revealing the small bump under his t-shirt. Then he sat down on the floor, properly stretching himself to face the new day. He had to remember it at first, but the more he did the movements, the more it was coming back. The young head of SeeD brought him a cup of tea. When he finished the exercises, his brewage was at the right temperature. His visitor was looking at him strangely.

- Basic stretching. So when the baby will get out, it will leave no marks… When I think the last time it happens it's more than 200 years ago, gosh… If it wasn't for the Mako, I would look like an old geezer!

That made the brunette laugh. After a while, Cloud joined him. Noon came up with is load of visitors, Irvine and Selphie, Squall's friends and members of the party that saved the world. The brunette had heard of his condition from Seifer and she had pulled Irvine through every shop in Balamb, and they had bought a lot of stuff. Baby stuff. Cloud groaned. He would have to go through this again…

*******

Sephiroth made sure he had the attention of all the students. Angel was next to him, and he motioned the ex-General to start. For the first try, Sephiroth chose an elemental fire materia, and executed a 'fire'. The materia glowed a soft green glow and a flame sprouted from his open hand, startling the students.

- This, he said, is a fire materia. Depending on how much experience it has, it can either produce a small magic fire…

He concentrated a little more, and his eyes flared a bright green as he suddenly lifted his arms.

- Or a real firestorm!

A high firewall suddenly rushed up around him, engulfing him and his son. The heat was unbearable and the students reared back, only to bump into Sephiroth. The two silver haired men laughed.

- How did you do that! You aren't even junctioned!

- Materias don't need a junction, because they aren't GF. Materia is condensed Mako, or Lifestream, thus containing the very essence of the Ancients. It allows normal people to use their powers, answered Angel.

- Here are the different kinds of materia: Green, Blue, Yellow, Purple and Red, corresponding to Magic, Support, Action, Independent and Summon.

- Summon? Isn't the same thing that we do when we call a GF?

Sephiroth looked at Angel. Haven't used any GF, he couldn't answer that question.

- Basically, yes. The actual GF form appears in a summon magic. Dad, did you brought one?

- Yes, but it would be safer to activate it outside, since I don't even know of what summon it returns and-

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing 

Anyway, they would have to wait after the breakfast.

*********

Cloud walked outside the Garden, dressed in a light blue tank top and dark navy pants. Sephiroth had insisted he would at least bring with him a long sleeve shirt, so he had tied the white garment around his shoulders. The class was already there, standing at a good distance from Sephiroth. Behind them was a good amount of SeeDs. The rumour saying that a summon materia would be activated today has spread as fast as the wind. Angel was talking to Squall and Seifer. The blond breathed in some fresh air and stepped next to his love.

- What is it that you wanted? Do you have a problem with this materia?, he asked

- Cloud! Great, you'll help me out with this… See, when I brought you back from the Lifestream, I got out with that. I can make it glow, but it doesn't want to come out… Take it for me, please, and try to activate it.

Cloud did as he was told. He let his spirit fly up and the power of the materia filled his mind. He could feel the incredible force lingering inside that glowing orb… But for the life of him, he could not activate it… The blond's eyes snapped open, and Sephiroth startled when he noticed they had turned a light purple tint.

- Just what I thought, Sephiroth murmured, You cannot activate it either… Maybe if I try it equipped… Angel! Did you bring the Masamune?

The professor nodded, leaving his students an instant to retrieve the legendary blade. One of the SeeD seemed to be very impatient, punching the air constantly… a martial art master, for sure. He had blonde hair and a dark tattoo circling the right side of his face. Seifer, Squall's boyfriend, pushed him.

- Stop it, Chicken wuss, there are no more flies to swat!

- You jerk! I want to see that materia magic-thingy and I bet you that if you would be standing in front of me now, there would be nothing to stop me from admiring the view!

- Awww shut up.

- No, you shut up!

Squall rolled his eyes. There were nothing he could do about it; Seifer could not pass a day with Zell without annoying him at least an hour or two. Angel came back a few minutes later, sighing when he heard the eternal dispute going on between the two blonds. The long double-edged sword was encased in its ceremonial sheath, decorated with golden lining and small pieces of red materia. Sephiroth wrapped his hand around the handle, feeling the leather still perfectly fitting his palm and pulled the mighty sword out. Its characteristic ringing was pure music to the silver haired General. In no time the recalcitrant materia was inserted in one of the slot.

But the professor did not had only that, he unclasped the strap on his back, tending to his other father the large sheath containing the shining blade of Ultima weapon. Through the time he passed in stasis, the sword had turned a dark purple shade, never turning to black, and even if Sky was handling it, it hadn't changed colour. Cloud pulled it out; it was shining, it was so white it was almost transparent. The blond took off his tank top, and Sephiroth did the same for his shirt.

- Be careful, you two.

Sephiroth raised his sword horizontally, in a perfect battle stance, all his muscles ready and full of adrenaline. Cloud lifted the heavy blade up above his head, making it turn in circles before dropping into his own battle stance, eyes shining with anticipation. Silence filled the area. Until the first clash of sword was heard, that is. Cloud had charged Sephiroth, who'd deflected the blow with an horizontal arc. The two fighters smiled at each other and then they charged.

This time, Cloud parried the Masamune and jumped over Sephiroth, bringing the Ultima weapon down. It resonated with a vibrant 'clang' when the silver haired man defended himself. The energy level was quickly going up, metal meeting metal, sparkles flying up everywhere. Students and SeeDs watched, and the noise brought out all of the Garden, creating a huge crowd outside.

Suddenly, a red light surrounded Cloud and Sephiroth; both felt their wings deploy themselves and the ground fight became an aerial one. Both sword master used their specific techniques, the Omnislash, Arc of Fate, Spinning Ring, Cross Slash… when the red light returned over both fighters, calling the space elements to help. Like so many years ago, the deadly Meteorain collided with the mighty Super Nova, exploding in flashes of red and yellow and sparkling silver dust. Cloud began to concentrate, his eyes turning purple and he hovered behind Sephiroth, who had stopped fighting, all his will going toward the red materia. It was glowing intensely, and the second the blond touched the hilt of the sword, their spirit became one.

Suddenly the students reared back as a ring of white fire spread on the grass. The angels above seemed to bow under the enormous amount of energy that materia was consuming. Their knuckles had turned white around the sword's hilt and it was creating a powerful aura preventing everyone from moving any further. The two blades fell off, leaving the red orb floating between Cloud and Sephiroth open palms.

- _Veni veni venias_

- _Ne me mori facias_

- _Come to me power of the elements!_

- _Come to me wisdom of the Ancient!_

- _/Answer to my call, AVALANCHE!/_

To answer that call, the ring dissipated, the fire sprouted up, engulfing the angels in their grasp. An explosion rocked the area, the materia shattered and in a rain of green sparkles, four human forms and a dog were brought back to life. Yuffie, Cid, Nanaki, Vincent and Aerith stood on the plain looking around them, each of them holding their ultimate weapon, Conformer, Moon Clip, Venus Gospel, Death Penalty and the Princess Guard. Then, Aerith noticed Cloud and Sephiroth, kneeled over each other, totally exhausted, and Angel, wide eyed and unable to move.

- I was wondering when you would activate that materia, Aerith said, brushing the dust off her pink dress

- Yeah, we were kinda squeezed in that tiny place!, Yuffie added

- I was getting impatient to live again, and to see all of you. Oh, by the way, Sephiroth, your mother and Zack say hello.

Sephiroth smiled, helping Cloud to get on his feet. The blond seemed a little pale, and was holding his stomach as if he was hurt. But it was only an impression. The amount of energy required to activate that materia had only emptied him, with no other consequences. Cloud picked up the Ultima weapon, still a brilliant white colour to give it back to Angel, then he walked to Aerith. Thorough all those years, he had never, never forgave himself when his strength had left him the day the flower girl died. He had never talked to Sephiroth about this, because it would only cause pain to both of them. During his 'sleep' of six months, his spirit was guarded by her, but he couldn't really speak to her.

Cloud looked at Aerith uneasily and kneeled, silently asking forgiveness. The Cetra took a pained expression, then lifted him up; he was crying.

- There is no need to hurt yourself anymore, Cloud. It wasn't your fault, and certainly not Sephiroth's… Leave that incident behind, but if it can ease your feelings, I forgive you.

End

Author's notes

Does the plot ring a bell? Can you guess…? Hahahahahaha!!!!! I'm sure you won't find out… anyway… What will happen next? Let's just say another character will appear soon. Oh, cloud and Seph are there with their newborn! (You will meet him in a few chapters)

Sephiroth: Peekaboo!

?????? : *giggles*

Htress: Where's Cloud? Shouldn't he take him to the clinic for the vaccines?

Sephiroth: Oh, I will take baby to the clinic. Cloud didn't sleep last night, baby kept him awake all night long.

Htress: But he's adorable! How can it be? =^__^= Look at this! He's too cute!

Cloud: ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzz (Next chapter: Mysterious darkness)


	9. Mysterious darkness

Mysterious darkness

Aerith wrapped her arms around Cloud to reassure him, while the rest of Avalanche gathered around Sephiroth and Angel. No wonder they had so much difficulties to activate it, there was too much power in that materia. When the blond had calmed down, they joined them, and Cloud gave a rather hard punch on Cid's shoulder.

- You! Never, /ever/ do this to me again! I had nightmares for weeks after what happened… In fact, /what/ happened?

- It was all my fault, said Vincent, stepping between the two. But I would rather like to tell you all the story in a quieter place.

- And I have some things I would like to speak of, too, added Aerith.

- Then, come all to my dorm. I will finish my classes and join you all afterward. I shouldn't be long.

As they were about to return inside, though, the students began to mumble. Red XIII looked at Aerith, and they all readied their weapons. They were a summon, after all. Only since their materia had broke, they were a free summon. In a powerful wave of war cries, they created an enormous power blast.

- Rain of Hope!

- Starlight Fury!

- Cosmic Flail!

Aerith attack enveloped them all into a light pink shield, replenishing their strength. Yuffie's Conformer slashed forward, sending shurikens at light speed. Red XII energy ring  was circling the potential enemies, preventing any escape. Then, Cid and Vincent launched their attack at once.

- /Deathblow!/

The Venus Gospel and Cid charged forward, the pilot leaped and stabbed just before Vincent could fire the final blow, flying over him with his blood red wings. The wind dispersed, leaving all the students agape. Smirking, Cid and Vincent quietly followed the other members of Avalanche inside, under the impressed looks of the SeeD academicians.

********

- Oh, I had difficulties to keep everyone from coming here…, whispered Angel, But I can't stand against Squall and his friends.

- It's alright, Aerith smiled, They are concerned anyway.

- But I want to know first… Vincent, what happened when you…

Vincent shivered. He did not like to think about that night, but he owed an explanation to Cloud.

- All began at the Hunting night… I had to delay it because the moon was hidden, and you already know the Hunt cannot take place if the moon isn't shining. Well, we decided to go the night after. I was too hungry, that's what happened. I distanced myself from Cid and jumped on the first prey that appeared. I did not noticed it was already hunted by a T-Rex. It caught me right after I stole it's prey. When Cid arrived… I just had the time to see him over me, then I was gone.

- True, continued Cid, When I found him, I though he was just hurt, so I moved him to safety and defended myself against that f?&)&ing beast. I had no materia, just my Venus Gospel, I was easily defeated. But I pissed it off, so it left us alone. When I came back to Vincent, though, he was cold. After I parted with him, I walked to you, hell I couldn't think of anything else. But I forgot I was hurt too, and lost too much blood, I guess…

Sephiroth and Angel nodded to Cid. An awkward silence followed. That day had been horrible for Cloud, because when they went to search for Vincent's body, they only had found his golden claw. Anyway, Aerith came up to squeeze Cloud a little; he was livid.

- Come on, it is all over… Don't think of it anymore. Vincent and Cid are back. Calm down a little.

- She's right, dad, added Angel, Stress isn't good for the baby…

- WHAT?!? Yuffie yelled.

Cid and Vincent shook their heads in despair, they were at it again… Aerith seemed the most disturbed by the news, and she decided to report the explanations she had to give until the next morning. Sephiroth agreed, and everyone went to sleep.

*******

Zack was waken up by Adrian. The doctor had a very hard night, he was so tired he hadn't been able to return home yet, so he was resting in his little cubicle at the hospital. The silver haired man slowly opened his blue eyes, reddened by the lack of sleep, to gaze questioningly at his friend.

- My shift is done, Adrian said softly, I'll drive you home, c'mon, let's go.

Zack nodded, standing up. He hadn't slept in 48 hours, so the brunette had to support him all the way to his car, and from the car to his bed.

- I hear that Kline and Miska were going to be there tomorrow, and that two new trainees would be there too, so I wouldn't expect to be called for at least two days. Ansem and Xuang, the best students coming out of the academy. So take it easy, 'k?

Adrian only heard a feeble 'hm-hm'. They were knowing each other since at least 10 years, and so many times Zack had done the same thing for him, driving him home after a tiring shift and making sure he was alright. When Sephiroth and Cloud were at home, he was leaving after a coffee with them, usually. But now, he just made sure his friend was asleep before leaving, locking the door before going home too. Eighteen hours later, the phone finally woke Zack up. A little disoriented, it took him time before finding it and answering. His twin brother was at the end of the line. After a short conversation, he hung up and fell back into his bed, sighing in desperation. A materia with a free summon? A materia… Uncle Cid, Vampy, auntie Yuffie, Red XIII and… Aerith?

- Must have worked too much… I need to sleep, maybe weird things will stop to happen…

*******

Cloud woke up with a start, cold sweat running down his temples. His heart was jumping inside his chest, his breath short and shallow… He suddenly raced for the bathroom, feeling the nausea overcome his body. God he hated this. After ten minutes of retching, all his being was trembling and shaking as he lay on the cold tiled floor, fighting the dizzy spell to get himself back on his feet. He knew he wouldn't be able to return to a peaceful sleep after that nightmare… Sitting on the bed, he reached for Sephiroth's shoulder, but when he saw his face he hesitated. Instead, he grabbed the sheets and pulled them up to cover him a little more then limped out to reach Aerith and Yuffie's dorm.

He was surprised to find them still up, talking with Nanaki. They immediately gathered around him, leading him on a bunk bed. His legs were still shaking. Aerith wrapped a blanket around his shoulders.

- You're shaking all over! What's happening to you?, she asked quietly

- Hormonal wave…

- But it's not only that, added Nanaki, a nightmare, perhaps?

Cloud's head fell forward, and the fire lion came closer to him, pushing him on the bed with his paws. He gave in without protest, because as soon as Aerith had touched him, he had felt her powers at work with him and, slowly, sleep came back to claim him.

The next morning, Sephiroth woke up shivering in his bed. Cloud was probably already up, and knowing that his hormonal waves were going hard on him, he wasn't worried. Well, a little worried. He didn't like to be so far away from home, and guessed it was why Cloud was so stressed. When he noticed that the small dorm was silent though, he was perplex. Could he had gone to the cafeteria? A soft knock at his door partially answered his question.

- Father? Are you awake?

- Yes, I am Angel.

His son entered the room with a tray from the cafeteria he put on the small table. Sephiroth wrapped himself in his robe before joining Angel to eat.

- Oh, by the way, he said, if you're searching for Cloud, he is still sleeping in Tata Yuffie's dorm.

The father raised an eyebrow questioningly.

- Nanaki said he had a nightmare last night, he did not want to wake you up. Aerith seemed worried about him, and about a lot of things.

- Where is she?

- In the training centre.

Both of them finished eating, then Angel excused himself, saying that he should be back after his morning classes with Squall and his friends to hear what the Cetra had to say. After being left alone, Sephiroth dressed up and put on his old-style crossed leather straps over his navy blue shirt and grabbed the Masamune. A little morning exercise couldn't kill him, after all.

********

Nanaki sat down near the toilet, providing support to the shaken up blond clutching the ceramic rim for dear life. Cloud was trembling, victim of hot flushes and his stomach was complaining constantly. Three times already he had tried to eat, to no avail.

- Is it always like this?

The blond slowly lifted his head from where it was resting, then looked at the fire lion.

- Sometimes… Not always that bad… I remember, when I was pregnant of Sky, the morning sickness lasted for six months… *huff… huff* I think, I think I'm okay, now…

One last time, he took a deep breath, flushed the toilet and walked back to the bed. A shiver went up his spine and he hurriedly picked up his discarded shirt. Good. Now he was freezing. But Red was smart, and he already had his robe hanging in his mouth. Cloud took it and hurriedly muffled himself into it.

- Where is Sephy? Shouldn't he be back by now?

And just to prove his point, the door opened on him and Aerith, then Angel, Squall, Yuffie, Seifer, Irvine, Selphie, Zell and Quistis stepped in and settled themselves around the bed. Sephiroth soon noticed his mate was shaking from cold and sat down next to him, adding a blanket around his shoulders before taking him into his arms.

- Great, everyone is here, Aerith said her eyes taking a concerned look, I will explain everything.

********

It all begun at the First Sorceress War. A lot of wounds were created on the Planet, and it only continued with the Second Sorceress War. Even now, as we speak, a mysterious darkness is spreading on the Planet, in the heart of it's inhabitants. It has begun way before your time, and way before the Meteor Crisis. In fact, the darkness comes from the very beginning of Sephiroth's creation; it comes from the Crisis of the Sky, it comes from JENOVA.

_Her collision with our Planet created an enormous crater, and her liberation caused the destruction and disease to spread among the first Cetra. Most of the people infected by her venom died, but a few of them survived, ran away and became shadows. The other ones, that were left untouched by the virus, succeeded in locking JENOVA away in a cocoon of Mako, with the help of the Planet. Thus sending the 'shadows' to a temporary rest. Unfortunately she was release by error… Professor Gast, thinking it was an Ancient Cetra, took her out. And her virus woke up to infect a new generation of victims; Professor Hojo, Lucrecia, Vincent, and ultimately, Sephiroth. Darkness devoured Professor Hojo's heart, ate Lucrecia's greed for science and enveloped Sephiroth into a false motherly love to fill the void he felt in his heart. Vincent created his own darkness, believing he was the one responsible of all this, when Cloud almost died and lost his mind trying to fight back the virus in him. Hopefully, the Lifestream cleansed them all of the infection, but even if JENOVA lies in the depths of the Planet, her release awoke the 'shadows'._

Feeling this, the Planet called it's first saviour, gathering them to put them into a free summon materia. But something unexpected happened; Cloud's heart did not stand to the stasis phase. To prevent his spirit from being dissolved in the Lifestream, I was delegated to keep him away from it. The cells he have in him allows him to live as long as they are alive as well. That event prevented us to come sooner. The shadows lurking on the Planet are not now the most dangerous threat. Other Planets had begun to disappear, the darkness will come again from the skies.

End

Author's notes

Oh, Aerith is not finished yet… Does it looks familiar to you? Hehehehe… Can you guess the name of Cloud's baby? Hm? I am pretty sure you can't. Come on, I want to hear your tries!

Sephiroth: *sniff*………

Htress: Hey! Why the long face?

Sephiroth: I'm sad, I miss Cloud. I want him to come back! It's been two weeks now!

Htress: I know, I miss him too… Just be patient, after all, /you/ send him to Junon.

Sephiroth: I didn't have the choice and now I'm lonely!

Htress: But I gave you Mister Bunny! Oh, I see, it's not enough… But I can't do much more than that…

Sephiroth: *looking up with the puppy-eyes trick*

Htress: All right, I'll stay with you tonight. But only tonight, I have to work tomorrow, you know, so don't smother me like the last time.

*sigh* See ya in: Peachy blues__


	10. Peachy blues

Peachy Blues

__

The Planet heard the cries of other planets. It heard stories of destruction, but also stories of hope, the story of a very special child with the power of wielding the key, and his friends. A girl with the heart of light and a boy with a strong will, all together destined to save the destroyed planets and restore them to what they were before.

Where there is light, darkness will come to swallow it. And in this endless void, light will be rebirth. Darkness will fall from the Infinite Skies, but the key and the key bearer are holding the hope. Worlds are in danger, because the shadows are looking for the door… But hope still remains… For we have been chosen to help the key bearer.

********

- Do you mean that…

- I don't know if your child is concerned, Sephiroth. But I can sense that a majority of the people in this room will have a role to play. But we have still plenty of time ahead of us. If we open our eyes for the shadows, we may be able to prevent all this.

An odd silence fell on the guests. Cloud seemed entranced, he had absorbed everything Aerith had said. He felt concerned. Sephiroth too, found it strange because he had a bad feeling about this. Squall stood up and got out of the room.

- I will give directions to the SeeDs to look for anything suspicious, and alert other Gardens as well. Oh, and since everyone is here; Quistis, Selphie and Zell, I have a mission for you.

- And nothing for me?, whined Seifer.

- No, but I can say you'll have something to occupy yourself for the afternoon, believe me…

That said, he left the small dorm, leading his friends to his office up to the third floor. He told Zell to wait outside while the girls entered. The young fighter started to practise his martial arts and combos and fifteen minutes later, two giggling women got out. The spiky haired blonde sighed. _Pfff… girls…_ Then entered the small office where a flustered Squall was waiting.

- Hey man! What's up with you all of a sudden?

- Zell, sit down, please, Squall said with a quivery voice.

- Whoa! Chill out… Is this mission that important?

The brunette rubbed his scar nervously before continuing.

- It is not a mission, Zell… I-I just wanted to tell you something, maybe you won't be happy about this. Before I tell you, I just want you to promise me you won't loose your temper.

- Mm, okay. Go ahead.

- It's about Seifer… and I. You may have noticed, he's not the same and I, I have changed, too. Well, hm, he turned to face the window, we are together.

Zell smiled. That was about time… Seifer had already told him about that, even if they haven't been the best of friends. Silently he made his way to the head of SeeD and gave him one hell of a hug. Since Riona had left to return to Timber (and to Zone) the handsome brunette had been mostly alone, until he decided to go on a quest to find Seifer, of course. Quistis had had doubts about him being attracted to the tall blond, the others just accepted that it could be a possibility. In any case, they were all prepared to support their leader, whatever may happen to him. So Zell was merely trying to tell him that.

- Man! You could've told us earlier! And guess what? Your own boyfriend told me he had a crush on you, and Quisty had guessed it, and told us too. Not everybody will support you, but your true friends will, don't worry. Besides, Seph'n Cloud are too… be lucky /you/ haven't gotten the preggers…

********

Aerith and Sephiroth carried Cloud into the small infirmary of Balamb Garden. His hormonal wave kept him from eating and drinking the whole day and eventually, when night fell, he had started to feel very dizzy. Dr Kadowaki welcomed them and urged Cloud into one of the beds, immediately starting by installing an IV to the blond's wrist. He had to be re-hydrated first.

- Wanna go home…, he whined tiredly

- You're not going anywhere until you can at least hold down some food, young man, the doctor scolded.

- 'not young, 'm over 230 years old…

- Only another good reason to make sure you can take care of yourself when you get out. For now you should try to relax and sleep a little.

Sephiroth sat down on the chair next to his mate's bed, watching him as he drifted into sleep. It seemed to do him some good, because he visibly relaxed. Aerith and Kadowaki retired themselves to talk in the small office. The silver haired man, after making sure Cloud wouldn't wake up, slipped in bed with him, lovingly curling against his body. After all, he was tired, too… The next morning he woke up to a very pleasant surprise; the sun was shining and his beloved was teasingly scratching the back of his neck. Nuzzling the smooth chest next to him, Sephiroth asked his lover if he was feeling better.

- Yeah… Even feel a little hungry. I'm still tired, though…

- Then sleep, love, Sephiroth whispered back, When you'll wake up, we will go to the fanciest restaurant of Balamb. I will take care of you.

- Mmm… Stay…

- Always.

Cloud tightened his grip on Sephiroth and a few hours later, he found himself lying on the bed of his designed dorm. Dr. Kadowaki was there, talking to the ex-General. The blond stretched and looked mischievously at Sephiroth, before getting up. The doctor just smiled and left as the silver haired man immediately came closer and scooped Cloud in his arms, kissing him deeply on his way to the bathroom. They undressed and stepped into the hot water, lathering themselves mutually, without a word, drowning in each other stare. So much, Sephiroth brought Cloud up for another kiss, and his lover melted. If it was going where he thought that would…

- Forget breakfast, Cloud panted, I'm hungry for you…

- Let's make it a dinner, then.

- You're definitely talking too much, gimme that tongue of yours…

Cloud tilted his head and went for it, luring Sephiroth's tongue out of it's cavity, sucking on it eagerly. The silver haired man moaned, it was arousing him like nothing else. Their bodies pressed together, and when Cloud broke the kiss to breath, he realised his lover was cradling him again. He stopped him, making it clear he wanted it there and not in the bed. Sephiroth was startled at first, but then again he smiled as he popped up the plug of the bath and closed the curtain. At the same time he began teasing his partner's nipples with his tongue, he turned the shower on. Cloud hissed in pleasure and busied himself with the long silver tresses as the fire began to spread through his body. Sephiroth was showering him with trails of hot kisses and feathery touches, thus making him loose any control he still had over his own body. Moaning loudly, he cried out when his manhood was firmly taken care of.

- Ahh! Yes! Please… take me now!

He cried out again when Sephiroth gave him another stroke. Somehow the silver haired man had managed to lubricate his fingers with the shower gel and he snaked a finger into his mate's entrance. Cloud's legs almost gave out under him and he spread his legs to give his lover more access. His hands found a most interesting territory and he began teasing Sephiroth, pinching his nipples in hopes of making him crazy before he could loose his mind, too. Pleasure worked it's way through both of their bodies, the anticipation decupling their senses. Soon Sephiroth had Cloud totally addicted to his touches, the three fingers rubbing his inside walls was driving him insane.

- Seph… oh, Seph…

Cloud gasped, his eyes fluttering close as Sephiroth's member nudged at his entrance. Combined to the hot water falling on both of them, the feeling was incredible as they merged into one again. The blond clawed at the smooth skin, moaning over and over again his mate's name as Sephiroth set a slow pace at first, gently pushing him against the ceramic tiles. Green eyes shining with a fierce desire, he locked on his target and claimed Cloud's lips with his own while his hands were massaging weak spots that made the blond writhe in delight.

- You're so beautiful…, the silver haired man gasped, so very beautiful… Tell me what you want, love, I'll do it.

- Oh gods, I want you hard!

The pace was immediately increased, the loud moans quickly filled the small bathroom arousing ever more the two partners. Cloud's hard shaft grazed against Sephiroth chiselled planes at each trust. A fierce kiss prevented Cloud from screaming aloud and he clawed his mate's arms. The pace now set by the silver haired man was taking it's toll on the couple, the blond was trashing in ecstasy, his legs wrapped around Sephiroth's hips as he was almost freely driven into the shower tiles. And soon it was too much for both of them. Cloud pressed himself on Sephiroth's chest, screaming as he released himself. A low grunt told him his mate had too reached his climax. Panting, they slid down back into the tub, kissing passionately under a welcomed shower. When they ran out of hot water (and screamed blue murder), the silver haired man lifted his exhausted lover on his feet, dried themselves briefly before slipping into bed for a quick afternoon nap.

********

Meanwhile, in Esthar, Zack was trying to put on his lab coat without loosing his dignity. He had been woken up in the middle of the night again to investigate on an incident. Ansem, who was supposed to graduate in a few months, contracted a strange illness. He was currently in the intensive care unit; he was in a deep comatose state.

- Adrian… Kline said something to you already? How is Ansem?

- Apparently, someone was admitted in the emergency room, covered in blood. He was raving, had no apparent vital signs and according to Kline, he was surrounded by dark energy. Ansem waved aside his warnings and he approached the patient to examine him. Something happened; we're still unsure of what, nobody knows. The patient vanished and Ansem fell in a coma. He still haven't woke up and gives no sign that he will soon.

Zackary sighed; he knew Kline very well. The poor young man was surely destroyed it happened to one of his protégé. The intensive care unit was always buzzing with activity, the machines beeping, the nurses tending to the critical state patients… Ansem was lying on a bed, surrounded by machines and wires, the only thing telling he wasn't dead was the steady beeping sound of the cardiac monitor. Nearing the bed, the doctor had a very bad impression; something was at work here. He took the medical clipboard and examined him; everything seemed normal, but the young man wasn't waking up. _What is going on with him? I can sense something bad… I think I'll make some tests. I wonder…_Together Adrian and Zack wrote a report after questioning everyone, so when they left, it was night again. Adrian proposed to go out for a drink, and the silver haired man agreed. Hell, they both needed a break.

End

Author's notes

ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz…………

*Sephiroth pats Htress head and gets a blanket from the closet*

Cloud *whispers*: Poor little thing… What happened to her?

Sephiroth: Shhhh… She's overworking these days. Just help me to put her on the couch so she can at least sleep a few hours before going back home tomorrow.

Cloud: Alright. Here, she can even sleeps with baby.

Sephiroth: =^_^=

Next chapter: A hard night


	11. A hard night

A hard night

Laguna scratched the back of his neck tiredly. He had had accumulated a lot of work, lately, and now he was stuck at his office. The panoramic windows showed him the view of his beloved Esthar illuminated at night. His own bluish desk lamp was on, plunging him into an eerie glow, almost surreal. Signing in resignation, he put back his reading frames and returned to his papers.

*******

Meanwhile, in Winhill, Aerith woke up with a start. It was happening a lot recently. She, Red and Yuffie had decided to bunk together in the abandoned house. Well not so abandoned, now. They liked the quietness of the place.

- I wonder, she said to herself, what is going to happen…

Knowing there was nothing to do, Aerith lay back and closed her eyes, silently praying for it to be a negligible incident.

********

Sephiroth sat back down in his armchair, wrapping himself into a woollen blanket in front of the fire. Winter was back with the snow, ice and glacial wind. He had felt cold all day long, stiff, tired and for the life of him he could not find sleep tonight. On the other hand, Cloud was snoring quietly, for once. With his fifth month completed, his back was beginning to hurt a little more, he even got stuck on a chair this week because he could not stand up. So to see him relaxed like this was a pure bliss.

He heard the main door open, and it is with a certain relief he saw his son Zack enter. His gaze returned to the fire and finally, the dancing colours reached full effect, the warmth deigned to hear his silent plea; he drifted into sleep.

********

Squall bolted up of his bed, searching frantically for his gunblade. When a rough hand found it's way to his shoulder, he all but shrieked and stumbled on the floor. The bedside lamp turned on and the brunette heaved a sight of relief; it was just a dream. Seifer picked him up, guiding him back to the bed. Squall curled against that warm body, almost purred when his lover traced his scar with his fingers.

- What was it this time?, he murmured

- Nothing. A dream, that was just a dream.

With a quiet 'mm-mm' as an answer, Squall closed his eyes. If Seifer was still there, then his father was safe, too.

********

Laguna closed his eyes as a rain of glass fell over him, feeling the searing pain in his shoulder and knee. He thanked whoever out there he had seen the machine gun just before the supposedly bullet-proof crystal dome exploded. His vision went hazy all of a sudden and he turned his head to the side. This turned out to be a very bad decision for the pain in his shoulder accentuated and he saw the puddle of blood near his him. Then the door of his office burst open and someone took off his reading frame from his face; that's why everything was so blurred.

- Laguna! Laguna do you hear me?

- Yes…, he answered feebly

- Do not move and stay with me. Come on, look at me… Laguna! Stay with me! Someone bring me some cloth to stop that bleeding!

The President of Esthar was feeling his strength going away, and soon he fell into oblivion.

********

Sephiroth let begrudgingly Zack tuck him into his bed. The doctor was openly scolding him for being so stubborn. He gave him a shot of vaporisator down his throat and a sleeping pill.

- Take it. Now. I'm going to leave a note for dad when he wakes up tomorrow morning. No wonder you can't talk anymore.

Then, he went into the living room to retrieve his bag and a scarf. He applied a warming gel on his father's throat and wrapped the scarf around it. Then he ordered him not to retire it, only to add some more gel until his voice would come back. But before he could even write the said note, his page began to vibe. The message wasn't leaving much choice.

- 9-1-1… Shit. Stay put. Keep the bed tomorrow. Be back whenever I can.

*********

- We have a sectioned artery here! Bring up O negative packs! Zack! D'you have the radios?

- Yes, and it's not pretty. The bullet in his shoulder did not only pierced an artery, it's making his lung collapse! Quick! Stabilize him! He needs surgery as soon as possible!

Zack, Adrian, Leya and Levroy worked together to bring back Laguna to a more stable state, so they could transfer him into the surgery room. Zack and Levroy should be able to repair the damages, but first it was essential to stabilize him first. Three other teams were outnumbered by the injured that had been taken into the emergency room. A big accident in the streets caused by the gunner. Tubes and perfusions later, Laguna was taken into the surgery unit. And three hours later he was out of danger.

*******

Cloud gently brushed the hair of his lover with his hands. Sephiroth was fast asleep, a scarf wrapped around his neck. He was smelling like cinnamon, too. The blond bent down to kiss his forehead; it was slightly hot, but not alarming. He guessed the balm on the bedside table was for him and came from Zack… He was nowhere to be found, though. He let his mate sleep and stood up to stretch; his back hurt today, much more than usual. Then, with a grimace he walked to the bathroom to take his shower.

When he got out, he was surprised to find his son laying on the bed next to Sephiroth. With a sigh he covered him before dressing himself. While he was tying his obi over his kimono, he heard Zack murmur:

- He got to keep the bed… lost his voice yesterday… Laguna in intensive care unit, Levroy… keep an eye on him…

Cloud shook his head. The doctor was constantly grounding him because he was too active in his condition when he was overworking all the time. The blond left the room quietly and went downstairs, immediately starting a healthy breakfast; vegetable quiche, roasted bread and coffee. In all those years with Sephiroth, he had to catch up some of his lover's cooking skills. One hour later, he was happily walking into the bedroom with a tray full of appetizing food. He flipped on the TV, waking up his son and his lover to enjoy the morning. Then, his eyes widened as the news of the shooting at the Presidential Palace reached his ears.

********

Squall gently passed a hand through his father's hair. The operation had went fairly well but the President was still under heavy painkillers. He was looking at him with half closed lids, breathing uneasily because of his injury. Squall was terrified to see his father like this. He feared to see him leave his world again. Levroy came in with a clipboard and a blanket for the devastated son. He had barged in the hospital clad only in a pair of pants, slippers and an old t-shirt, wielding his gunblade. Obviously he hadn't cared to wait for the Ragnarok and had came with the help of his GF Bahamuth.

- Cover yourself. You don't want to catch a pneumonia now do you? Do not fear for him, he will survive. You should rest, son. I will have to take him in a private room, so he can rest too. C'mon, go home…

- Where's Kyros?

- Oh, he had a phone call about an hour ago and left for the Palace. I guess the press wants answers…

- Then, I can't go there. Is doctor Valentine here tonight?

- He left after operating your father. This means he might still be up. You seems to know him personally… Am I right?

Squall nodded.

- I'll give him a call and announce you, then. Just go and get some rest. I promise I'll have someone notify you of his room number when you'll come back.

But suddenly Seifer entered the quiet room, accompanied of Selphie, Quistis and Angel. The Ragnarok had been quick in arriving at Esthar. So, after being briefed about Laguna's condition, they all decided to go to the Presidential Palace to see Kyros while Angel wanted to spend his few days off at home with his parents. To Seifer's surprise, Squall asked to go with him.

- You don't want to see Kyros?, the prof asked.

- Yes, but… all the press is there and…

- I understand, Angel said, smiling, Come with me, I guess I can lend you Sky's bedroom.

********

- Angel, I want the truth… I noticed something about you, you know… Tell me what's on your mind.

The silver haired man just looked up at his father, cheeks burning up already.

- Oh! So you really met someone?

He quickly avoided his father's gaze.

- Quistis Trepe. Did you tell her yet? You know you shouldn't wait too long, she's a beautiful woman, intelligent and caring. She would do a good mother.

- You think I should tell her?

- Don't hesitate a sec… ngh!

- Dad! What is happening? Are you alright?

Angel quickly lead Cloud to the couch; the blond was obviously in pain. Slowly, he pushed him on his side, left him a second to retrieve some ice and he immediately applied it to his back. It did little to soothe him, and soon Angel was forced to make him swallow painkillers in last resort. He took the light blanket draping the couch and covered his father with it. There was no way he would get up again now. Then, the doorbell rang. And upon answering it Angel suddenly lost all of his abilities… For it was no one else than Quistis Trepe.

End

Author's notes

So sorry everyone for the late update… But I have a whole lot on my mind. Someone is dying slowly and it sucks, I think I passed through the most horrible holidays of my life. Anyway I hope you'll like the Angel/Quistis pairing. Will Cloud gave birth in the next chapter? Most probably… ^_^

See ya in: Twinkle, twinkle little star


	12. Twinkle, twinkle little star

Twinkle, twinkle little star

Angel took a really cute shade of red as the instructor stepped in. Cloud, though in pain, burst out laughing, well laughing and grimacing. He was shaking so much from mirth that he did not see Zack beside him until the doctor put the ice pack directly on his skin. The blond jerked up at one go.

- Aaaah! Ooow!!!

- Stop laughing at him, you're just making him more embarrassed…

- Ow… I am sorry… but you should have seen your face, Angel… Anyway. Why don't you two go into the yard to talk? After all, it is a beautiful day. But don't forget to cover yourselves. You don't want to loose your voice suddenly, no?

Angel rolled his eyes at the grin his father shot him and invited Quistis to come out in the yard with him. They walked to the area where the Lifestream pool once was. A thick layer of snow covered the yard, making it shine under the pale sunrays of noon. Angel was nervous. His heart was beating so hard he was fearing it could jump out of his chest. Timidly he asked what was bringing her here.

- Oh… I wanted to talk to you. And I wanted to talk to Squall as well. His father had been transferred and he is better, well, it's what Kyros told me.

- Those are good news.

- Indeed.

A weird silence fell on them both. Angel discretely looked back to see Sephiroth and Squall watching him from the great window of his bedroom. A shock of spiked blond and silver hair was also visible. Gathering every drop of courage he had, he gently grabbed the instructor's hand. Quistis lifted her head to meet the gaze of Angel.

- Quistis, he started nervously, Would you be embarrassed if I asked for a kiss?

- I think… actually… not at all, she stuttered, I've been thinking about this… for a while now.

Flustered, both new lovers awkwardly reached for each other's lips. Angel, though he had been in love once, was very afraid of being attached to someone. But somehow, Quistis's touch made that fear evaporate like water on scalding stones. He was bound to her. He passed his arms around her waist and brought him closer in a tender embrace.

In the second floor bedroom of the house, there were an enlaced couple and two brothers who just contemplated the scene with an 'awwww' face.

- See? I told you he was in love, Cloud said to Sephiroth

- I gotta go tell Seifer!

Cloud was about to kiss Sephiroth when he heard Zack sigh. The doctor was a little jealous, but being a doctor implied sacrifices… Two times already he had lost his boyfriends because of his job. The lack of love sometimes was harder to bear, and it hurt him. Solitude could be forgotten by extra work, but the loneliness…

- Your father said not to worry, you'll surely find yourself someone, too.

Sephiroth put a hand on his son's shoulder, then made a quick sign with his hands, placing them just under his head. Go to sleep, you're tired. Smiling weakly, Zack nodded.

- You're probably right. *sigh* I'll call the hospital and ask for a week off.

They both waited until he shut himself into his room to cuddle a little. Cloud wrapped a blanket around his mate's shoulders and kissed his forehead, urging him to return to bed. But the silver haired man refused, shivering and cuddling closer. The blond understood almost instantly and grabbed the bedding.

- Come into the living room, the fire will warm you up. And I'll take a nap there, too. *sigh* You never really recovered from your captivity in the Northern Crater, ne?

Sephiroth tapped lightly his head, making a 'no' sign with his finger and leaned his forehead against Cloud's.

- I think too much?

A nod, followed by a soft kiss answered his question.

********

Three months later

- A shooting, two bombs and one poisoning attempt? And you're still doubting? If you weren't so clumsy, you would be dead by now. You're still green, though. Stay in bed. I will send the SeeDs out to collect info. That's what we need the most, now.

Laguna mumbled something under the covers that Squall did not fully understand.

- What?

- I said I don't want you to go. Fellin' bad…

- I have to, but I'll be back. Take care of you, and don't let anyone enter here but Kyros and me, okay?

Laguna waved his hand feebly. The poisoning attempt had occurred two weeks ago. Someone had send a chocolate box to him, and the tag said it was from Kyros. So he hadn't been suspicious for a second, and took one right away… before dropping his coffee over the box. It has been that accident that saved his life. The treats were poisoned. Less than an hour later, he was taken to the hospital, victim of violent convulsions, nausea and delirium. The amount of poison in his organism was minimum, but it was enough to make him very, very sick… and he was still recovering from the first shooting attempt.

He slowly put a hand over his stomach, god he hated to feel queasy. He had been taken into Kyros bedroom, since his was too wide and had a great window. Squall had insisted to occupy his usual bedroom, that way he could be there if another assassin tried to kill him. Weakly, he grabbed the top cover of the bed and muffled himself into it. And minutes later, he was fast asleep again for a few hours. When he woke up, Kyros was there; only he and Squall had the key to enter this room. He was accompanied by Sephiroth and Cloud. The lithe blond was dressed in a long-sleeved green kimono with a long, sleeveless light blue jacket. And his belly was enormous; for sure his baby was to come into this world in a very near future.

- Hey…, said Kyros, Are you any better now? You have visitors.

The President of Esthar propped himself on his elbows and smiled to the couple. Laguna was enchanted whenever the talk was going toward the newborn, and Kyros let him chat all he wanted. They learned that Cloud was effectively due soon, it was a question of days, only. So Laguna was touched they took the time to come to visit.

- And your sons?

- At home, answered Sephiroth, They all came back to prepare their brother's bedroom. But Zack is working today. They really got to you, this time…

- And it's been two weeks. I do hope Squall will find who is after you, added Cloud. Seph hoped you would be strong enough to play chess with him.

- I am sorry… I would have liked to play, but all I'm able to is to sleep.

- And whine, added Kyros.

Cloud and Sephiroth laughed at the cute scene. But laughter evaporated when the door burst out of it's hinges all of a sudden. A man clad in black quickly spotted Kyros, and after a short battle, he knocked the lean fighter out. Cloud was slowly trying to slip out, and he succeeded, but the assassin joined him before he could give the alarm. Sephiroth meanwhile had grabbed Laguna and he had locked him into the small bathroom, so he did not see what had become of Cloud during the few seconds he was busy. The next thing he knew was that a gun was leaned against his temple.

- No one will stand against the Sorceress's revival. Get away from that door or I put a bullet into that strong head of yours.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed to slits.

- No one ever dared to speak to me that way and lived, he said menacingly.

The tone of Sephiroth stricken fear into his assailant. Victim and aggressor switched place; the gun fell with a dull thud as the silver haired man twisted the wrist of the man until he heard a snapping sound. Now he had the mysterious man at his mercy. But he could tell he was well trained and determined, for even if his wrist was broken, he had not cried out in pain. Not yet.

********

Zell and Quistis walked into the main hall of the Presidential Palace. They had to meet Squall and report on the numerous info they had collected into the dark places of Esthar. Upon turning the corner, something in the west wing caught her attention. Someone was laying face first on the floor. The instructor began to run when she recognized him, but when she noticed that the door of the bedroom was open, she stopped dead in her tracks and grabbed her whip. She carefully bent down to check on Cloud; he was breathing. He had a small amount of blood into his hair, and for a moment she thought he had been shot.

- Zell, go get Squall, quick!

But a sharp, painful scream prevented them to do so and both SeeDs readied their weapons and jumped into the room. What they saw was astonishing. Sephiroth was standing over the assailant, a foot placed on his crotch and holding him by his hair. He did not looked very pleased. The man he was questioning had an arm completely limp at his side, and Quistis was sure it was broken at least 2 times. Slowly, they saw him bend down to look right into his eyes.

- Talk. /Now/.

- No!

- I made you scream, I can do it again. And believe me, I will get what I want. Who sent you?

His voice was literally dripping with menace, cold and inhuman, making them realise what he must have been when he was the General of Shinra. And since he got no answer, he grabbed the man by the throat, lifted him from the ground and rammed him into the wall. Then, using his free hand, he pressed two precise points into his chest, and two ribs snapped. The scream that followed was loud enough to gather all the guards around. Zell kept them outside the bedroom and let Squall in; the man had began to talk.

- Who sent you, the brunette repeated

Sephiroth let him go. In the opposite corner, Kyros was coming back from the blackness, and immediately asked where was Laguna, reminding the silver haired man of his own lover. He passed through the small crowd and, seeing him nowhere, he asked if anyone had seen him. The news of him being knocked out froze his heart on place and he ran to get to him. He had been taken into a nearby office and laid on a couch. A maid was with him with an ice bag she was just placing on the huge bump at the back of his head. Sephiroth winced; from experience he knew his love would suffer from a major migraine in the next hours, that he would be sick and that it would be practically impossible to soothe him. So he reached for the pills he always carried in his pouch and, before Cloud could really wake up, made him swallow two. Then, carefully, he leaned on his tummy to hear if the baby was okay. The soft beating told him so. Cloud's was slow, meaning that he was stable and the baby's a little faster, like usual. He was doing this so often, lately, and it was extremely reassuring for him. When Cloud would sleep, Sephiroth was leaning on him, just to hear the baby. But a worried voice got him out of his reverie.

- What are you doing? He's still unconscious!, exclaimed the maid.

- I know him since long enough miss…, he answered in a soft voice, If he doesn't take those, he will be very difficult to deal with. Isn't there any other place where he could lie down more comfortably?

- Yes, sir. The President's bedroom is currently unoccupied.

- Good. Show me the way. Oh, and before I forget, bring a bucket and some washcloths. He will need a little tending.

********

Cloud was literally crying out in pain each time Sephiroth was touching his head with the ice. Muffled against Sephiroth, trying to ignore all of this, trying to sleep… anything not to /feel/ his condition. A quantity of sleep spells had been used in vain on him, all he was able to do was moan. The silver haired man placed Cloud's hand on the ice bag, holding it where it was, then gently laid him on his side.

- Don't move, he whispered, I have to clean this mess. I'll bring you some water.

A feeble nod told him he had been heard. He grabbed a washcloth and the bucket to empty it in the bathroom. When he came back, he asked once again to his love not to move. Soon after that, Cloud finally felt something else than pain, for his mate was gently massaging his back. Moans of pain became moans of relief and just as he thought he would slip into sleep, all his being tensed and the pain returned, but of another kind. Tears spilled out on the pillow, tears of joy and excitation.

- What is it? Are you hurting again?, Sephiroth asked suddenly

- No… Yes… Sephiroth, he's coming… Our fourth son is coming home…

- It's only the first wave. We still have a few hours ahead us. You should really try to sleep…

- Ooow… aah, I can't… my head hurts. Hold me…

Sephiroth obliged with a renewed fervour. He gave Cloud a peck on the cheek and began to hum a lullaby.

Twinkle, twinkle little star… 

End

Author's notes

*receives an old printer square in the face* oooooooooowwiiiiiiieee… I know it's an awful place to stop… but I kinda like to make you suffer… mwahahahahaha            !!!! *get knocked out by a 1000lbs anvil*

Sephiroth and Cloud: ………-_-

Cloud: Let me guess… cliffie?

Sephiroth: Yup. And I think baby needs his father =^_^=

Cloud: Awww.. Isn't he cute when he wants a ride?

You'll meet him in: Chocolate stains


	13. Chocolate stains

Chocolate stains

- I'm so going to kill you! Aaaaaargh! Oooooow!!! Oh God I swear I'll never let you… do /this/ to me again! And… and stop smiling!

Cloud was looking like he was really going to kill Sephiroth, but the silver haired man just stayed there, holding faithfully his lover's hand. Zack was on the verge of bursting out laughing at his father's behaviour, making him wonder how it must have been when he had he and his brother in there. Sky, Angel, Cid and Vincent had already settled into the waiting room. Laguna and Aerith were to arrive in a few days, well Laguna was still a little sick and Aerith had a long way to go. Zack urged the team to take him into the surgery room, handing Sephiroth a proper outfit so he could follow him into the block D-2. And about one hour later, their smaller brother was born.

A gentle ray of light touched Cloud as he was taken into a private room. He felt a soft caress on the side of his face, and he knew Sephiroth was there. Reassured, he allowed himself to return sleep, tired of fighting against the medicine. When finally the drug's grip on him loosened, he was glad to see that all of his friends and relatives had finally arrived. Vincent had a little bundle in his arms, and when he noticed Cloud awake, he immediately came over to place him in his lap. Silver hair framed his delicate features, and his half closed lids showed a glimpse of Mako green coloured eyes. The small child was drowsy, but found enough strength to look at his father before drifting off into sleep. Cloud smiled, muffling back his son into the blankets, rocking him gently.

- Say hello to Riku, Cloud, Sephiroth said softly

- Riku, the blond whispered back, Yes, that's him. Welcome in the family, Riku. 

*******

A few weeks later

In the middle of the night, a certain blond, spiky haired man was tending to a small baby. Sky was just tying him his diaper when he heard his older brothers get up too. Both were feeling like hell, they were green and feverish since a few days, as well as Cloud and Sephiroth. The week before, a spilling of toxic waste had poisoned the water supply of the city. Nothing deadly, but it has been enough to make more than half of the citizen ill. Another treat from the Sorceress's Revival faction. Sky wasn't drinking tap water, so he had been the only one in the house to be spared from the sickness. He wasn't complaining, he had to take few days off to take care of his smaller brother.

- Are you alright, Riku? I'll have to go check on your brothers…

He gave him a peck on the cheek and covered him, then with a yawn, made his way to Angel and Zack's bedroom. Zack was spread on the floor on his back; apparently he had fallen off his bed. The doctor and Sephiroth were yet too weak to get up, but Angel and Cloud had started to show signs that they were really recovering. After having hauled him back into his bed, Sky went back to his own to catch up some hours of most needed sleep.

In the morning, though, he was surprised to find Cloud already up and taking care of Riku in the living room. It was feeding time. He also noticed that the shower in their bedroom was on, and he asked if Sephiroth was up.

- Yes, yes he is. Your father is far much better than yesterday. In fact he's better than me, I think. I still feel like a truck passed over me…

- I'll never get myself used to his metabolism… Like the time he lost his voice. It took him what, two days to recover?

- Yes, but when Angel passed him the chickenpox, it took him two weeks to get better. Poison had never been a problem for him, but viruses and Miniki pollen… that's another story.

The now empty milk bottle suddenly flew off as Riku began to giggle and to wriggle his arms, asking for some attention.

- Gyaa!!! Hihihi!!!!!

- He's adorable!, cooed Cloud, Sky, can you make him burp? I have to go check on Zack. He's beginning to worry me.

Sky nodded, picking up his smaller brother and a towel and proceeded to lightly tap his back to make him burp. Cloud, on the other hand, made a slight detour for the fridge, taking a bottle of electrolyte before climbing the stairs. Angel was there, kneeled before his twin's bed with a dampened cloth in hand. Zack was sleeping, but his pyjama was sticking to him, as well as his sheets. Cloud woke him up.

- You should drink a little more. You're dehydrated.

Zack nodded and shakily drank the bluish liquid. After what the blond asked his other son to take him into the bathroom for a shower while he would change the bedding. He had just thrown away the dirty set when Sephiroth came to help him. The silver haired man was dressed in a thick blue robe and his hair was still wet from his shower. Ten minutes later their sons came in supporting Zack by each side; the doctor had fallen asleep again. After tucking him in his bed, Cloud was relieved to notice his fever was finally down.

- Is he any better?

- Yes, I think. Sleep is the only thing that can make him better. Come, I'll make breakfast.

- No need to, chirped Sky, because Kyros is already on the case! Laguna, Squall, Seifer and Quistis came in to see the baby.

As on cue, there was a rumble downstairs, followed by a distress call and baby cries. Cloud's heart skipped a beat and he raced downstairs… to find Riku crying in Seifer's arms and Laguna spread on the floor in a milk mess. Squall was helping him to get on his feet, supporting him, while Quistis was searching for something on the floor. Cloud immediately reached for the spare pacifier he kept in his kimono and put him in his son's mouth. That solved one problem. He picked up a cane on the floor, giving it to Laguna. Since the first shooting attempt, the President of Esthar could not walk without it, and he would probably need it for the rest of his life.

- Angel! Oh Angel…

Quistis had quickly stopped her search when she saw Angel and Sephiroth climb down the stairs. The professor's traits were tired, but he was truly happy to see her.

- You look awful!, she said in a awe, You should be in bed right now, you're in no shape to be up!

- I'm alright, Quis, he assured her, Do you want to talk around some coffee?

So while the two lovers were going into the kitchen to join Kyros, Sephiroth and Seifer went up to put Riku to sleep. Seifer was overjoyed to take care of the baby, and upon laying him in the cradle, Sephiroth was wondering which one was the cutest… Seifer babbling or Riku half asleep in his arms.

*********

Esthar hospital

Adrian fell into his chair, totally exhausted. Since a week now, the hospital was crowded, thanks to that revolutionary faction. He groaned at that thought; it could have been a lot worse, so he shouldn't complain. The fact that Zack and some of the other doctors were still sick was worrying him, also. But not as much as Ansem's condition. The trainee's mysterious coma was doing some strange change to him. Now half of his hair, that was a rich burgundy shade, had turned silver. His brain scan showed some atypical waves and activity. All his vital functions were slowed down, but were overworking, as if he was constantly running while he was asleep.

- I really don't know what to do with him… he whispered tiredly

Just as he was closing his eyes to get a little rest, the intercom called him into the emergency room. Hours passed by, and when he finished his shift, another surprise was waiting for him into the intensive care unit; Ansem had woken up. He was still unaware of his surroundings, though. That was at least, good news. Or so he thought. The second he touched him to take his pulse, his whole body jerked and Ansem howled in pain; his skin was extremely sensitive, as if he had been burned. Another abnormality to note down… But what was going on with him?

*********

Cloud closed the door and managed to take all of his grocery bags inside. It was a beautiful day, wonderful for the Spring Festival of Esthar. Sephiroth and Cloud had planned to go in the streets to attend the fireworks with Riku that night. The silver haired man was carrying their son along some of the packages they had taken for him. Mostly clothes, because the small thing was growing up very quickly. While Cloud started to unpack and place everything, he took care to put him in his park, so he wouldn't run free in the house. He wanted to help Cloud with his task, but the blond brought him a bowl of chocolate ice cream instead, telling him to lay back for a while.

- You stayed up all night. Rest a little… I'll be okay by myself.

Sephiroth nodded, taking the offered treat. But, shortly after having turned on the TV, he began to slip away, and eventually fell asleep on the couch, the melting ice cream totally forgotten. What he did not know, though, is that he was so tired, that he had not closed Riku's park completely. The toddler took his chance and crawled to his daddy, taking support on the coffee table… but his small hands caught instead a spoon, and…

*klink*

The small noise did not alerted Cloud for a second, and the blond continued his task. He was even cooking dinner. What brought him back into the living was a joyous exclamation from Riku... His eyes widened when he saw the /mess/! There was chocolate everywhere!

- Riku! Sephiroth! Why did you let him do that! 

But neither if the two answered him, because Riku was fast asleep on the turned over bowl and Sephiroth was snoring on the couch, feet first in the melted ice cream. Cloud did the only thing he could do in such circumstances; he rummaged around to get his camera and took a picture.

End

Author's notes

Sorry for the short chapter, and the late update. I had to take some time for me. But I do hope you like Riku! He's too cuuuuuuuuuuute! I'll try to make the next chapter sooner. Thank you all for your patience. I love you all! See ya in: Unveiled shadows


	14. Unveiled shadows

Unveiled shadows

It was a beautiful summer day, with a relatively supportable heat and a cool breeze blowing on the estharian plains. Since a week now, they were relaxing at their summer mansion, on the far east of the continent. It was near the ocean and close to the forest, quiet and the garden provided them with a lot of flowers and vegetables. It was nearly dawn, and only Sephiroth was up; he always loved to see the sun rise, it was making him think about his mother. Plus, the scenery was so breath taking here, the waves colliding with the rock face combined to the first warm rays of light was making it so unreal, paradisiacal.

- Daddy?, a sleepy voice called from the hall

Sephiroth had to tear himself from the seesaw and left his tea cup on the small table. Riku, now almost two years old, was walking into the kitchen with his blanky in search for his daddy. The night before, a storm had broken out, frightening the toddler that came to sleep with him and Cloud. The silver haired man smiled and picked him up, returning to the seesaw to rock him back to sleep. It was way too early to start cooking breakfast. So he muffled his son into his robe, scratching his back, watching lovingly those sparkling green eyes drift shut once more. When he was born, their younger son had no wings, but soon after his first birthday they had sprouted from his back, like his other brothers. The only difference was their colour. They were a slight bluish-silver shade. Unable to resist to the call of the waves, Sephiroth's breathing evened, and he too returned to a peaceful sleep.

- Aris! Aris!

- Quiet, little one! You are going to wake your daddy… Oh no, look what you've done… Good morning, Sephiroth.

Sephiroth looked around sleepily, finding Cloud just under his head, Aerith and Riku, but no trace of Yuffie, Red, Laguna or Kyros. The blond kissed his forehead.

- Laguna and Kyros are preparing the picnic. We are going to take breakfast in the clearing. Go dress. And I think Yuf and the others want to go fishing in our secret spot…

- Alright. Prepare my fishing rod, then. I'll show them how it's done.

- Ish! Ish! Ish!, repeated Riku joyously flapping his little wings

Cloud immediately scooped him and began to tickle him.

- And your cute face will be the bait!

**********

Sephiroth was just cleaning his catch with Riku in the clearing. The small toddler seemed  impressed by the fish and did not wanted to come closer. But the silver haired man knew how to, so he offered him to help with the fire, tending him a materia. Riku's eyes flared with excitation as he took the small green orb. With his father's help, he lit the fire with ease, giggling at his progress. It was always the same; any spell would do the trick, Riku was literally bursting whenever Sephiroth or Cloud used magic. He began to run around, all wings out, catching little bugs near the forest's border when a small mantis got out of the woods, attracted by the cooking fish. Riku giggled and began to play with it. Occupied with the soon-to-be dinner, he warned his son.

- Don't go too far, Riku, Sephiroth called, Come back here!

Hearing his son's laughter from afar, he kept an eye on the fire as he turned his head… and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the monster near him. In a haste he grabbed the Masamune and rose into a battle stance.

- Riku! Riku! Get back here now!!!

But Riku wasn't listening. The mantis, now truly pissed off by that little squirt, lifted a clawed appendage to swipe him away… Sephiroth had already recognized the monster as a mantis, it was dangerous and unpredictable. In a second he closed the distance and grabbed his son, taking the hit directly on his back as he rolled away to safety, protecting Riku with his own body. He was grateful, though, that it had been interested only in the food, and not in him, because he was really, really an easy prey right now. Riku could not move; the beast had surely used it's pollen to paralyse him. But as he wanted to get up himself to finish it off, he found out with dread that he couldn't, and that his whole body was slowly becoming numb and cold. Soon, the world around him became a blurry mist, and he was barely aware of the hand on his back, trying to heal his wound.

- Sephiroth! Sephiroth, answer me! Cid! Take Riku to Aerith!, Vincent said, turning Sephiroth's body on his back, I don't understand… he's barely breathing… Sephiroth!

- A scratch like that cannot stop someone from breathing. Maybe there's something stuck in his throat?

- I don't… *huff… huff* think so, Kyros! Kyros, there was a mantis here… look at the trail. Ack! I can't breathe, let's get away from here! You know I'm allergic to that thing…

Vincent paled. He knew what had happened before to Sephiroth that fateful day on the Miniki island (See 'Calm before the Storm' chap. 'Sneak attack') and now everything was clear to him. With a speed unknown to him, he managed to pick up his son and dragged him to the river, as far as he could from the forest. Cloud and the others were tending to Riku, who was slowly regaining his mobility, thanks to Aerith. And then Yuffie saw Sephiroth.

********

Ansem could finally say that his nightmare was behind him, now. The young man was finally leaving the hospital, after two years and a half. After seven months of deep coma, and almost two years of treatments and operations, he was leaving. Going home. But not to cut himself from the world, no. He would go back to school and continue his medicinal studies, but he would mostly study the strange illness that had taken two years of his life.

- Take care, now, Kline said, embracing him, I feared you would not come over this at first. And I wish to see you working in the neighbourhood in the very near future.

- I will try, Stephen, I will try. Once I'll find what I am looking for. I won't let that darkness fall over anyone like this again.

- Good luck, then.

Ansem smiled, and his steps took him away, to be able to walk again freely into the city and not behind white walls was the most precious gift he could have received right now. He was returning home.

In another part of the city, though, the situation was quite the opposite. Cloud was at Sephiroth's bedside while Cid and Vincent were babysitting Riku for a while. The silver haired man had been shaken from his attack, and since Hojo and the antidote for the Miniki pollen extract had been lost, his body was taking a lot of time to eliminate the allergen substance. Weakness seemed to resume his current health state. He couldn't do even the smallest of task by himself. And he was every now and then hit by fever.

- It feels odd, Cloud said softly dampening his face gently with a cool washcloth, to be at this side of the bed. I'm more used to the other way around. Are you feeling alright now? Do you think you can sleep a little?

Sephiroth shook his head feebly. Cloud sighed, then climbed on the bed to give him a massage so he could sleep a little. Zack, Angel and Sky were supposed to come home to visit their ill father. Well, Zack was already home, but he was (as you guessed it) sleeping. Two weeks passed that way, then Sephiroth was almost back to normal. Almost, because even if the pollen had left him, he was still extremely sensitive to pulmonary infections. But Riku was making it all the better, because the small toddler was now walking, flying and talking all the time, cheering them both with his constant babble and the little energy ball he was leaving in the air. And as he grown up, he developed an acute mind and the lean body of an athlete. Cloud taught him how to battle bare handed, showing him the discipline of an adept of the ancient art of the karate and judo. That little sponge they had as a son did not stopped there, he wanted more and Sephiroth began to give him kendo lessons, finding him a little too young for sword and kata… but he would be soon.

********

Squall and all of his friends were finally getting out of that damned bunker. Since several years now, they were tracking downs the members of the 'Sorceress revival faction', responsible for the attempts against his father and several other terrorist acts through the world. After five long years of investigation, they had finally learned where were their hideout; in a cave north of Trabia garden, deep into the frozen peeks of Mt. Trabian.

They had fought for days, although their orders were clear: bring them alive, but if it is impossible, you know what to do. Well, the extremists fought until the end. None of them got out alive. The maze inside had been at their advantage at first, but after some time, Squall, Quistis and Selphie had succeeded in trapping them into a room with no exit. A few hours later, they all gave themselves death by the mean of cyanide pills. After hours and hours of searching for survivors and weapons, Zell, Seifer and Irvine joined up Squall and the others in the Ragnarok to report. But on the way, a weird creature blocked the way, a kind Seifer or Squall never encountered before.

- What the hell is that?, Said Seifer, Even a Scan can't tell me…

- Doesn't seem very aggressive, added Irvine

- Well, we'll see.

But as soon as Zell took his battle stance, the creature's antennas twitched. Strangely, it was a pitch black colour, with yellow beady eyes. The spiky haired blonde wasn't impressed for a second and ran to crush it…

- Watch out!

But the warning came a second too late. The creature jumped and disappeared into Zell's chest. His eyes widened as he felt it entwine within him, but he simply refused to be killed and focused on keeping it from taking his heart. A martial artist like him could use his inner strength and energy to fight even illnesses from the inside, and Zell was intent to expulse the parasite out. Seifer and Irvine picked him up quickly, coaxing him the promise to stay with them. Upon boarding the Ragnarok, Quistis and Selphie stayed with him, making sure he was staying conscious. Somehow, they all knew that if he was falling into oblivion, they would never see him again.

- I swear, Chicken Wuss, if you die, I'll kill ya!

- Just stay with us, Zell, pleaded Selphie, Stay with us…

- ……Aye…

Then, Squall made a long awaited announcement through the intercom.

- Approaching Esthar Airstation. Is he holding on?

- Yep, answered Seifer, But I suggest to tell them to hurry!

Few minutes later, Zell was quickly transferred to Esthar's hospital.

End

Author's notes

So? How do you like this chapter? Cold seems to have found it's way to me this week… It started with a sore throat, nothing too serious I told myself, but I ended bedridden all day Saturday. But I'm far much better now! (Thanks to Sephy and his wonderful chicken soup…!)

And one more thing: Riku is really a cute kid! I even got to babysit him! But he is playing a little too much to Final Fantasy Tactics to my liking. (Meaning; I want my Playstation baaaaaaaaaack!!!!) Seph and Cloud are gone all lovey-lovey for Valentine's day, as well as Cid and Vinny… And Good Htress is single, so she can babysit for the weekend! *burst out crying*……………… I'm getting myself lost. Anyway see you in: Prelude to tragedy.


	15. Prelude to tragedy

Prelude to Tragedy

Zell's stretcher was rolled quickly into the emergency room, but he amount of energy he was irradiating kept most of the doctors away from him. Even the nurses were afraid of touching him. And more than one remembered what had happened to the last one that had ignored the feeling. But it all changed when Zack entered the room. He immediately perceived the problem, but somehow felt he was able to handle it.

- Everyone move away from him, he ordered

As he moved himself near the SeeD, he felt the powerful rush of energy come through him and he retired his labcoat. His hands were tingling and he knew he had to act quickly if he didn't want to lose his patient. He walked to the stretcher, placing both hands on the sides of his face, feeling the determination of the young fighter. Young, sprightly and handsome man with blue eyes that should not bear anything else than mischief, and surely not pain like now. His gesture was gentle and soft as he brushed his hands against his skin. He knew him, and remembered his name, but he had to know if Zell Dintch remembered anything about himself.

- What's your name, he asked

- ………Zell…

- Well, don't worry, Zell. I'll help you.

Closing his eyes and maintaining the physical contact, Zack let the energy course through him. For a second he was totally connected to the blonde's feelings, knew everything about him, but it lasted only one or two seconds before the knowledge faded away. A fiery red light surrounded him and his wings sprouted from his back in a swift movement. As he lifted his hands, a green mist spread over Zell and the little creature that had entered him was separated from the fighter and taken out by the power of the Lifestream. The doctor opened his eyes; to everyone's surprise, they were now purple. Crossing his hands over his chest, he whispered a few words, gathering enough holy energy to strike.

- Light Wave!

Long tendrils of green circled the creature, twisting around it, choking it. In a screech, it was completely destroyed and it disappeared. Immediately, Zack went to check on Zell; his breath was even, pulse normal and all his body was limp. He was sleeping peacefully. The doctor took a glance at his face and traced the lines of his tribal tattoo with a finger.

- That was a close one, he huffed, Take him somewhere he can rest and when he wakes, notify me immediately. I'll be in my room.

With that said, he flew back to his room and promptly collapsed in his little bed.

********

Riku was half-walking and half-running toward his house, returning from school and eager to take his kendo lesson with his father Sephiroth. His shoulder length silver hair floated in the wind. He entered the mansion, leaving his books and homeworks on the kitchen table and went into the living room to retrieve his bamboo sword, then jogged happily to the yard. Sephiroth was there, busying himself with the garden, while Cloud was fast asleep in his hammock.

- Dad! I'm home!

- Did you have a good day?

- Yeah! I had gym today! Where's daddy Cloud?, asked the six year old boy

Sephiroth pointed the hammock, where Cloud lay, motionless apart the slow movement of his chest. The silver haired man smiled and ruffled his son's locks.

- We should let him rest for now. Do you have homeworks? After diner we'll come out and practise.

- Pinky promise?

- Pinky promise. Come! What would you like to eat?

- Fish! Your secret recipe!

Sephiroth sighed; he should have guessed it. Riku had a real craving for fish. Encouraging his son to start his homeworks, he started the diner. Together, they did all the work in less than an hour, and Riku even helped with the pasta salad, cutting the tomatoes (under the watchful eye of his father). All they had to do now was to practise Riku's spelling and reading.

- Go on, read this. It's from your tata Aerith.

- To Riku! Nanaki… sent you a treasure. Keep it… safe. A treasure? Daddy! Where did you put it?

- Cloud has it. Go wake him and tell him dinner's ready.

Sephiroth watched with admiration the child run to the yard and almost yank Cloud off his hammock. When he came back, he was clutching a small lightning materia. The three of them were just starting to eat when Zack and Adrian arrived. Zack was dozing off, all wings out, on his friend's shoulders. Cloud immediately came to relieve him. After saying goodbye to Riku and Sephiroth, Adrian was gone. The blond laid his son on the couch, careful not to misplace a feather, then returned in the kitchen, asking Sephiroth to keep a portion for Zack.

********

Zell was hearing his name. This was annoying, he was so well in his bed… Opening his eyes, he saw Selphie and Irvine. Groaning slightly, he turned over, or rather tried to as he realised he had an IV inserted in his right arm. Wait, he was in a hospital? He didn't remember feeling ill or being hurt…

- Where 'm I?, he rasped

- Oh!, exclaimed Selphie, Irvine! Go tell the others! Zell, you're at the Esthar University Hospital. Don't you remember anything? You were attacked by a strange little beast, and it nearly took your heart away! But Doctor Valentine saved you, and you're sleeping since two days.

- Ah, mister Dintch! Awake and aware, finally.

The blond turned his head to see doctor Zackary Valentine coming into the room with a small child with him. Riku had his annual vaccine boosters today, so he was giving him his shots when the nurse came to notify him that Zell had woken up. Riku climbed on the bed and, using his brother's stethoscope, examined his 'patient'.

- Mmmm, he said seriously, mister Zell still tired, must go back to sleep.

- Hm, hm… Not yet, Riku. It's good to hear you again, Zell. I wasn't sure if I could really be of some help, honestly I thought you were a goner, just like Ansem.

- Hey, you're talking to the best, doc! I won't go down without a fight! And don't you dare letting that little squirt order me to sleep!

- Selphie, could you take Riku down to the cafeteria? I would like to examine him more closely.

- Oh, sure! Come with me Riku! Hey you grown up since the last time!

Zackary lifted the bed and ordered the fighter to retire his shirt. He listened to his lungs, then his heart… He was worried when he noticed it was beating strongly and much faster than usual. He asked Zell if he was nervous or anxious, to what he responded by shaking his head. Not convinced, Zack placed both of his hands directly over the two most important pressure points in his back and pushed. The reaction was immediate; Zell sagged, all the tension had left him.

- You're a bad liar, Zell. Calm down, I am only doing my work. There is no need to be nervous around me. I just want to make sure everything is alright with your body.

With this said, he returned to his listening, finding it more suitable for a young man that was just waking up. His gaze returned to his tribal tattoo; the more he looked at it, the more he found it attractive. He shook himself and took out his little flashlight, looking at his pupils. He could drown into those eyes if he wanted, he had to tear himself away from Zell quickly and excuse himself before leaving in a hurry for his room. Once there, he stood shakily against the wall opposite to the door, his heart beating so hard in his chest he could feel it in his temples. Few minutes later, a soft knock and the door opened on Adrian.

- Zack? Zack, is something wrong? Zack?

- A… Adrian…

- Whoa… Okay. Do you know where you are?

- In my room. Adrian, please help me…

Zack was immediately supported by the other doctor, and led to his bed, where he sat him down. The silver haired man was shaking all over. Adrian did not knew what had happened to put him in such a state, but he decided to take him home. Anyway, it has been weeks since he had had a day off. He pleaded Zackary to tell him, though.

- I… felt it again… So strong, Adrian, but it's not right… I can't get attached to him, he'll leave me like the others, he said, hiding his face between his hands.

- One of your patient? That handsome blond maybe?

Seeing Zack's jaw almost hit the floor, Adrian smiled, than tapped his back.

- Well, lucky you, he is just behind that door with your little brother, and I think Riku figured something out…

Just to prove his point, the door opened and Riku was pulling Zell inside.

- C'mon!, he was saying, Daddy Sephiroth told me brother Zack wanted someone to be together with. You'll be just like my daddies!

Zack turned a bright red colour, while Zell began to stutter. Riku, totally unaware of how embarrassed and stunned were both men, was smiling brightly as well as Adrian.

- Well, well, he said to Riku, What a terrible matchmaker you are! What about an ice cream? Would you like that?

- YAAAAY!!!! Chocolate ice cream!

Zack found himself alone with Zell. Timidly, the blond took a step toward the doctor.

- Um… I… um, wanted to thank you, for taking out that thing outta me…

********

Ansem observed the little creature closely. Dark with two antennae, small yellow eyes. Strangely, it wasn't interested in him. In fact, as long as they weren't in danger, those 'shadows' didn't attack. He had been informed of a young man's attack few days ago, and immediately had come to check the area out. To his surprise, he had found many shadows lurking here. His research could start on a good basic; he would start by observing their behaviour in their natural environment.

End

Author's notes

Hey! Finished! Pfew… I wish I had written more, but I know you are all whining to read more… *got knocked off by a frying pan* OUCH!!!!!!! But you know it's true! Lauren! Tell them! Owwwie…

Cloud: Why don't you buy yourself a helmet?

Htress: ……………… Hey! That's not a bad idea! See ya all in : Stormy fate


	16. Stormy fate

Stormy fate

Seifer walked back to the bedroom with a tray. Squall was still lying in bed, painfully trying to cover up for his coughing fit. The tall blond sighed as he sat down, handing him a small pump and helping him with it. Strangely, this week, the SeeD commander had befell under a string of bad luck that was still following him wherever he was going. First he slipped on the just washed floor and stumbled down the stairs, braking his wrist in the process. While he was working on important papers, his desk collapsed, earning him a good contusion on both tights. And not later than yesterday, Squall was teaching some junior students to use the 'Draw' command when one of them accidentally cast a blizzara spell on him. Now he was bedridden with an arm in a sling and a very bad bronchitis.

- Don't try to suppress it, he said, and take your syrup.

- I *cough* don't want to… makes me drowsy… *cough, cough* It hurts, Seif…

Seifer picked up the magazine his mate was reading and forced him to take his painkillers, antibiotics and syrup. In less than five minutes, the brunette was sleeping peacefully. Balamb Garden was stationary in the plains near the city of Esthar, giving his occupants a few days off. Well, Zell, for an unknown reason, had decided to stay in the city as an official informant and body guard to the President. But Seifer knew better. He covered Squall warmly and left him a glass full of water nearby before going into the living room. Grabbing his PHS, he was decided to get to the bottom of all this.

*********

Cloud was drinking tea with Cid in the courtyard of their small home. Sephiroth and Riku were gone shopping with Sky while Angel was practising his sword katas at home. The professor wanted a break from Garden, he wanted some calm away from the students. Vincent joined them few minutes later with some chocolate chips cookies, some leftover by Riku the last time they had babysat him.

- A storm is coming, the stern man said.

- Yup. Perfect for the hunt.

- It's not the full moon, yet. Don't you have to wait for the full moon before going?

Cid looked at Cloud with a broad smile.

- In fact, Vinny and I are free from the hunt now.

- Yes. And it is better that way, added Vincent

In the distance, darks clouds were gathering into an enormous mass. But it was very far away, so the three men weren't worried right now. They continued to chat until Esthar's sky darkened too and the first drops of rain started to fall. But the rain soon made place to heavy blocks of what they thought ice, but when Vincent was nearly knocked out by one of those, they quickly retreated inside. Thunder roared, darkness fell, it was like a large breach had appeared in the sky, letting down fragments of stars. After an hour or two, the 'rain' stopped and Cid's yard was full of strange blocks of material. It was light and seemed malleable. Cloud was idly playing with a small piece when the phone rang. Vincent got it and quickly called the blond; it was Riku, and he was terrified.

********

Angel was pacing the small room nervously with Riku in his arms. His wings were wrapped around him in a protective gesture, but when the youngster saw his father come in, he flew off to bury himself in his arms. Cloud rocked him, and succeeded in hushing him enough so he could tell what had happened.

- We… we were goin' to uncle Lag's house, Sky pushed me hard!! The car hit them!

- Shhh… It's okay, it's okay. Angel, did you saw Zack?

- Yes. Half an hour ago. He was going to take care of Sky. Levroy and Kline were already in the surgery block with father when he got out… The only thing I know is that he has a hip fractured. It seems he had been hit the hardest. Both are out of danger, though.

Cloud sighed, hugging Riku closer, asking him who had brought him back. The small silver haired child pointed two blonds in the back of the room. Cloud smiled; it was Seifer and Zell, Zack's new boyfriend. They came closer and the fighter hugged Riku too.

- Don't worry, they're gonna be alright. Your bro is the best.

- Riku, Cloud said softly, go with Zell a minute, I'll give a phone call to uncle Laguna so he can come here and stop worrying about you, okay?

He left his son in Zell's arms, to return shortly after giving a phone call to Kyros. Seifer also phoned to Garden to ask Selphie to nurse Squall for a while, and tell Quistis that Angel could not take her to the restaurant tonight because his father and brother had been knocked down by a car. About an hour later, Cid joined them into the waiting room, saying that Vincent was still pacing in the hall, driving him crazy. Angel was quick to go with him. In the meantime, Riku had started to feel drowsy and eventually fell asleep in his grampa's lap. Laguna arrived with a meal a little after. Hours passed by, and by the evening, Vincent barged in saying that Cloud, Angel and him could go to the intensive care unit to see them.

Sky was half awake, breathing with difficulty because of his injuries. He had a tube inserted in his nose and a breathing mask, connected to a respirator, was applied to his face. He was badly scratched on his left side. Cloud came closer to him, softly caressing his right cheek, then kissed his forehead.

- You saved your brother, Riku's alright. You can rest, Sky.

- Cloud, Vincent called suddenly

The next bed was Sephiroth's. He was almost in a full body cast, in fact it started at waist level and covered both legs completely and his right arm too was totally wrapped in plaster. His neck was supported by a cervical collar and like Sky, had tubes and mask in his face. He was still under anaesthetics, sleeping peacefully. Zack was just near him, reading the medical clipboard.

- From what the policemen told me, they were walking to the Presidential Palace when a car lost control and hit them. Sky apparently saw it on time and pushed Riku out of the way, and Sephiroth shielded him with his body. While Sky only have a few ribs cracked and a minor concussion, father is suffering from multiple fractures and a major chest trauma. He also have a few vertebras misplaced, but nothing threatening now. He will need time to recover.

Silence filled the room, Vincent deeply worried, but Cloud seemed more serene. He took hold of his good hand and squeezed it. In response, his mate squeezed back, albeit very feebly. The dark haired man sat down next to his son, while Cloud returned to Sky's bed to do the same.

********

A week later

- Dad, please, I still have those papers to sign and… ooohh… but… raaa…

- No 'and' or 'papers', replied Laguna, digging his hands into his son's back, Your back is full of knots. Take off your shirt. Where is your warming gel?

- On my bedside table… but, I'm not sick anymore… ngh! Great, now I'm stuck…

Laguna came back and chuckled when he saw Squall battling to get out of his t-shirt. Carefully, he pulled it off his cast, then urged him to lay on his stomach, immediately starting to massage his sore shoulders, getting out painful gasps at first when he attacked the larger knots. After that, the gel spread a wonderful warmth through his stiff muscles. 

- See? Your body is still recovering. You should take care of you better than that.

The SeeD commander just moaned some sort of approval as his father continued his ministrations. At a certain moment, Laguna heard him whisper sleepily that he was cold, so the middle aged man went into the bedroom to retrieve a heavy quilt that was on the bed and a pillow. Kyros helped him to place his son in a more comfortable position on the couch and Seifer called them in the kitchen to eat. It was the cafeteria's speciality; hot-dogs. They ate while chatting of how it was going for Sephiroth when someone knocked at the door. A newly promoted SeeD was coming to report that another strange storm broke out on the Centra continent. Lately those storms were happening a lot.

- I hear that Cid was working on that strange material, said Kyros

- And what the hell could he do with that?, retorted Seifer, It's not like we could built something out of it…

- Actually, he is. Cloud told us he had found out that some of the blocks could work as weapons and motors. It's like a huge vessel fell in a sort of jigsaw puzzle. Speaking of which, Laguna added, I do hope Cloud's better. Last time I saw him, he looked like hell…

********

- You have to go back home… Take a shower, eat something, /sleep/…

Cloud feebly lifted his head from where it was resting, meaning Sephiroth's left arm, and gazed sleepily at his lover. The blond had dark circles under the eyes and seemed a little pale compared to his usual self. Zack had tried everything to help him to sleep, but the only thing that made him rest a little was Sephiroth. So he was at the hospital almost every time he could. Today, the doctors had removed his cervical support, but the silver haired man was feeling very queasy because of his antibiotics.

- I can't sleep without you…

- You need to. Father will come a little later, so don't worry. How's Sky?

- He still hurt a lot, so he is staying either in his bed or on the couch. He's worried about you.

- And I bet he is about /you/ too. Go home.

- But you're sick and-

- And as much as I despise to say this, I am in the right place to be so. Go home and stop worrying about me that much. You won't help me if you were to fall ill, too. I won't be able to walk around that much when I go home. Please, do it for me?

Cloud pouted; he had lost his last argument and was forced to concede the victory. He rose from his chair, bending down to kiss Sephiroth one last time.

- I miss you home…

- I know. And please, call a taxi, I don't want you to drive right now, okay? Goodbye, Cloud.

- 'bye. Love you.

- Love you.

********

Almost three weeks later, Aerith was walking into the streets of Winhill, her basket full of irises and roses. The pink clad Cetra could just not live without selling her beauties through the village, so much she had decided to open a flower shop near the bar. Yuffie and Nanaki were traveling through the world to find traces of shadows when they weren't at home.

Aerith was just leaving the item shop when a storm broke out, one of those strange spitting out 'gummi blocks' like Cid called them. The pilot named the incredibly soft material after the sweets he liked so much, to Vincent's despair. But that one was terrible, and it chilled her to the bone. The darkness that breezed through her made the Cetra scream, dropping the basket to shield her ears from the /voices/, the calls of so many, so many habitants from so many other worlds…

********

Ansem returned in the little tent he had build not far from what he had begun to call the 'Prospection Zone'. All those little shadows were accepting him in a sort of way, since the tall man wasn't disturbing their work. He had not discovered yet why they were digging or how they were communicating between themselves but he could tell they were searching for something.

Since he had left the city, Ansem was living out of hunting and observation. Curiously his hatred for those creatures that had taken mostly two years of his life had turned into fascination. He wanted to know more about them. He needed to. He also needed a place to observe them more closely. A plan begun to make his way into his head; a plan of a mansion vowed to the observation of the shadows.

********

Thin rays of terrifying yellow light pierced the darkness of the night, cracking and tearing the silence apart. Rain was pouring down in a thick veil of water, and the fury of the storm was affecting everyone. In Esthar Hospital, Zack lay awake on his cot, shaking from a cold he could not escape, like the storm itself had taken place in his heart. The doctor was terrified, as if something, a heavy menace of some sort, was announced, merciless and inevitable. A loud crack of thunder made him jump, and for a moment he wished his father was still there…

Sephiroth and Cloud weren't in any better shape, either, hiding under the large quilt of their bed with Riku and Sky. The silver haired man left the hospital only a week and a half ago, and as ridiculous as it seemed to them, they just couldn't tell themselves it was just a storm. It was a warning; Sephiroth and Cloud were clutching their head in pain at each thunder strike, saying that they were hearing /them/… it was a feeling they thought they would never have again; immediate danger, the horrible sensation of the JENOVA cells receiving a call. Riku was crying and Sky was trying to soothe everyone, but his heart started to fail him and he came closer to his dads, so that the six year-old was between them three, and they all tried to shield off that call by staying grouped together.

In another house of the city of Esthar, a restless vampire was pacing in the darkness, attracted by the lightning and rain. His whole being itched with the feeling of the hunt, but he had a very bad impression of being the prey. Cid felt more irritable than usual, mostly because of that storm, too, and both of them were arguing over the fact they should do something about it. But suddenly, Vincent's eyes widened and he fell on the floor, unmoving, as if the last assault of the storm had broken something into him; he was completely cut off from the rest of the world and couldn't hear what Cid was telling him. The pilot just gave up trying to get him to respond and picked up his body, cursing at the weather that was starting to get to him too.

Somewhere in the snowy plains near Trabia Garden, a lonely figure was crouched over a rock, looking with worry at the dark clouds in the distance. His tail batted the air nervously, then, with a sigh, he trotted back to the tent to wake the young girl he accompanied. Yuffie was already awake.

- The Planet is calling for help, Red said worriedly

- I know, the young ninja said, and we still haven't found nothing. I wonder if Aerith could tell us more…

- We are better go back to Winhill, she may have the power to speak with the Planet once more to tell us where to go or who we must search for… Maybe those storms are the key.

In Balamb Garden, the SeeD commander was looking outside with worry. He did not feel at his best, lately, and Seifer had insisted for him to pay a visit to Dr. Kadowaki. The middle aged woman had been very intrigued and wary to hear him say he was suffering from chest pains. But somehow not totally surprised. In fact, Zell was currently under observation for the same symptoms, but much more acute. Seifer was confined to bed, too, for the same reason, Selphie was feeling down and Angel was nowhere to be found. Quistis was searching for him, and it didn't take long for her to realise he hadn't left his dorm. The silver haired man was still dressed in his pyjama, shaking like a leaf over the sink of his small bathroom. The blond immediately came to him and helped him walk over to the infirmary.

- Something's wrong, he said weakly as he was laid on a bed, Zackary… I have to talk to Zack…

- Angel, sleep my love, it will get better…

- Don't leave me…

- Of course not, but I'll just go in the next room to see how are Squall and Zell, then I'll come back, okay?

The professor nodded feebly as Quistis let go of his hand. In his heart, he was feeling the distress of his twin, and his own weakness just made it more confusing and hurtful. Before he closed his eyes to escape his pain, he called him again.

- Zackary…, he murmured, Zackary… be strong for me…

End

Author's notes

Phew… Sorry for the late update. I wanted to make sure this chapter would be like I wanted it to be. Do you like it? The next chapter is called: Traverse Town and his parallel chapter is Destiny Island. Ahah! Now I see your faces light up to the prospect… I plan on updating those two chapter at the same moment, so it might take a little time for the next update. I do hope you'll like how it will turn out. Sephiroth and Cloud were a little hesitant, but they don't really have the choice, no?

Sephiroth: I don't waaaaaaant tooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cloud: Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!

Htress: Hehehe… I told you, I'm the best at that game!!! *points the gun and fire* AHAHAHAHAHA!!! DIE!!!!

Cloud and Sephiroth: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Htress: =^_^= Devil may cry… oh god, I don't know why they like those puppets that much… *shrugs and fire*

Cloud and Sephiroth: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!

Htress: ===^__^===


	17. Traverse Town

Traverse Town

Two years later

Riku was bouncing everywhere downstairs, preparing himself a snack; chocolate chip cookies (his favourite) and a big glass of milk. He quickly set his prized meal on the coffee table in the living and turned the TV on. Then, opening his books, began to do his homeworks. After a while, though, he began to worry that one of his father wasn't coming in to welcome him home… He put down his pencil and carefully made his way upstairs.

- Daddy?, he called

- Come in, Riku!, the soft voice of Cloud answered him

The young child pushed the door of the master's bedroom to see his dad giving Sephiroth a most needed massage. A sweet odour of vanilla was floating around, and the silver haired man, leaning against the pillows, was giving all the signs of someone on the brink of nodding off. Cloud smiled to his son, digging his hands into his lover's back, working in slow circles when suddenly his two feathered appendages sprouted from his back. With a contented sigh, Sephiroth nuzzled the pillow and fell into a blissful sleep. Both Cloud and Riku then left the bedroom silently.

- Why were you giving a massage to daddy Seph?, asked the youngster

- Your father didn't sleep very much last night, so he needed a little afternoon nap. But he will be ready for the take off, don't worry!

In the last two years, Cid and Vincent had worked together, building out of the gummi blocks an enormous space ship, resembling oddly to the original Highwind… The Highwind II. The blond pilot wanted to go out in the space, and saw through those storms the means to finally achieve his goal. He had stored everything he could need for a very long trip out there in the sky in the storage rooms of the ship. Tomorrow they would attend to the official take off, but Cid was planning on beginning his exploration only in a few months. From what he'd heard from Vincent, they would first do a trip around the world, just the two of them. Another good thing about gummi blocks was that they didn't need a full crew to operate them. And Cid was discovering something new about those blocks each day.

Cloud urged Riku to finish his homeworks while he set himself in the kitchen and started to cook the meal. Soon there was a spicy odour floating in the house, and it lured Riku and his half-asleep father into the kitchen, just in time to see him place a bowl full of an appetizing salad in the centre of the table. Seeing his mate sit down drowsily, Cloud immediately served him a small portion of the diner.

- You really should go back to sleep after this, he said softly. You look so tired…

Sephiroth nodded grimly. His nightmares were really getting to him. While he was lost in his thoughts, he felt two smooth hands lift his head. Cloud smiled with compassion, gently stroking his hair and then he bent down to kiss his forehead.

- C'mon, love. Eat first, then go back to bed.

********

So many things to do, so many calls to answer and so many, many specimen to study… Ansem, after consecrating his energies building the enormous mansion, was now continuing his research on the Heartless. Two years ago, he could not even understand their subtle language, but after one of them entered in him, he was able to 'speak' with the Shadows. He had learned so much things from those primary exchanges, but he had discovered more with his experiments.

The Heartless, the name itself had come from the fact that those creatures had no heart at all, were born from darkness. And since he had discovered that fact, he was researching and experimenting on that particular concept. Darkness, far from being only the lack of light, was a deep and critical feeling, according to him. Ansem experiments involved living specimens, including humans being, and the results were always the same; when exposed to the Heartless, they were immediately attacked and became Heartless too. In parallel, living beings, when put through exhausting ordeals and lack of light, or any stimuli that could lead to a feeling of happiness, of a 'light' feeling, would be a prized darkness source. Once, he had witnessed a young man transform itself into a Heartless, even though his heart was pure and innocent. Only one drop of darkness had been sufficient to corrupt him. And that only woke up one word from the former doctor; amazing.

During his last visit to the excavation site, he had been astonished to notice that the Shadows had released a large, solid block of transluscid blue stone in which was encased some sort of creature. But they didn't seem to mind her, and they were still digging around. Lately, he was feeling it, there was an urge to find whatever they were searching for. Many shadows surrounded him and he smiled. An idea had found it's way to him and his laugh resonated through the cavern. Turning on his heels, he softly caressed the crystal, a sly smirk on his lips, and asked some shadows to come with him.

********

Kline sat down at his desk and read the report that Ansem had send him. A wrinkle of worry marked his forehead. Though he was happy the young man had found what he was looking for, he was worried about his mental stability. In almost two years he hadn't had any human contact, and the experiments he was describing seemed… disturbing, at the least. He had talked to a lot of other doctors about this, mostly psychiatrists, and he decided to go to his 'Darkness Nest', as Ansem called his mansion. He left that report on his desk and left for the cafeteria. Adrian was there, taking out his lunch to eat it in his room; he looked rather tired. Well, Zack had put in for a three weeks vacations.

- Adrian, he greeted, I have to talk to you… Could you sit down a minute?

- Yes, yes.

- Thank you. I will go up to Trabia Mountains to see Ansem. He worries me. His last report, well… is quite deranging.

- I know. I've read them, too. Go and try to take him back to reason, I'll take in more students to cover up for your absence.

Again Kline thanked Adrian before leaving the hospital. He hoped he could turn the tide…

*********

Sephiroth woke up at one go, screaming and clutching his head in pain. Cloud soon followed and immediately reached for his mate's shoulders. The silver haired man almost jerked away but Cloud tightened his grip on him, pulling him forcefully toward his chest. They had to attend to the take off of the Highwind II tomorrow, and the blond was worrying about Sephiroth's health.

- It's alright, you're with me, now… calm down, Seph…

- Is Riku alright?, he asked suddenly

- Well, yes, I guess… I put him to bed two hours ago and he's still asleep…

- Can you go check? Please…

The alarm in Sephiroth's voice startled Cloud, so he did not argue and got up to go check on his sons. Apart Zack, who was still watching TV, they were all sleeping. When he came back from his little tour, the blond sat down on the bed and took his mate in his arms and rocked him.

- Tell me what's wrong, he pleaded

- Lately… lately I've been having those dreams… We are all on a ship, then I see JENOVA take Riku and Zack away… I know it cannot happen, but the /feeling/, Cloud… The feeling is so strong I think I am going to die if I ever see that again.

- Maybe your accident is haunting you… Sephiroth? Oh Seph…

Cloud pulled Sephiroth's head toward his chest when he saw tears leaking out of those shining emeralds. Himself had a sinking feeling somehow since a few days, but he ignored that his mate had visions like that… Cloud held his shaking body closer, trying to convince him that nothing would ever happen to their children, but wasn't very successful. They both did not sleep very much, and passed the rest of the night close to each other.

********

- Damn &?&&?$ weather of my &%#*&*%!!!!

- Cid, calm down. You said it yourself; this ship is build to fly in any condition. Why are you so worried?

- *sigh* I wanted the ship in his full glory…

A small laugh answered his pout and Vincent passed his arms around his torso from behind. The pilot sighed again and the vampire nuzzled his neck. Both startled when a eight year old bomb burst into their cabin. Riku jumped into Cid's arms, hugging him tightly as Zack stepped in, frowning at his smaller brother.

- How many times did I tell you to knock before entering?, he scolded.

- Zack, don't be so hard on him, he's still young, argued Vincent.

The dark haired man circled the pilot and snatched the youth, lifting him on his shoulders to make a turn of the ship. Zack came to sit down on the bed, a little spark in his eyes that Cid easily recognized. _Ah… So the kid's finally in love…_, he though, chuckling. The silver haired doctor heard him and quickly asked what was so funny.

- You, silly. Remind me of Vincent the first time when Shera moved in with Reeve. He was so happy… Something that hadn't happened to him since too damn long. Now, tell me; how are you two goin'?

So while the two were talking, Sephiroth was lead very forcefully into one of the cabin; he was afraid, tired and swaying on his feet. Cloud opened the door and pulled his mate inside, Aerith on his tail. The two of them managed to get him tucked in, and immediately he started to drift off, but he managed to grab Cloud's arm.

- Don't leave me…, he whispered softly.

- I will be back, Cloud assured, But I have to see Vincent first. Aerith will stay with you, okay?

The flower girl was soon to the silver haired man's bedside, helping him to get the calm he needed to finally slip into a dreamless sleep. Cloud gave him a kiss, then left to find Vincent, but fell on Angel and Sky instead, who were making a quick tour of the enormous ship. They told him that the crowd outside the Airstation was growing even if a storm was about to burst. Sky also told his father that Zack and Riku were on the outside deck together. Cid came not long after they met, saying that Vincent was at his post in the command centre.

- Only fifteen minutes b'fore take off! Come see it were the real action takes place!

- I had to see Vincent, anyway. Angel, you look pale, are you alright? And where's Quistis?

- Quis stayed with Zell, Selphie and Irvine to prevent the people to come too close of the ship… Father, Cid, could you just take me into a cabin? I think… I think I'm going to get sick… ugh…

Cid chuckled, and both he and Cloud supported him to a nearby room where they could lie him down. Well, with the motors heating, Cloud should have thought about it sooner. Luckily for him, the spiky haired blond was rarely airsick. In the command centre, Vincent was talking to Laguna and Kyros, while Squall was inspecting the ship's commands. Yuffie and Seifer entered too, when Cid declared it was time. He made a signal to Vincent and they took place to prepare for take off.

********

Kline was wandering through the deserted hallways of the large mansion, a little disoriented. He was seeing things moving near him, like shadows, but he couldn't be sure. Slowly, he turned a corner and entered a room looking like a library. There were books and parchment scattered everywhere, and he caught a glimpse of light upstairs. A small study welcomed him, but again no one was there.

- Ansem? Where are you?

Only the silence answered him. He sat down on the chair, getting his reading frames out to read Ansem's journal. After a while, what he had suspected turned to be true and he sighed in defeat. Leaving the study he tried to find his ancient student, to no avail. Until he leaned on a wall, the said wall turned on itself, revealing a dark tunnel. Carefully, he made his way down the carved stairs, always going down, for what seemed an eternity to him. The walls started to glow a soft green shades, and from what he had heard and read, that meant he was going deeper, toward the Planet's core, toward the Lifestream. He also noticed that the creatures, the small shadows he thought he has seen up in the mansion were hiding in that tunnel, watching him as he approached a large, shattered crystal. Then, he saw him; Ansem was standing in front of an open door. Next to him was also glowing a sort of small hole, looking like a keyhole.

- I was waiting for you…

- Ansem! Stop this nonsense! You're slowly going insane!

- Ha! You're in no position to be ordering me! Look around yourself, you're surrounded.

Kline looked back, and saw with dread thousand of small yellow eyes watching him. Ansem turned toward him and laughed.

- See? JENOVA is destroying the core of this world, sending it into total darkness. That door will let us travel to other worlds, I will see if darkness can spread through the universe… 

- Ansem!

- I'll be known as the father of this new dark age, even the SeeDs cannot stop me now!

- Ansem!!! No!

- Mwahahaha!!! This is it! The beginning of the end! And you'll never live to see it! Go ahead, Shadows! Go to the outside world and take it to the dark side!

Suddenly, Kline saw nothing else than a gigantic wave of darkness moving on him, and that's all he would ever see again.

*********

Longs tendrils of swirling energy circled Zack's body, even his limits weren't of any use. Riku was crying in his arms, and both couldn't escape. The doctor began to panic as breath left his lungs all of a sudden, and he felt himself being sucked into a kind of vortex. Cloud screamed, trying to get away from Cid and Sky that were preventing him from going outside. The storm had broken out so quickly, everyone had been taken by surprise, and then, almost immediately, strange pools of darkness had appeared almost everywhere taking away people, and the small shadows had invaded the city of Esthar.

- RIKU!!! ZACK!!! NO! NOOOOOOOO!!!

Both of them disappeared just as Sephiroth barged into the command centre. Green eyes widened in shock, no sound got out of him but a small puff of air as his knees buckled. Vincent rushed to him as Cloud was continuing to trash and scream, but after few minutes, he slid to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. Sky embraced him, but he quickly had to be lay down, as for Sephiroth who despite the fact that he was still conscious, he was totally unresponsive. Sky reached for something in his pocket; he, Angel and Zack, since they knew Cloud could not stand the molecular shifting of the JENOVA cells were always carrying nitro-glycerine, just in case. As he was slipping a small tablet into his father's mouth, Aerith came rushing in, looking terrified.

- Cid! Cid!!! The Planet is dying! Take us away, take off, quick, or we'll die too!

- But Riku—

- No time to loose! Take off now!!!

So Cid did as the Cetra told, taking off into outer space, where they would derive for several weeks, guided by the navigation gummi block.

********

- Don't worry, Sephiroth, they aren't dead. Just… taken to another world, as for Laguna, Kyros and everyone that was sucked into the vortexes…, Cloud said softly

Sephiroth closed his eyes and Cloud picked him up, burying himself into his shoulders.

- Please talk to me!, he sobbed, I know you hurt but talk to me!

The silver haired man slipped his arms around his mate's waist, and for the first time in weeks, he cried for the loss of his children.

- ……… We'll… search for them?

- Yes… yes I swear, we'll bring them back.

Vincent closed the door silently. Angel and Sky looked at him, worried, but the vampire nodded. Sephiroth would be okay. That was at least one problem solved. Their main one was the food. Well, at first, Cid had only stored food for two people on a one-year trip… Seifer, Squall, Sky, Angel, Cid, Vincent, Aerith, Yuffie, Red XIII, Cloud and Sephiroth had to ration food and water, and at most they could stand only four or five months… through their exhausting trip into space, Aerith was tending to all of them as the healer, because Seifer and Angel started to feel space sick while the others but Cid, Vincent and her, began to suffer from strange weakness. But, finally…

*******

- Take him out first!, Aerith ordered, Poor Vincent…

Cloud and Sephiroth carried Vincent out of the Highwind into the small house of the third sector. They had just landed at Traverse Town that the citizen were already helping them out, carrying the ones that were too weak to walk. They had derived into space for seven full months before landing in this world. Seifer, Yuffie, Sky and Sephiroth needed help to walk, the others were relatively fine. But Vincent had deprived himself of food, giving his part to Cid whenever he could. So Cid was the less affected by the food shortage. But Vincent…

- C'mon, Vin… In a few days you'll be okay.

- Squall!!! Squall! My baby! Oh thanks Heaven you're alive! Squall!

The brunette turned and soon found himself buried in the arms of his father, and without waiting any longer, he collapsed. Once they were all settled around a good bowl of potage (most of them hadn't eaten since a lot of time), Cloud asked Laguna the question.

- Laguna, do you know if Zack and Riku are here?

- … I'm afraid… No, Cloud I… I didn't see them, and I hoped Kyros would be with you… We lost so much… Let's hope they will find their way to Traverse Town… I heard everyone lands here at sometime… Let's hope…

End

Author's notes

Here it is! Cloud and Co landed at Traverse Town… I hoped to get the next chapter up with him, but I had so much difficulties with this one… So Destiny Island will have to wait a little too… Lauren, my, it's been so long since we last send news, I am so sorry, I have been very busy, gomen nasai… So everyone; SORRY FOR THE TERRIBLE DELAY!!!! *wears helmet and receive the obligatory pile of junk* (muffled) Thank you.


	18. Destiny island

Destiny Island

Zack was feeling light headed, floating, so weak… Too tired, too confused to do much more than open his eyes. And when he did, he realised he was drowning. He tried to swim up to the surface, really tried, but his arms were unresponsive. He saw the waters around him go darker, and just before oblivion claimed him, he felt something grab his collar.

- Zack! Zack! Hold on!

Zell pulled out Zack and tried to make him float on a piece of wood. Riku and him grabbed him and fiercely tried to resist to the storm, but they all failed when an enormous wave sent them all tumbling into the raging waters.

Like the six year old he was, little Sora was playing on the beach, trying to catch little fishes. The sun was high and the breeze good, so he ran up to the small waterfall. But as he turned, his eyes caught a glimpse of silver lying on the sand. As he got closer, he saw that it was not a debris fallen from the sky and coming from the previous storm but a man, and next to him was a child. Both seemed asleep, but Sora knew better; two days ago, they had found out a group of people in the forest. And now this…

- Hey!

Sora looked up and saw a spiky haired man walk toward him. Well, at least he tried, because he got tripped by his own feet and tumbled down the small slope. Immediately the youth ran for his house to get his parents. Soon local people were alerted and the strangers were taken into Yugi and Faen's house, and Sora's mother started to take care of Riku, giving him a bath, changing his ragged clothes and making sure he was warm enough so he wouldn't get sick. The child was then laid next to Zell, who was half awake, while Yugi was tending to Zack's side. Both of them had cocoa coloured hair and eyes, and they were lean in stature. Yugi had a wide scar on his left cheek and arm, while Faen had a tribal tattoo circling her neck. It was a stylized snake, it's tail landing on her right shoulder while the head was on her left cheek. They looked young and trustworthy.

- He swallowed too much water, he said to his wife, he'll have to keep the bed for a few weeks. But he have to wake up, first. Sora, could you go you and Kairi out and bring me some poapu flowers and medicinal herbs? Faen, the three of them will need your special balm…

- Alright, dear, I'm getting to work as soon as Sora comes back.

Zell stirred in his bed, but Yugi was quick in pushing him back into the comfy padding. He did not fight and looked at Riku worriedly.

- I'm Zell, he rasped, This one is Riku, and the other is Zack. How… how are they?

- Shhh, answered Yugi, If it can reassure you, the child, Riku, should be fine. He is merely exhausted, as you are. And the one you call Zack should be too in a couple of weeks. He swallowed a lot of sea water, he'll need a little more rest than you two. You are safe here, and sleep is what you should do for now.

Zell nodded weakly before squeezing Riku a little closer to him, and then fell asleep again. Riku was fast to recover, and two days later he was playing with Sora. Although they were going outside often, he would always return each hour to check on his brother, and like he explained to Yugi and Faen, his boyfriend. He also asked Sora if he knew where were his fathers…

- Fathers?, asked Faen, You mean your parents. You can't have two fathers.

- Yeah, I know. But daddy Cloud is /special/. Daddy Seph told me that a mad doctor did some awful experiences on him, it almost killed him! But daddy Cloud is strong, and when they go all lovey-lovey well, I never saw it, because I am the last one, dad gets an enormous tummy with a baby inside.

Both adults looked at each other with wide eyes, disbelieving what they had just heard. But a feeble voice confirmed what Riku had affirmed. Zack repeated it, just added more technical terms. The young, cocoa haired man grabbed a bowl on the table and took it to Zack's lips; it was a tasty potage, mixed with a creamy substance that immediately soothed his raw throat.

- Bro!

Riku bolted and jumped on the bed as soon as his brother finished his meal, hugging him tightly. But Faen arrived quickly to help the poor doctor, rubbing his chest with a sweet scented balm.

- Hey, and he actually /likes/ that!

Zack smiled, easily recognizing Zell's voice and humour as he drifted into sleep again. The calm of this island was pleasant to him. He was feeling safe, so the fact that Riku was near him just helped him in recovering in a record time.

Few years later

Riku held his wooden sword higher, smirking. He had beaten Sora once more. Not very far from here, Kairi was laughing softly at Sora's demise. The brunette humphed.

- How can you be so good at that?

- Both of my father were swordsmen, Seph taught me a lot of things.

- Even so… I should be able to beat you!

- Don't worry, Riku said, ruffling his hair, you are improving.

Sora was worrying over his progress all the times, and mostly because they would board their raft soon. The three of them, and even Zack and Zell, wanted to leave the island and try to find out what had happened to the others. For now they were still gathering supplies and putting an effort into the building of the raft. The two adults were installing the numerous containers while the youths were training. Selphie, Wakka and Tidus, had also landed on this tiny island, a day or two before them. Zell had promised the girl that they would come back to get her once they would reach Esthar, and the Ragnarok.

But for now they were still preparing their journey. So Riku left his friend to go back home, where Zell was making diner. But the youth wasn't very hungry, because he had eaten berries with Kairi and Sora an hour before that… So he succeeded in making his brother worry about him, and went to bed early. Zell and Zack decided to leave him for a couple of hours, going to walk around the beach together.

- It's so relaxing here, the silver haired man whispered.

As they passed by Yugi's hut, Zell wrapped an arm around Zack's torso, guiding him on the top of the hill, and they climbed on a tree. There, he picked up a ripe paopu fruit he ripped in two, giving the other half to his mate. In a tender gesture, the silver haired doctor nuzzled Zell's neck and took a bite out of his part, holding his lover close to him. Both savoured the sweet and crispy fruit, then Zack gently nibbled at the nearby ear.

- Mm… Zell… You know what the paopu fruit means, do you?, he whispered seductively

- Yeah…

- Come here…

The sprightly young man turned and captured his lover's lips with his own, forcing his tongue into Zack's mouth. Their kiss deepened, and Zell suddenly found his lover's hands holding his head, gently massaging his temples, like he used to do before everything started. Then, they lowered to his back and sides as the doctor suddenly broke the kiss to start suckling on Zell's exposed neck. Panting in delight, the blond slipped his hand into his mate's pants, stroking the already rock hard member. Immediately Zack shuddered, taking off Zell's shirt to attack his chest with gentle nips.

- Zack! God Zack!!!, he almost screamed, arching dangerously, Let us climb down first!

But the silver haired man didn't care, and he brought Zell closer, suckling on one sole spot on his right shoulder, creating a nice bruise.

- Why? Are you afraid to fall? You should know better…

In a swift movement he managed to get rid of his and Zell's pants, flipping back with his mate and as the blond braced himself for a rather harsh landing, he found himself lying atop of Zack, totally naked and they were surrounded by white feathers. Zack smiled adoringly to his lover, his wings had torn open his shirt, the moon seemed to entranced them somehow, and Zell cupped his face tenderly before their hands found each other's. Slowly, he buried his face into the silver hair, their body melting together. The angel nibbled at his earlobe, moaning his name with passion.

- I love you so much, Zell whispered

Again he took hold of Zack's manhood, squeezing it gently, using every drop of precum to lubricate his opening. The silver haired man panted as he felt himself being stretched out; it felt so good… and when a finger grazed his prostate, he cried out, his wings twitching to wrap themselves around Zell's body. Soon enough, his patience worn out and he gently parted his mate's legs some more before slowly entering in him. Zack crushed his lips against the blond's as the dance begun, slowly taking them into the high spirals of pleasure. When the first rays of light pointed at the horizon, all you could see at the top of the hill was a heap of feathers.

- Hey, what is that?

- …… Bro? Are you alright?

Something stirred under the feathery mass, and a very recognizable silver hair poked out. Then a sleepy face, and a hand covered by shredded clothing. Slowly, the wings parted a little, showing a very sleeping Zell. Both of them had their pants on, the only things they missed were their sandals, lying a few feet away near the beach. Sora and Riku laughed, waking up the still dozing man.

- You two went to the beach yesterday?, asked Sora.

- Yes. We had to talk a little. Are you still tired, Zell?

A soft nuzzle answered him. With almost no efforts, Zack picked him up.

- Come on, kids. I'll put sleepy head back to bed, and I'll make my famous ultra pancakes!

Zack sighed. Zell did not feel well at all, for he had stayed all day long in bed, saying he had dizzy spells. Now he was shaking and moaning. Something was telling him it was those chest pain that had resumed, and it could only leave him worried. Soft padding sound alerted him and he saw Riku coming toward him, his small wings wrapped around his body. He dropped his wooden sword at the door and Zack saw him sway and rushed to him. He put a hand on his forehead.

- Riku, are you alright?

- No, the child moaned back, I hurt…

Scooping him up, he placed him carefully on his bed, next to Zell, undressing him until he wore only his boxers. Then, he asked him where he was hurting, to what Riku answered he didn't know, just shook his head, making a pained grimace.

- Riku, Riku, look at me. Good. Just nod if the answer is 'yes'. Can you breathe easily?

A nod.

- Can you see clearly?

Again, a nod.

- Okay.

Zack concentrated a little, and let his powers surround his little brother. A sleepel spell was all it took to take Riku to a dreamless slumber. He continued to take care of Zell for a few hours before he too slipped into the world of dreams.

Something was wrong. A nameless fear seized Zack as he woke up, his heart pounding in his chest furiously. A flash of blinding light an a terrible rumble took his gaze up to the sky; a storm. He walked to the window. But instead of thunder and lightning, he saw a gigantic shadow looming over the island, and thousands of small beast were roaming around. But one thing made his heart race; the flash of silver battling with his wooden sword. Immediately reaching for his bow, he stormed out.

- Zack!!!, a desperate cry called him, Help!!!

Zell was surrounded by dark tendrils that threatened to choke him. It was too similar to the day they were separated from the others. The doctor shot an arrow, but it passed through whatever was holding his lover captive.

- Riku! Riku! Come closer!

But Riku seemed to sink into the ground, his face expressionless as Sora was trying to pull him out. Then, as he was just waiting for his brother to look at him, he disappeared. Quickly after that, Zack bolted to reach Zell's position, just in time to grab his hand, but he was sucked into the dark vortex, too, leaving only his dragon ring into the silver haired man's palm.

- No…

When the shadows wanted to swallow him, he jumped off into a newly formed vortex. He would find Zell, Riku and even his fathers before falling to the darkness. And the last thing he saw as he was taken away was the whole Destiny Island defended by a sole brown haired boy wielding a blade; a Keyblade.

End

Author's notes

Supported by Sephiroth and gently sat down on her chair Hi everyone. Sorry for the late update. I should have done it more quickly, but I had trouble with my muse… I also have been slowed down by a knee injury. I still don't know what it all returns. I still have to go se the doctor for that. For now, I put ice on it. I can walk, but not be as active as I use to be. Awww… it sucks… when I stand up too fast it hurts so much I think my leg is going to collapse…

Sephiroth: Just relax, Htress. Cloud, dear, could you bring some ice?

Riku: And I loaned 'Futurama' for you!

Angel: Bought some chocolate ice cream, too.

Htress: Oh thank you both… AAH!!! Coooooooooold!!!!

Zack: Cold is good for what you have.

Cloud: Yep. Listen to the doctor. And you know what would do you good? A group hug!

Riku: YEAH!

Group hug

Htress: Gasps! Save me!!!


	19. Welcome in hell

Welcome in hell

Sephiroth was floating again. It has happened a couple of times before, but he never remembered it clearly. But the sensation was familiar, almost as soothing as being in the Lifestream. He was dreaming, or perhaps seeing other places, because he was seeing Riku, Zack, Kyros… But he couldn't move to grab them and bring them back. Then, nothing. Everything blacked out, leaving him into the nothingness, floating…

Angel was just coming back from Cid's gummi shop, dropping by the small market to buy something to make the diner. Cloud was still at his uncle's house, talking with Vincent. Lately, Sephiroth's health was worrying him. In fact, it happened twice he walked up on him while he was on the verge of blacking out. Though both of them had been travelling around the many worlds surrounding Traverse Town for a few years searching for their missing children, never did they felt like they were weakening in any way. Aerith herself could not comprehend what was happening to Sephiroth, but she knew Riku and Zack's lost had something to do with it. Like she said to Angel later, she thought that like JENOVA, he was trying to summon his missing 'parts', probably unconsciously, leading to a physical exhaustion. But it remained a theory, since they couldn't prove anything.

Pushing the door open, Angel walked into the kitchen, emptying his bags. Their house was much smaller than their mansion in Esthar, or the wooden one at Katailu, but it was very cozy.

- Father, I'm back! Cloud says he'll come with Vincent and Cid. Father?

When he got no answer he began to panic. Leaving everything he had started, he searched through the house, stopping dead in his track when he found Sephiroth; he was lying unconscious in the hall between his bedroom and the small atelier. Angel kneeled beside him, and that's when he heard the main door open.

- Who's there?!, he shouted, panicked

- Well, it's me Angel why…

- Dad, go get a doctor, Aerith, anyone who can help!!!

He heard a curse, voices as he carefully turned his father on his side, checking for pulse and breath he found quite quickly, to his relief. Cloud was short to arrive near him.

- Dad!, started Angel, Why did…

- Vincent went to… Let's hope he'll be alright…

The two of them managed to take him into the bedroom and onto the bed. Sephiroth moaned softly, opening one tired emerald eye, then the other, just in time to see Aerith and Vincent enter the small bedroom.

- How do you feel?

He turned his head to fell on Cloud's concerned look. He really wanted to answer, but he only fact that he was awake seemed to have sucked the rest of his energy. Cloud lifted him, sitting behind him to let Aerith examine him. But Sephiroth blacked out again. Sky just had the time to catch him as he was falling on his side. The flower girl bit on her lower lip, deeply worried.

Something was playing with his nose, and it smelled funny. A small paw lifted his right eyelid, surprising him, and he jerked up. The thing, that turned out to be a small monkey, jumped off him. But Zell did not have the chance to look around his surroundings; a terrible pounding in his head forced him to lie back down.

- Abu, leave him alone!, a feminine voice said, Are you alright? Aladdin? Don't you have some water in here? Hey, just drink this, you'll feel better.

After taking the offered water, Zell began to feel better and his sight adjusted. He was in a warm place, stone house with no windows, just openings… A young woman with long black hair tied in a braid was looking at him with a gentle smile. The monkey was on her shoulder, and a man with also black hair, wearing a red hat, seemed to wait for his answer.

- Thank you. Where am I?

- In Agrabah, where else? I am Aladdin, the lil one here is Abu and the beautiful lady is Princess Jasmine. And you? Who are you and where are you from?

- I'm Zell Dintch and I come from Esthar.

- Esthar?!? Both of them exclaimed, Kyros!!!

Seifer sighed. He was bored. Again. So since Squall wasn't there, he decided to go to the bar. Cid would probably be there, so he would be less bored. He effectively met him, but the pilot was with his shadow, aka Vincent. And to his surprise, the dark vampire was the one to be /very/ inebriated. He couldn't stand up alone, and even less walk so when he pried off Cid's arms from his waist he gracefully fell face first on the floor. Cid, ever so kind, picked him up, only to be shunned again.

- Vin! Stop acting like this… I didn't tell you you had a f?$ing drinking problem! I-

- Wanna go hooooooome!

- I know, I know!

- Cid? D'you need a hand?

- Huh? Hey, kid! Good timin'! Could you get Cloud for me? He's in the booth over there…

Seifer nodded, smirking at the drunken Vincent. How many times did he see him glare at Cid whenever he was drinking? Shaking those thoughts away, he looked over to the booth Cid had been pointing to see some strands of blond hair sticking out from a corner. Cloud was slumped over the bench, looking totally wasted. Without efforts, he picked him up, dragging him along the dark streets with Cid carrying Vincent like a potato sack… but he was kinda /greener/.

- Ah SHIT!

Seifer chuckled. It was actually funny to see the reverted side of that couple. Even if it was late, he knocked at the door of the Strife's family, and a very dishevelled Angel answered it.

- Brought you back your father… Suggest you to be very gentle with him tomorrow morning. Might catch the hangover disease…

- Thank you, Seifer. Say hello to Leon for me.

- Will do. Bye.

Sephiroth gently placed a very /cold/ washcloth on Cloud's forehead. His mate smelled like wine and sake, wasn't even undressed, looked dishevelled (remembering him of Reno…) and he was sprawled across the bed, half over the silver haired man. So he guessed he had gone drinking with Cid last night… He couldn't blame him. Sephiroth had been bedridden almost one week, unable to do anything else than sleeping. Placing back Cloud into a fœtal position, he tried to stand up; first he sat on the edge of his bed, slipping into his black thongs then slowly rose. His back was sore and it took him a few minutes to get his balance back. A loud roaring caught his attention outside; it was a huge gummi ship. By looking at it, he saw dark vortexes too and a fresh breeze came to him through the window. He grabbed a long sleeved shirt, brushed his hair before tying it. His heart felt lighter, his strength was back and it is with a good pace he reached the town's square. Something in him ringed.

The occupant of the gummi ship disembarked. He was, to say the least, weird. He looked like an oversized mouse, and wore a crown. When he saw Aerith, and when the flower girl saw him, they immediately came to each other, and disappeared in her house. Sephiroth stood there for a moment, dazzled, when Sky ran up to him.

- Dad! What are you doing outside?

His son grabbed gently his shoulders.

- You should go back home and take it easy…

- Something happened, Sky, he answered, another storm took another world… And I do not feel as tired. I feel like walking around for once.

- Then I'll go with you. Maybe we'll find something on our way back?

Sephiroth did not answered and lead his spiky haired blond son in the back alley near the item shop. His heart was pounding into his chest. Something had to be nearby… In a heap between two crates were lying a very familiar blond woman and a long awaited silver haired man…

- Where were you… I'm so glad you're all right. We are searching for you since a few years now. But Riku?

- He was with us on Destiny Island. I lost him… and Zell, too. Will they come here, too?

Cloud sighed.

- I don't know…

Aerith then barged in with Cid and the newcomer whose name was Mickey. The small mouse seemed all cheerful and confident, but a little loud. Cloud held his poor head with his hands, remembering why he wasn't drinking too much usually. King Mickey Mouse patted friendly his wild spikes.

- Don't you worry about your lost son, or friends. They will all end up here. A pair of mighty knights from my kingdom are on their way, with orders to bring to Traverse Town everyone who is searching for someone.

- King Mickey told me that if we defeat the Darkness Master, every world destroyed by it will be returned to it's original form…, added Aerith.

- Would you like to have tea with us, Your Majesty?

The small mouse looked up at Sephiroth and smiled.

- Unfortunately, time is against me. So I'll leave you all soon, my friends. I can't delay my work any longer. Though Aerith the Cetra is right, none of you can defeat the Darkness Master. Only the chosen one wielding the Keyblade can. But I am counting on you to teach him everything about the wielding of  such a weapon. Do not give up hope.

They all watched as the king passed the doorway, wishing him good luck before sitting down to drink the green tea Sephiroth had prepared. Cloud heaved a sigh, then leant back on Zackary, who seemed deep in thoughts. Asking him what was the matter, but in a rougher language, Cid wasn't waiting for an answer like…

- I know who is the chosen one.

Quistis took a certain time to come around. Angel was by her side, holding her hand. She felt weak and the last thing she remembered was being injured by a heartless. She could open her eyes, but everything seemed to float into a mist of some sort, nothing was clear anymore.

- Quis? Are you all right?

- Angel?

Her voice sure did not sound very healthy, because she heard Angel call his brother and Aerith immediately. But the short time it took for both of them to come, she had already drifted into a dreamless sleep. The Cetra felt it; and shook her head in defeat, stopping Zack before he could start.

- She had been injured by a heartless. There is nothing we can do, but wait… Angel, you are her strength, now.

- She'll be okay?

- Her heart is strong, for sure she'll be alright. But it takes time. It's nothing like Zell's case.

So Angel, Cloud, Sky, Zack and Sephiroth relayed themselves to the blond's bedside. After two weeks, Quistis was better, walking on the slow motion, but better. She was grateful to Cloud and Sephiroth. And when she started to regain her strength, Angel decided to lend an apartment in sector 3. People started to flow into Traverse Town, due to a small gummi ship coming from King's Mickey world. First Selphie, then Irvine and lastly…

Seifer was busying himself with a dust cloth while Squall was out, talking to Aerith. And Laguna? He was doing the dishes. It was the cleaning day, and the brunette had swept the floors and washed the windows before going out early this morning. The blond was in the bedroom upstairs when someone knocked at the door. Laguna said he would get it, so he let his things back in the kitchen and grabbed his walking stick, wobbling through the living room to reach the door when it opened. Squall entered, followed by a heavily dressed man, or woman, he couldn't tell. Whoever that person was, his body was muffled into a ample, dark blue cloth that left only a slight opening for the eyes. But that tiny opening was enough for Laguna.

- I think someone is here to see you, father. I found him at our doorstep. A new friend, perhaps?

- New friend? I think your father knows better. Isn't it true, Laguna?, the stranger asked

The voice somehow seemed familiar to Squall, but it's when he looked at his father that he had his answer; Laguna was crying.

- Nine years… It's been nine years! Get out of whatever you're wearing so I can finally see you for real…

The black skinned fighter retired his garment before throwing himself on Laguna. Their embrace was a fierce one, that they broke only when Kyros noticed how pained his mate seemed. And he was right; his leg had decided to cramp up again. But he refused to let go of him and the lean fighter sighed. Decidedly, he would never cease to be so dependant. But Kyros could forgive Laguna for that now, because he too didn't feel like letting him go too. After taking him on the nearby armchair, the president of Esthar stopped sobbing.

- Kyros… You're there… you really are… hey, you're crying, too.

- Yeah… I guess you rubbed off on me. I was afraid of not seeing you ever again. But it's over, we're together again…

- And alone, noticed Laguna with a predatory smile

- Riku… is not with you…

- I am sorry, mister Valentine, he wasn't in Agrabah…

Sephiroth hung his head in defeat. Apparently his missing son was nowhere to be found. He felt Cloud's head on his shoulder, then heard him murmur that they should let Zack and Zell alone for moment. Grimly, the silver haired man stood up and followed Cloud outside. They were going to the bar together, the small blond was as devastated as his mate, without voicing it, they would drown their sorrow tonight in hopes of forgetting it for a moment.

The small establishment was oddly resembling to the old 'Seventh Heaven' that Tifa used to have in the sector 7 before everything came crashing down. Sephiroth chose a dark corner for them, not wanting to be bothered by any other client tonight. When the waitress came in to ask their order, the silver haired man asked what was the strongest drink they had.

- Meteor drive, she answered, It's a mix of cognac and the speciality of the house, the blue raspberry elixir, shaken up wit ice.

- Bring me three of those, they said in unison

The waitress nodded and went back to the bar.

- Three? Isn't it a little strong for blondie?

Sephiroth snapped his head to the side, eyes narrowed to two dangerous slits, glaring at his unknown and unwanted visitor.

- Who-wo-whoa!!!, the form said suddenly, Didn't mean to offence you, guys! It's just an unusual order, that's all.

- Who are you and how dare you interfere with us?

Stepping out of the shadows, a strange creature with hair that was like a blue flame and wrapped in a ragged black cloak advanced to their table.

- Oh, curious, mister scary eyes… Let's say I am a friend, yes, a supportive friend for those who lost hope, or something like that, anyway. Gaaaaaaawd, you two seem in a foul mood, how come?

- It's none of your business, Cloud snapped back

- Munny problems? I could give you advice on…

- All I need now is those drinks I ordered and you to get the /hell/ out of here!, growled an angry Sephiroth.

- Fine, fine, fine! I'll go…

But the stranger just retreated in the shadows again, watching intently his preys. When they got out and entered their home, Hades allowed himself to laugh a good, evil laugh before planting a message in the door with a dagger.

- Mark my words, mister scary eyes, you will regret those words…

The note said: '_I know where is your son, come to the Coliseum at night and ask for the gate of Styx river. See ya!_

_A friend_ '

- Welcome in hell, Mwahahahahahaha!!!!!!

End

Here it is! Long awaited chapter and I hoped you liked it! I was on a two-weeks  and kinda forgot my comp at home.. along with the disk. Sorry about that. Went to the hospital, (even though I said I would never go back there… ugh) to get my knee checked by a specialist, and phew, lucky me, it's only a tendon that a little strained… Yay. Next chappie: The key or Cloud.


	20. The key or Cloud

The key or Cloud

Sephiroth woke up with a headache the size of the house, slouched half-over the couch, and half-over Cloud. It was, to say the least, very uncomfortable. But he could not get himself to move, he was still dizzy from their drinking of last night. He felt Cloud move, then someone dragged him to his armchair. Soft whispers and padding was all he could discern before he nodded off.

Zell looked at Cloud with disbelieving; the small blond was one hell of a wreck. And from the look of it, he would probably pass the day right there and in the same position. Sephiroth didn't look better, so he took the time to cover them before going up to Zack. The doctor had woken up with a very upset stomach, it seemed. He heard a crash upstairs, and a door open. When he reached the bedroom, Zell saw Sky getting out of the bathroom in a hurry. He looked at him with worry.

- Zack's looking awful today, do you know what he has?

- He said he was feeling very queasy, and I think he hurts… How is he now?

- If I'd tell you the truth, I don't think he'll agree, because he sure feels like he's going to die, even though it's not the case. Maybe something in the supper didn't pass…

Zell scratched the back of his neck nervously.

- So, should I go in?

- Don't know. He shunned me out, ask him…

Shaking his head and heaving a sight, the young fighter knocked at the door and disappeared in few seconds later. Sky yawned and made his way to the kitchen, grabbing a carton of orange juice to wake himself up. After his eyes cleared from the sleepiness that still lingered in his system, he saw his father sleeping fully clothed on his favourite armchair. Then, following the logic of the thought, some very recognizable blond spikes were visible from the armrest of the couch.

- They went to the bar again…, he murmured, Gotta talk to Laguna 'bout that.

He promptly got dressed, and after making sure his brother was okay (at least Zell assured him he would be…) and left the house to go to Squall's little home. But when he closed the door, his eyes caught a sight of a note, planted there with the help of a dagger. After reading it, his face took a worried look and he continued his trek. This was announcing nothing good. A shiver went down his spine Definitely, there was something fishy about all of this, but he would have to wait for his father to awake before having more info. And Laguna would surely help him to clear his head right now.

At the same time, on another world.

In the dark circle of the castle, many of the most powerful masters of darkness were reunited. Most of them delighted by the advancement of the master plan. Seated at the end of the table, a tall sorceress was watching in a magic mirror the strings of events going on in different worlds at the same time. Her skin was pale and greenish, her long nailed finger lightly scraped the hilt of the large weapon she was wielding. When she had enough, she turned to face her equals.

- I am proud of our advancement, she said, but we still need the other Princesses of Heart to achieve our domination. Ursula, Jafar…

The two questioned quickly updated on their search, a little nervously for sure, but it seemed to please the sorceress. She then turned toward Hades, who was nonchalantly playing with a dagger /and/ a shadow.

- And now… the Key bearer. Seeing how you idly take your task, Hades, I guess the trap is set?

Although her tone seemed light, her voice was like dripping poison. Hades quickly turned his gaze toward her, hurling the shadow behind with the small weapon. A shriek was heard, but he didn't care, he passed a hand into his flamed hair.

- Ouch!, he said, feigning the hurt, My, my… dear Maleficent, you're hurting me. I told you; those two warriors are desperate to find their missing brat, they will do anything, and I insist on the word, there, any-thing, to have him back. And even if they don't want to, I am sure a little trip in hell and a ride with Cerberus will change their mind, so don't worry about that. Sheesh… I am doing all the hard work here, risks my life for you and that's all the support I get?

- And Hercules?

- Hehe… That's the best part. He and his goat are preparing the games! And I can't believe they fell for that, too… for once that Key bearer will enter the games, and even if he defeat our secret weapons, Cerberus will take care of them both.

A small smile tugged on the lips of Maleficent, before she let out a demented laugh to which the darkness seemed to respond.

- And until then, she said maliciously, we will have our own key bearer.

Cloud snuggled closer into the warmth source that was no other than Sephiroth. Or so he thought at first. He heard a chuckle, definitely not Sephiroth's, and he opened an eye lazily. He saw dark brow hair and a soft smile. But the light somehow blinded him and brought back the hangover double quick.

- I swear if Laguna saw you, he could be jealous! I'm just carrying you up to your bed. Zell and Sky are trying to do the same with your mate. I'm the lucky one, you're not so heavy. Once you two are sober again, we will have to talk.

Cloud just flailed his arm weakly before returning to sleep. Sephiroth was harder to handle, because he was too tall and far too heavy to take upstairs while sleeping, so Kyros went back to help them to wake him up first, then the two other men grabbed him by the shoulders to make him climb up the stairs. Or rather they hauled him upstairs, then into his bed. Laguna and Kyros then sat down on the floor of the bedroom and started a game of Triple Triad. Zell, Sky and Zack (still a little green and shaky) decided to go for a walk, hoping that the fresh air would do good to the silver haired man. The morning passed lazily. The two sleeping men woke up a little before noon to witness Kyros finally win over Laguna.

- Huh? What are you two doing here?, Sephiroth asked softly

- Awake at last, answered Kyros

- Your sons are worrying. That's why we're here.

Cloud seemed to understand that they were talking about their little trips to the bar. It was true they were going there pretty often lately. The blond's face took a very sad wrinkle for a moment and he bowed his head.

- We… needed to forget, said Cloud with a sigh, everything seems so desperate. Seph and I are thinking about borrowing the Highwind again to search for Riku.

Sephiroth reached for his lover, embracing him tightly. The blond buried his face into his shoulder. There was nothing that could describe the look of pain that had passed through his eyes.

- Do you feel he his nearby? asked Laguna

He saw the silver haired man close his eyes before nodding, rubbing Cloud's back. Laguna soon noticed he was crying, which was confirmed when they heard a painful sob escaping him.

- I want my baby back…

Kyros and Laguna looked at themselves, and, nodding, they decided they should show them the note. Hope was what they needed, and they were strong warriors that wouldn't go down without a fight. Even if it was a trap, they had to give them hope. Laguna had suddenly the need to hold his own son; losing a child was the most horrible feeling a parent could ever feel.

In the depths of space, there was nobody happier than Cid Highwind. And surely not when Vincent was accompanying him. There was also Sky and Angel, since Zack was feeling way too bad to come along. Zell and Quistis had decided to stay home with him. The doctor was victim of a harsh virus, he was practically unable to eat solid food. Sephiroth and Cloud were up under the crystal dome deck, watching the stars, or sleeping in each other's arms, so far, Vincent couldn't tell. When he had gone for his check-up, they were sitting back to him and Sephiroth had his head on the blond's shoulder. Awake or asleep… The vampire had resisted to the urge of going to them with a blanket to make sure they were all right but even in their vulnerability, they needed to be alone. Only when they were in view of the Coliseum did Sky and Angel go to inform them. Slowly, both warriors nodded before dressing themselves with outfits they had specially tailored; oddly resembling to the ones they had at the time of the Meteor Crisis.

The world surrounding the Coliseum was a vast desert, but father on the Planet were a few green patches, forests and rivers. Even though the sons wanted to come with their parents, Cloud and Sephiroth refused and took their weapons from them. The Masamune felt good to the silver haired man; like a good friend, it was always there when he needed it. Cloud smiled to him, as he saw him daydreaming. Cid and Vincent were the last to say goodbye, and the pilot gave them a gummi block on a bracelet.

- It's a communication gummi, he said. You can join us by pressing the blue button. The yellow one allows you to communicate between each other. Small and useful.

- Be careful, added Vincent, and don't hesitate to call us if anything happens.

Sephiroth nodded and hugged his father before following Cloud. They had a lot of search work to do.

- Why is everyone running away whenever we ask about the Styx River?

Exasperated, Sephiroth sighed, but Cloud was quickly by his side, patting his back.

- Come on, he said, we'll surely find someone who'll tell us. For now, what about resting a little? There must be an Inn somewhere… Ah! 'Les bras de Morphée' Inn! You've got enough munny ?

- Yeah…

When they left the Inn next morning, they finally reached the Coliseum itself. Last evening, they had decided to change plan; Riku had a lot of battle skills, so maybe he would be drawn by the games that were to be presented soon. There was a preliminary entry for now, so Cloud and Sephiroth were going to enlist. They could also find someone who'll tell them about the Styx river.

- The Styx River!?! You have an appointment with Hades!?! You don't look dead, though…

Cloud and Sephiroth looked at themselves, puzzled. The silver haired man asked Hercules why he was so surprised and who was this Hades.

- He's the Lord of the Underworld, Sovereign of the Deaths and Ruler of the Hells. But… he's also my uncle.

- So, where can we find him?

- Cloud, you're not serious about this!, the Hero replied, He is surely plotting something against you! It's a trap!

- Even so, we have to go there. I don't care if I have to pull him from the deepest pit of Hell, I must bring Riku back.

- Our son is what matter most.

Hercules asked them to wait a few minutes. He left them alone a moment to talk to Phil about all this. And indeed, his advice was practically the same than what the Mighty Hero had told the desperate couple. They both returned and pleaded them not to go, at least not until Hercules would talk to Zeus… But Sephiroth shook his head. And slowly, after hearing the indications, they were gone, hands laced together in vows of undying hope, to the only place where it was bound to die. Phil shook his head.

- They're toasted, kid, I tell ya.

Cloud opened his eyes. Everything was red, fire licking the rock pillars in search of a new victim to torture. Hell. Of all the places… The bubbling lava lakes were vomiting daemons ready to enslave the souls sent there. He looked around him; Sephiroth was nowhere to be found. He was suspended, his wrists and ankles tied up to the nearby walls by the means of heavy chains. An heavy iron collar circled his neck. He could feel his wings in his back, but they were unresponsive. Something moved behind him, and suddenly his body was violently shoved into the wall, the chains clinking loudly under the shock. A very familiar figure stepped before him, draped in a long black robe.

- You!, Cloud seethed, Who are you and what do you want from me!

- Tsk, tsk, tsk…, retorted the man, It's not nice to be so rude… Let me introduce myself: I am the Lord of Hells, Hades in person, the Great Ruler of the Death! No, applause, please… and I do think you want something from me, and not the other way around.

With wide eyes, the lithe blond saw few daemons transporting a body, Riku's body. It took nothing else for him; he began struggling against his bonds, so much he almost broke the cuffs. Hades was impressed. Despite his little frame, the blond warrior was strong, maybe stronger than Hercules… The Lord of the Underworld moved closer to him, and in a flash grabbed his throat, squeezing it until he had Cloud submitting (or choking, but honestly who cares?). He guided his gaze to the side, and the wall that was there disappeared; and what he saw froze his heart. Sephiroth was over chained to a wall, badly beaten, three dagger firmly planted in his left arm and shoulder. His wings were broken, his hair matted by blood.

- Now listen well, Cloudy-boy. Unless you want your boyfriend and your son to become residents here, you'll have to work for me.

- What have you done to him!, he screamed

- The same thing we'll do to you, sweetie.

Hades snapped his fingers, and a small horde of horned daemons appeared. Cold sweat began running down Cloud's neck as history was about to repeat itself.

- I'll brake you, blondie. You will beg for mercy. And don't worry for your brat; he's still useful for us.

Sephiroth's head feebly lifted at the sound of bone snapping, and the scream that followed tore at his heart. He knew that Cloud was suffering a lot from the breaking of his wing; in fact, those appendages were very sensitive. He witnessed Hades brake the other one, forcing the blond to stay conscious while his thugs were beating him… Screams resumed, and a demoniac laughter filled the Seven Levels of Hell; the Lord of the Underworld was enjoying his time, using the same dark energy to hurt Cloud… And from the way the blond's body was reacting, Sephiroth guessed his lover wouldn't stand it much longer. One more lightning strike, and the warrior went totally limp in his binds.

- Enough, he whispered painfully, Do what you want of me, but stop torturing him!

- So finally mister scary eyes had enough?

- Let's make it clear: /you/ have nothing to do with it!

- Personally, I don't give a damn. But I do believe you know of my dear friend here…

A shadowy female figure stepped out of the lava pit, walking toward the silver haired man with a set of strings. Sephiroth had already recognized her, and, bowing his head, submitted to his fate. The chains weighting on him were lifted, and JENOVA tied him to her once again with a large, black collar.

- Sephiroth!!! NO! You filthy son of a bitch! Let him go! Arrrgh!!!!! Let him go!

- Take him to the second level, Hades ordered, And take the brat there, too. Prepare him for my special treatment, Maleficent wants him yesterday. Sooner or later, I'll brake them both.

End

Oo Poor Cloud, and poor Seph… It will get slightly better in the next chapter. Sora will free Cloud, meet Riku, and the rest of the Valentine-Strife family. I hope you will like it! And thank you for the reviews! And I would like to ask everybody something: do you know of a good grammar/vocabulary program that could help me out with my English? I would appreciate some help. Thanks a lot! Now, I'm going to take care of that mess that became my room in the last weeks. I'm really working too hard --. See ya all in: What did you say!?!


	21. What did you say!

What did you say?

Zell was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of the sandy beaches of Balamb, and also dreaming of a handsome silver haired man, sprawled in the nude, the sea lapping at his feet… It was a very sweet dream, and in the reality, the tattooed blond was actually drooling. Until he received a harsh kick, that is. he woke up, only to be elbowed by his mate. Zack was curled on himself, shaking and sometimes one of his leg or arm was going into spasm. Zell gently shook him awake, but the doctor stayed in a foetal position.

- Is there anything I can do for you?

- Bring me some water…

- Alright, don't move.

The fighter climbed down the stairs to get a glass. It was still early in the morning, but Quistis as up. Zell quickly tended to Zack and came back to talk with her. She was looking very tired, a little drained, too. It was odd, for a moment the spiky blond thought that apart from the intense cramps, the instructor seemed to suffer from the same virus than Zack… But Quistis waved his doubts apart with a laugh.

- Zell… I will tell you what I have, but you have to promise me you will not tell Angel, okay?

- Hm… Alright.

- I am pregnant. Angel and I are going to have a baby. Isn't it wonderful?

Zell's mouth was hanging down. Quistis was smiling softly, rubbing her tummy. She would soon become a mother. Cloud and Sephiroth would have their first grandchild, Angel had a son on the way… lost in her thoughts, she jumped up a little when Zell took her hands.

- Congratulations, he said, hugging her, I will have a nephew! Oh you know he will be spoiled! I'll teach him everything I've learned and…

- Hahaha! Slow down Zell! So I figure you're eager too to try parenthood!

The spiky blond literally froze on place.

- Whatdoyoumean?

- Oops… Zack didn't tell you yet…

He was so shocked by what she was implying that he immediately bolted off for the bedroom. Quistis winced, but a few minutes later she heard a joyful exclamation, and she knew everything would be okay. She patted her flat tummy amorously, wondering how she would break the news to Angel when he would come back…

Cloud felt his head being pulled up again. His eyes closed immediately, a reflex that had somehow returned since he had been dragged here. He never stopped fighting, never stopped to hope that maybe he could still save Riku. Hades had been cruel to him, constantly shocking him to force the boy into coming back around, to no avail. Furthermore, the God was able to read into the heart, and he knew exactly what nearly drove Cloud insane in the hands of Hojo, and he was using it with no restrains.

A hit. A hard one, making his head hurt. His body, free from the chains that were previously wrapped around his limbs, spun backward an he fell down, landing on his side. He heard a sickening crack, and his vision blurred as the wave of pain shot through. He refused to scream, refused to give Hades what he wanted.

- Mmm? Am I stepping on something important?

That was followed by a laugh, and the foot that was crushing his left wing was suddenly heavier. Nausea was quick to rise to his lips, and Hades moved away.

- I could give you another wing, seeing how your owns are… how do you say that again? Squashed? Yes I think that's the word. I am even ready to add a makeover and to heal what's left of you if you agree to go out there and kill the Keyblade Master during the games. Then, if you succeed, the brat is yours. How's that?

Cloud closed his eyes. It was actually the first time that Hades was speaking about the games. Sephiroth, or rather JENOVA had talked about that, too. He did not wanted to leave Riku here in Hell, but he wasn't conscious, and he sincerely thought that the only reason of his presence down there was for Hades to use him as an hostage. If only Sephiroth was with him… But the silver haired man was out there, in JENOVA's hands… Cloud realised that alone, he could not save his child without losing his own life. He had to free Sephiroth… again. He had to play Hades's game until he could find his mate, the he would be able to come back and try to free Riku.

- Just… let me hold him… just once, he whispered

- Awww, I'm afraid I am not a sentimental guy. Once your job is done, though, what you do is none of my business. I have a reputation to hold, here. Oh, and just one more thing; if you try to escape, not only the healing spell will fade, but be sure Cerberus will bring you back here and I swear you'll regret the day you were born.

So Cloud did as Hades told him, fighting for him in the games, never stopping his search for Sephiroth. What he did not know, though is that meanwhile, Maleficent had come to take Riku away, and they were now in her castle. Shortly after that, the child had awakened, and the evil sorceress was now using her powers to brainwash him.

The former mercenary wasn't going toward the people like he used to when Sephiroth was with him, and this change of attitude hadn't escaped Hercule's attention. One day, tired of seeing the blond man train under the sun, he walked up to him in hope of helping him. But as soon as he got closer, Cloud reeled backward, wrapping his arms around his torso in pain. The Hero stopped right where he was.

- Stay away from me!, Cloud screamed

- Cloud… I just want to talk…

- Please…, he whispered, please, I can't… tell anything, or go near you… Please, leave me alone…

- Alright. But I'll watch over you, whether you like it or not. And my father can surely help me to see clearly what's going on…

- You're weak.

JENOVA spun around, and, lifting her arm, whipped down the chain she was holding across Sephiroth's chest. The silver haired man hear a snap, and under the new angry mark he wore, he knew one of his rib had cracked. It was confirmed a minute later, when the coppery taste of blood rose to his mouth. His head fell on his chest, and all of a sudden, his shoulders shook with a dark laughter.

- _Stupid child…_

- You're trying to break me… I'm too strong for you to take over me. AAAaaarrrrghh!!!!

JENOVA struck out again, but this time it was a mental attack, that nearly tore Sephiroth apart. Although she had lost some of her powers, the Heartless Queen was still resourceful. It was her turn to laugh now.

- _Stupid child. I will break you, and even if I don't, your body will be enough for me to achieve my goals. Hades takes care of your boyfriend right now. And no matter if he kills the Keyblade Master or no, Cerberus will finish him. And you, my dear child, will be the tool I intend to use to conquer this world._

Sephiroth refused to believe her. He refused to let her lies get through him again. But he hoped Cloud was alright. The rest was just a blur, as the pain from his continuous torture caught up with him.

Aerith was astonished to see Donald and Goofy constantly arguing, Finally, she coughed lightly, startling both knights and presented herself, leading them into a room of sector 2 hotel. Next was the room where Squall (Leon, pardon me) had taken Sora. The youth had received a rather harsh whooping from the Balamb Lion… So for now he was resting a little. Yuffie should have been with them, but strangely she was nowhere to be found. She beamed into the room a few seconds after Aerith.

- You have all to come with me!!!

And with that she grabbed Aerith by the hand and stormed for the next door, where she did the same to Leon. Sora, Donald and Goofy, out of any other options, decided to follow. They were all dragged into Cloud and Sephiroht's house. Vincent, Nanaki and Cid were already there.

- Humm, started the flower girl, Angel, Yuffie, Squall, Quistis, Nanaki, Sky, Zack, Zell, Vincent, Cid, here are Sora, Donald and Goofy, the Keyblade Master and the two knights sent by the King.

Then she promptly took a great heave of air and collapsed on the sofa. By the same time, Seifer, Selphie, Irvine, Laguna and Kyros passed the door. The presentations were made quicker, this time, and the doctor looked at the brunette holding the legendary Keyblade.

- Sora! I am glad you could escape Destiny Island.

- Hey doc! Who are all those guys?

- Err…Sky and Angel are my brothers. Quistis is Angel's wife. Vincent is Sephiroth's father and Cid is his boyfriend. Irvine, Selphie, Squall and Seifer are our friends while Yuffie, Nanaki, Aerith, Vincent and Cid were part of the original AVALANCHE team I told you. Laguna and Kyros are my fathers best friends.

- And where are your parents? Is that a picture of them?

The brunette was pointing the frame on the wall. It was an old picture, that Cid had always kept in the Highwind. Sephiroth and Cloud were carrying the twins on their shoulders while Sky, still a baby, was hanging in the baby bag that Sephiroth was carrying.

- Yes. They are gone to Olympia, searching for Riku… Someone told them they could find him there. But we gathered all of you here for another reason… Quistis.

- I have good news for you all, and it applies to both Zack and I. We're both going to have a baby.

There was an exclamation at first, a wave of congratulations for Quistis, then, Angel's eyes got bigger and he turned toward his brother. Sky was with him and Zell, holding his spiky haired brother by the shoulders. Angel dislodged himself from his wife and walked toward them.

- You… How is it possible? Are you going to be okay? Who's going to make him come out?

- I don't know all the answers… I guess it'll be okay. Quistis talked to the pharmacist, and he knows a doctor… I hope he'll be able to take care of both of us…

- No offence, added Sky, but you look scared to death. Don't worry, bro, it happened four times to dad… Oh, that's why you're scared? Because they are not here?

Zack looked around himself, everyone was surrounding him now, and then asked Cid if he could join his parents. The pilot scratched the back of his neck nervously, but said he would try. The doctor didn't seem to notice, and the rest of the gang congratulated him too. Zell was overjoyed, but a little concerned to see Zack so insecure. Discreetly, Cid and Vincent grabbed Sora, Donald and Goofy, disappearing into Sephiroth's studio. Vincent looked very worried.

- Sora, you are going into other worlds, right?

The youth nodded.

- Ya see, we have a favour to ask. See, the thing is, both Seph and Cloud are gone since a few weeks… And we've tried for several times to join them…

- Without getting any response, finished Vincent, I am worried for my son. I am sure they fell into a trap that someone set for them in Olympia. Could you find them and bring them back here?

- I will. Zack definitely needs his parents now. Right, guys?

Goofy nodded with enthusiasm, while Donald just waved his hands. Then they left, leaving the overcrowded house. Squall and Seifer were now teasing Zell and all those people decided to throw a party to celebrate. But Zack wasn't in the mood, and after a few hours decided to go into his parent's deserted bedroom. He sat down on the bed, letting the soft aqua tone of the walls soothe him a little. There were no pictures like in their house in Esthar, but the place was impregnated of their presence. His hand patted the pillow, and he promptly fell back on the dark blue quilt printed with a multitude of silver stars. He heaved a sigh, and closed his eyes.

Why me… Father… So much is happening… I'll need a kimono or two, surely… where will I find a tailor? I wonder if Cloud ever felt that lost… And how did Sephiroth and him managed to pass through that? Zell… Will he be able to take this? I'm so scared…

He did not heard the door open, but when Zell lifted his body to hug him, he felt a little better. Vincent and Laguna were there, too. After all, he wasn't alone. Scared, maybe but not alone.

End

Author's notes

Sorry, I couldn't help it. Hihihihi!!!! I wonder what he'll look like? See ya all in: Family bonds. This chapter was for my dear friend, Lauren. Love ya, girl!


	22. Family bonds

Family bonds

Sora was fuming. That little goat thought he could stop him from entering the games? What was he thinking? Destroying those barrels was stupid… He was the Keyblade master, after all. But he had to admit, if he haven't noticed how the blade was making the barrel rebound…

He wiped off the sweat on his brow; the sun was very high, today.

- Seems that you'll be taking part in the preliminaries, kid…

Sora smiled triumphantly, receiving a cheerful exclamation from his friends. They began to prepare themselves for the first round of the games. But while training, they came across a familiar face framed with blond, spiky hair. But even before Sora could go near him, he vanished like a ghost.

- Beware of him, said Phil, Hercule says he's under Hades influence… He lost his mate, too… That guy with silver hair… Seroth or something…

- Sephiroth. But I have to bring them back! It's very important!

- Good luck, then. He's classed first in the preliminaries, if you get there, you may have a chance to talk to him. If he doesn't slice you up first, that is. You definitely will need a whole basket of luck, kid.

Cloud wasn't enchanted. It would have been so much simple if the kid hadn't made it that far. Hades was always stepping on his tail now that the games had started. And he haven't found Sephiroth, yet… The preliminaries were nothing, even for a beginner, such bad luck for him he was the top leader of the first round… But then again he guessed Hades had had his word in the classification of the participants. It was pretty obvious.

- Now's your chance to get your kid back, pretty boy. Don't fail me.

- I know what I have to do, he snarled, get out of the way.

His voice was hoarse from the hard training he had put himself through. So much was running in his mind, now. He couldn't let the boy win, not in front of Hades… but Cloud suddenly had an idea. Maybe he could make it look like he was losing it? He didn't have the chance, though. Absorbed in his thoughts, he missed a movement, and the keyblade found its way to his left shoulder. A swift slice of the Ultima weapon and it was out of the way. He looked at the youth standing before him; he didn't look like he really wanted to fight. A strange glow was shining in his eyes, like a small hesitation, but a second later, it has disappeared. He began rolling under the huge mass of his weapon, trying to find an opening, but Cloud was more experienced in the matter, and easily blocked every blow. How could he loose? The Keyblade Master was still a child, plus he needed more training to even think to beat him… He probably wouldn't be able to even with the proper training. This was an average fight until he heard him talk.

- Mr. Valentine! Your sons need you!

- They are old enough to take care of themselves. I want Riku back and you are in the way!

But the time he turned to face him, Sora had jumped high, bringing his blade down. Square. On. His. Head. The Ultima Weapon fell from his limp hand and just before he hit the ground, he felt the healing spell fading away and the dark spots grew to engulf his vision.

- Mr. Valentine!!!

- Cloud! Sora! Get away! Get away from Cerberus!

Hercules was running toward them, but Sora was panicked, holding Cloud's head as a puddle of blood was forming under him. He couldn't understand why he was bleeding so much when he had only hit him twice, then again his hits never made him bleed. The Hero quickly ripped off the red cloak open and the last remnants of Hades healing spell vanished, letting the wounds reopen. Hercules pushed Sora toward the Gates just in time; the giant three-headed dog was aiming for his head. The youth ran for it, Donald and Goofy on his tail while Hercules scooped up the unconscious blond and retreated at the other end of the coliseum.

Zell did not know where to go anymore. Sky was screaming in the other room, Zack was obviously in pain and Quistis was on the phone, completely hysterical. Angel was apparently having a seizure. He assured the instructor he would do something, then, while he was dialling Aerith's number, Zell helped Zack to walk into Sky's bedroom. By the time they arrived, the blond had fell completely silent and the flower girl was answering his distress call. He asked her to go directly to Angel, then to come here.

- Oh man… Zack, can you sit down here?

- Yeah… I think… oh God, it's finally receding.

- It's good t'hear that, but your bro… Whoaa!!! Man! Stop that, you're freaky!

Sky was shaking, red eyes wide open and unseeing, as if he was far, far away. Zell put a hand on his shoulder and on his forehead. Of the four, he was the most perceptible of his parent's whereabouts. All of a sudden, the blond sat upright and screamed, scaring the hell out of Zell and Zack, then fell off the bed, out cold.

- Zell, go check if he's breathing!, groaned Zack

- He is, the blond answered back, Barely, but he is breathing…

- Good. Bring him to me. He'll need comfort when he'll wake up. Don't take it bad, Zell but…

- You want to be alone with him? I wanted you to sleep a little, anyway. We don't want to overstress our little love, no? Take care of your brother. Do you mind if I go over to Quis's? She sounded desperate…

Zack smiled and they shared a chaste kiss. Zell pushed Sky closer to his brother, so he could have easy access to his vital signs. The blond knew Aerith was coming, so he wasn't worried about them. When he climbed down the stairs, though, it's not the flower girl he met, but rather Cid and Vincent who immediately asked if everything was okay. To what he smiled, but said that Sky would probably need help. Cid decided to go with him check on Angel while Vincent would stay over at Sephiroth's home.

- Hey, old man, d'you catch anything from my fathers in law?

- Nope. And kid, let me tell you, it's everything but a good sign. Vincent stopped sleeping since Quistis told us about your pregnancies…

Both men sighed. Those weren't good news.

Voices. Many voices were around him. That meant he was near some people. Cloud was feeling light headed, and when his eyes opened he could see Hercules and Phil, Sora and two tall people with leaf wreath around their head. One of them was spreading some sort of ointment on his broken wings while Sora and Hercules were wrapping them carefully. A dark blue blanket decorated with little stars was partially covering him. The youth seemed to notice he awoke because he scooted a little closer.

- Mr. Valentine, I'm sorry for that.

Cloud closed his eyes slowly.

- It's… it's… Mr. Strife, he rasped, And I'm better here than in Hell… yawn

Morpheus pulled up the blanket to his neck and Cloud returned to his snoring fest. The God of sleep chuckled, noticing how childish looked that grown man when he was sleeping. Apollo finished to set the brakes in the blond's left wing, then worked on wrapping it after coating it with the balm. Finally, he carefully set it down, letting Morpheus sprinkle a little magic sand over the blond's face. Donald, Goofy and Sora, after explaining that they had to go (but that they would come back), left the Coliseum.

- Thank you, Apollo.

- Don't mention it, Hercules. Zeus ordered us to repay those strangers for Hades's behaviour.

- Seems like these young men are very found of each other, whispered Morpheus, Hercules, do you know where this Sephiroth is?

Sadly, the Hero shook his head while bringing a toga to dress Cloud with. While the Gods where healing the wings, Phil had tightly bandaged his chest and back, so his clothes had been taken away. The blond could not stay uncovered… plus, the toga allowed his wings to be freely moving. Sighing, he grabbed his sword and moved out.

- Hey! Where you goin'? asked Phil

- Fishing.

- Fishin'? What for? This lad will need tending!

- Oh, you can take care of him. Me, I'll go fish for information.

Cid and Vincent listened intently to the story Sora was telling. The thought of Cloud being captured by the Lord of Hell rose the pilot's hair even higher and he shuddered. No wonder they couldn't have contacted them. But the news that stroke fear in Vincent's heart was the disappearance of hid son. He left his tea cup and shut himself in the bedroom. Cid was worried, too, but kept asking Sora questions about the blond. Apparently, he had been tortured, tricked and betrayed… he must be in a pretty bad shape.

- Did he wanted to know about his sons?

- He kept calling for Riku… He really wanted to have him back but… I did not see him in Olympia.

- So it has been a trap from the beginning…

- No! I said I did not see him, but I heard someone talk about him. A tall woman, a sorceress… She took him away and wanted to use him!

Cid fell silent as Vincent came back. He had a letter for Cloud he handed over to the brunette. His hands were shaking.

- Take this to him, he needs to know. Until he finds Sephiroth, don't tell anything to Sky, Zack or Angel… Here, take that, too. It's a full cure materia. I don't know if it'll work, but it's worth a try. Just tell him to hang on, we'll come as soon as possible… when he'll want us to.

- Alright. Now I have to go see Leon. He'll train me. Next time I go near Olympia, I'll drop this off, promise.

Before letting him go, Cid gave him a new communication gummi for Cloud and an old book for the magician in sector 3. Then he turned to Vincent. The dark haired man had a blank look on his face, and his shaking just increased. The pilot came near him, gently grabbing him by the waist and lead him to the living room. He sat down with him on the couch, silently holding him. Those were ill news.

End

Author's notes

ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZ… Hm? open one eye Oh, hi everyone. yawns Did you know too much work could kill you? ooff… I think I work too much… I think… I yawns zzzzZZZZZ…

Cloud: ?!? Seph! Riku! We have an emergency!

Zack: Everyone! We have a Blanket emergency! Prepare for the transfer! One, two… three!

Riku: spread the blanket over the sleeping author's Treatment administrated, doctor!

Sephiroth: SHhhh!!! whisper Let's leave her to rest…

Htress: ZZZzzzzZZZZZZzzzz drool mmmm… cookies… ZZZZzzzzzzz…

Next chapter: Painful reunion


	23. Painful reunion

Painful reunion

Vincent lay awake in his bed, yet again, for the fourth night in a row now. Cid was snoring beside him, not that it was preventing him from sleeping, far from that. The vampire was very worried about his son. He rose up, stretching his tired body one more time before slipping into his robe and went downstairs.

The eerie glow of the streets gave him enough light to allow him to spot the kettle and the pot of tea leaves on the counter. He waited for the burner to be hot enough and settled down the small container, watching it so it wouldn't make any noise when the water would start to boil. Absently he prepared his mug, and only when he sprinkled a small amount of tea leaves did he realise it was Cid's favourite one. From here he could easily see the whole street and his son's house. There were still lights on, and he guessed it was probably Sky's fault; since he and his brothers had had this 'seizure' as Aerith called it, the spiky haired blond had lost his taste for sleep, too.

Lost in his thoughts, Vincent didn't hear the kettle reaching boiling point, and even less Cid coming down the stairs. When he brushed past him and poured the hot water into now two mugs, the vampire jumped out of his skin.

- Calm down, the pilot said

Vincent smiled; the voice of his companion was full of sleep, a little gruff, too. Obviously, he just woke up, and that was probably his fault. But even if he knew it was unnecessary, he apologized.

- Naahh, don't worry 'bout it. Hey, is it a smile or am I dreaming?

The smile grew larger, and a faint chuckling sound passed through that very well guarded mouth.

- I assure you, Cid, it is a smile. I'm sorry. I am a little depressed these days… I am really worried about Sephiroth. And Cloud. It's been a while now that Sora's gone, and we don't…

- Stop worrying for him, stop wondering, asking questions or whatever… Cloud may not be at his best, but he is still trying, Seph is stronger than ever, he can take care of himself. Sora will gave them a hand, too. It will be alright.

- I hope so.

The two men returned to their mugs, slowly sipping their tea until Cid lead Vincent into the living room to sit on the couch. It was very comfy and the dark haired man allowed to be petted a little, and at the moment he least expected, meaning just before the sunrise, his eyes shut like they were weighting tons. Talk about timing… Cid sighed as he felt those lean fingers grip his nightshirt; then, shrugging, he managed to pick him up and bring him back into the bedroom. At least someone would sleep waaaaaaay in this morning.

* * *

Phil and Hercules were astonished; their guest was, as one would say, very unique. Cloud has apparently fallen asleep a few days ago, both of them unable to wake him up afterward. Worried at first, their fears died down when the Lord of the Underworld didn't show up for him. Laying on his cot in a semi sit position, Cloud was in a sort of very deep sleep. It was night, and the moon was shining on his prone form. He was surrounded by a golden dust that was floating around him and his wings were now transluscid, only the bandages were fully visible.

- He's healing…

- About time!, replied the goat

Hercules sat down next to him, gently stroking the transparent feathers. Oddly, he smiled and began to think of the recent events that had happen at the coliseum. Sora had won the Phil and Pegasus cups. He was improving. But that wasn't his main thought. The young Keyblade master had been asked to give a letter to Cloud. What he did. The blond had read it in great privacy, then drifted off shortly after. And now he was healing.

- I wonder what was in that letter…

- Hm?

- I said, I wonder what was that letter about. Something must have happened so he have to heal so quick…

- Hey, you're not as dumb as you look!

The Hero glared at his mentor, quickly taking the hint. Pulling up another sheet over their guest, he left with Phil and asked what was going on. Adding the fact that Hercules now knew where JENOVA was hiding with Sephiroth… Even with the progress Sora made, he wasn't ready for Hades's cup… He needed more training. Plus, when he would tell Cloud, the blond will want to participate, too. But he felt a little hesitant to send the blond alone to fight in the games…

* * *

Laguna stretched, leaving the bed reluctantly. He grabbed his cane, wobbling to the closet where he slipped into his pants and wrapped his shoulders into a large woollen shirt. He heard Kyros shift in his sleep and he smiled; it was so good to have him around again. Even if he wasn't in Esthar anymore, Laguna never stopped to get up early. Old habits never dies. He was always preparing breakfast when his son and Seifer were coming down… He walked to the door and opened to pick up his newspaper and, to his surprise, there was a letter for Squall. Well it said Leon on the envelope and it was coming from Olympia. He placed it on the table, and Kyros greeted him in the kitchen.

- Hey, I thought you were still sleeping!

- I was, but Squall and Seifer weren't. Your son is a lot like you, Laguna.

Both chuckled at that. Maybe Squall had forgotten he wasn't in his soundproof quarters at Balamb garden, because as on cue they heard him cry out Seifer's name, a little playfully, but still… Let's say it wasn't leaving any place for imagination… A coffee mug in hand, Kyros gestured to his mate to sit down and gave him a serving of the steaming liquid. It was very relaxing, the early morning provided them a good time for talking and cuddling because they knew from experience that after their frolics, both Seifer and Squall would sleep off a little longer. Morning coffee was soon replaced by a healthy breakfast; bagels, fruits and a delicious omelette that both of them devoured hungrily. Suddenly, Laguna stopped eating and looked at Kyros with wide eyes.

- We didn't buy anything for the baby!

- What?

- Kyros! We didn't throw the baby shower for Quistis, or Zack for that matter!

The lean fighter raised an eyebrow questioningly, but suddenly burst out laughing, soon followed by Laguna. Both men blinked and made a mad dash for the bedroom, dressing up hurriedly and getting down as quickly as they climbed up. Seifer and Squall, knocked over by the 'Two Terrible', as they were called in the army, looked at themselves, still groggy.

- What was that all about? Asked Squall

- Phew… Kids…

* * *

Cloud opened his wings and soared through the cloudless skies, flying freely. The wind was slashing at his hair, caressing his face and washing away his tears. Arms crossed on his chest, holding on to the only thing that linked him to his love, he continued to search in this realm of dreams. The blue was shifting slowly; the blond did not know where he was, but somehow he felt that it was safe. Suddenly, as if the though of Sephiroth was too much for him to bear, his wings closed and he fell into the aqua sea below. His body floated, immobile, resting a little and allowing his mind to be relieved partially from his grief.

- Sephiroth…, he whispered

- ……… Cloud?………

Cloud's blue eyes snapped open, and he spread his wings in surprise. It was a very soft reply, as if it was coming from very far, but he had definitely recognized Sephiroth's voice. Regaining hope all of a sudden, he flew up, opening his ears and heart, letting them guide him to the source of the voice… The sea took the form of a large bubble, then it shrunk until it could hold a single person, floating before Cloud. Without thinking any longer, the blond entered in. Faster than the wind, he was transported into a dark realm.

- Cloud……… help me…

- Sephiroth!!!!

His cry seemed to give some light to the gloomy form chained to the darkness. The silver haired man lifted feebly his head, which immediately was laid against a warm surface. He was heavily bleeding, his face was black and blue, wings broken and useless in a heap behind him. Cloud slipped his arms around his torso, letting his head fall on his shoulder.

- Come on, let's pull you out of here.

Determination shone bright in those emerald eyes, that, though he couldn't see it, was mirrored in azure's. Both fought against darkness, Sephiroth's arms bent as he forced his way out and, suddenly, he found himself floating in a golden light. Cloud was crying, holding his head in his lap. Blood stopped streaming in his eyes, he could clearly see his mate, shining in all his glory, wings open and folded around his wrecked body in a protective gesture. He saw Cloud close his eyes and place his hands on his temples. A fuzzy warmth spread through him, but he felt a searing pain in his left wing when the healing spell shot through.

- You are healing, but I don't think I can make any better… You'll have to do the rest by yourself. Seph… God, I am so happy…

- Cloud… You did it… You freed me. Thank you.

- Sephiroth… There is something you must know. Vincent wrote to me… we…Zack and Quistis…

Sephiroth sat up, understanding immediately what was implied and feebly hugged Cloud, who squeezed back. They laced their hands together, joining lips in a very tender kiss. The blond closed his eyes, resting his forehead on Sephiroth's shoulder. He was feeling like he would fall asleep very soon; his stasis phase was over. He did not want to leave the silver haired man alone here, but he knew he couldn't stop himself from waking up. But he felt Sephiroth's presence grow stronger within him, he had at least given him hope…

- Sephiroth, I love you…

Somewhere in the dark, a lonely figure resting in a calming purple lake smiled.

* * *

Squall hugged Seifer one last time, then moved to his father to do the same. Once more he read the letter; it was a request from Hercules. Apparently that man was important enough for he was asking for his help on Cloud's and Sora's behalf. And as a proof of his honesty, Sora had signed the letter as well.

Cid and Vincent were already waiting in the Highwind, while Angel and Sky sulked near the ramp. Both of them wanted to go to Olympia to see their fathers, only… Vincent was forbidding it. Squall climbed in, waving one last time and holding securely Lionheart. When he turned his back though, Laguna gave Seifer a poke with his cane.

- C'mon, I know you're itching to go with him. Now's your chance, he said.

Seifer nodded, grabbing Hyperion that Kyros was tending him and just before the ramp could close completely, he hissed himself in. Laguna hugged Kyros as the ship took off slowly, leaving Traverse Town for the infinite space. That meant they would be in a perfect intimacy for quite a while. Angel looked at them as they began to walk out and smiled, a little spark of melancholy in his eyes. The thought of his fathers hurt him. The silver haired man turned to go back home with his brother, who was swaying a little. The lack of sleep was catching him up.

- Sky? Sky… Come on, you need to rest up.

- Yes… Help me, Angel. I'm feelin' faint…

Upon entering the house of his parents, Angel waved to Zell, supporting his brother to the couch. Both men helped him to lay back, where he immediately fell asleep. The silver haired man asked where was his other brother.

- Upstairs. He's taking a nap. Soooooo… what's up with him?

- He says he's tired, but I think he feels something. He hurts really bad inside.

- Zack told me about the dreams he had… He sees Sephiroth tied by a dark creature, injured and weak, bleeding. He's calling, calling for Cloud's help who try to reach him, but he can't… He's so shaken up when he wakes that I need to give him a herbal potion to help him calm down.

Both men sighed as Angel confessed he had the same kind of dreams.

* * *

Cloud opened his blue eyes, feeling the warm rays caressing his face. He curled under the cotton sheets, enjoying the sun, thinking back at what had happened during his stasis. He was feeling the presence of his mate nearby; Sephiroth had an energy pattern very unique, and now it was a little dormant, but it was very recognizable and positive. The breeze was cool and refreshing. He felt relax, still tired, though, so when he heard quiet footsteps coming into his room, he stayed well hidden under the blanket. He felt the presence very near him now, and another sheet was softly added upon him.

When he came around, this time he threw himself out of the bed, stretching his stiff muscles. When he was done, his legs were shaking and his arms were hurting, giving him a slight idea on how much time his stasis lasted. He sat back down, taking a few minutes to recuperate, and then spotted a toga folded on a bench near his bed. He wrapped it around his naked body, then walked out to meet Hercules and Phil, who were actually dining with guests who turned out to be Seifer and Squall.

* * *

The stasis's weakening effect was very fast to wear off as Cloud discovered few days later. He could now concentrate on his search for Sephiroth, and with Hercules precious help about that matter, they found out that he was inaccessible unless they enlisted for the Hades cup. Squall had offered himself to be his partner for the games, and they were training since then. It has been a few weeks now, and they were developing a good complicity, though it would never reach the total osmosis. Seifer was sitting in the shades, watching this interesting session while opening his ears for any useful info coming out of the other participants; they were mostly heartless, after all. It wasn't the work he would have preferred, but in the circumstances, he had to admit that Squall had more affinities with Cloud than him. And it was bugging him.

He was enjoying himself, though; there were very puny creatures trying the preliminaries right now, and it was very funny. So much for those weaklings… Soon there was a lean figure blocking the field from his view and Seifer smirked.

- Improving?

- Yes. It is to be expected, we are training together every day, Seifer.

The blond stood up, 'humph'ing and grumbling, but Squall was quick to block his way out. He gently grabbed his hand, guiding him in the deserted change room. Cloud was taking a shower, but it was private enough for the brunette.

- Seifer…

No answer.

- Seifer, look at me. You don't have to be jealous. I love /you/, and no one else.

He proved his saying by gently bending down and kissing him. That seemed to work, because Seifer smiled a little. Promising with a wink that he was planning a very special training session with him later, Squall dragged him to the shower stall. They met Cloud on the way, who just laughed a little before shaking his head. Those two were decidedly very unique.

End

Author's notes

Sorry for the late update!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!! slip on helmet OUCH!!!! I know, I know… But I seem to have a lot of problem with my comp at home, and the ones at work! I don't seem to be receiving any e-mails… BloodRaevyn, I am so sorry for the troubles… Try to send me another message, and I'll send you my mother's e-mail. She will be able to receive it. I will try to find another e-mail account soon. Hotmail sucks… Anyway! Be ready, Sephiroth's gonna be freed in the next chapter: Strings of Insanity.


	24. Strings of Insanity

Strings of Insanity

Riku looked through the window of the small house in Sector 3, Maleficent whispering her poison in his ears. He had woken up to her, drank her lies and charms from the start, without knowing that she had partially succeeded in pushing his most cherished memories back. So Cid and Vincent didn't bring any emotion from him, but Sora…

- He betrayed you, like all the others… He found himself new friends, and forgot you. He thinks he doesn't need you anymore.

- ………What can I do?

- Come with me, I can train you so this arrogant kid can pay… He is not worthy of that Blade.

The silver haired youth smiled, and Maleficent followed, taking back her hand and stopping the spell she had been casting. Riku was quick to respond to it and he followed the sorceress through the magic portal. But just before to do so, he caught a flash of silver in the house, a spiky mane that was vaguely stirring something inside him. But the spell cast on him was too strong, and his memories too far away. But an image rose in his mind that would haunt him; a smiling couple holding a caring gaze.

Sephiroth was feeling a little better, at least his body had finally finished healing. He was still tied to JENOVA, constantly attacked by her deadly whispers, but his mind was free. The alien was commanding, though, as she was always. He could resist her, but only on the mental plan, as his physical body was tied to her, and she could make him do whatever she wished, unless… And that's what Sephiroth was struggling to keep secret. He owed Cloud; with his help, he was able, if he channelled all his energy, to get the control of his body for a short period of time. But he had to wait the good moment to do so. And feeling the eager energy in JENOVA's pattern, he could tell he would fight soon. It was saddening him a little, he did not wanted to cause any damages or pain to anyone, but if Cloud or Sora weren't there, he would have to capitulate and let the alien do as she would please.

Cloud… The only thought of him was refreshing his tired mind… He could sense his sensual flow of energy, and it tended to reach his own, so Sephiroth had always the impression he was nearby. And this brought so many memories… a small smile formed on his lips.

It disappeared very quickly as he felt his 'prison' shake a little. The magic barrier around him moved and JENOVA came behind him, commanding, demanding…

- _Seems like your pitiful puppet failed in his mission… The time as come for you to achieve what you were made for; destroy the Keyblade Master and take control of this world!_

Inwardly, Sephiroth shuddered. He closed his eyes and focused on Cloud; a small ring in his mind told him the blond was trying to reach him too. He was not alone. There was hope, so he let that flame warm his heart and watched as the portal opened. His body reacted violently and a dark wing sprouted from his right shoulder. His slender frame hit the ground while JENOVA's landed graciously next to the arena. The battle would began soon, the silver haired man felt the despised but familiar feeling of being taken over…

Sora was running. Very fast. Gliding was not enough because the silver haired man was swift to teleport behind him. He had been lucky so far, he had been able to hit him a few times. In the first seconds of the battle, when the portal opened on Sephiroth, Sora had been taken aback by the madness in those bright emerald eyes. The tall General was imposing in himself; long, free-flowing silver hair, sculpted traits and muscular stature. The leather was a contrast to his pale complexion, and by seeing him, by his looks, he could understand that Cloud wanted him back. He was looking like a real madman, now, swinging his sword down on the brunette, laughing and smiling deviously.

On the other end of the Coliseum, Seifer and Squall were holding Cloud back, who was almost hysteric. The Ultima weapon was shining on his back, thirsty for JENOVA's blood, who stood idly by the arena, manipulating his puppet. She was controlling him, and Cloud knew that if Sora wanted a chance to beat Sephiroth, they had to get to the alien female first.

- He's out to kill, Cloud!!!

- Don't be stupid! Just stay still, dammit!

- He's not the one I'm after!, screamed Cloud, JENOVA! JENOVA is controlling him! If I don't kill her now, Seph will never come back, even if Sora beats him! He'll be under her control forever!

Squall's eyes widened, and he immediately let go of the blond, ordering Seifer to do the same. What he did, and then Cloud jumped into action. Careful not to attract JENOVA's attention, he ran toward the pillars, using his stealth skills to get to the alien. He stopped breathing, concentrating on his next move, praying to the Gods above that she would be too busy to notice him or defend herself. Slowly, he pried the Ultima Weapon out of its sheath and rose into a charge stance. Just before he lunged for the creature, he tried to contact Sephiroth, what he did, and then attacked.

- DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JENOVA was taken aback and completely defenceless. She never thought that Cloud could have escaped Cerberus. The first swipe she received cut through the strings that were controlling Sephiroth's body, and the second slashed her chest, badly damaging her and she decided immediately to retreat. Cloud looked around, feeling her presence strongly in the air and saw that the silver haired man had started to sway; JENOVA was trying to get inside Sephiroth again, just like she had done so many years ago. Powerless, the small blond did the only thing he could.

- Sora!!!!! Get him down, NOW!!!! Knock him off!

The brunette wasn't told twice. While his opponent was visibly in a period of weakness, he glided to him and swung his blade down. Like Cloud, he hit him square on the back of his head. The silver haired man collapsed immediately. There was a shift in the air, and Cloud closed his eyes. Sephiroth was struggling, he could sense it, so he transported himself near him and gave him enough energy to regain control of his body. However, while he was doing so, JENOVA had materialised again and was preparing to retaliate… His support to Sephiroth stopped abruptly when a tentacle pierced his shoulder.

- _You… You again! I won't let you interfere with my plans, not this time, now die, puppet, die!!!_

She latched another set of tentacles, wrapping them around the blond's neck. The pain in his shoulder combined to the lack of air made Cloud lose his strength very quickly, and the Ultima Weapon fell with a dull thud to the ground. His vision was becoming darker at each second when the pressure disappeared suddenly. The blond found himself on his knees, sucking air in great heaves. All he was seeing was red; pure rage was now boiling in his veins and when he looked at JENOVA, he saw her struggling against Sephiroth!

The silver haired man had risen form the ground, in full control of himself, and stopped JENOVA from finishing Cloud. Now he was in trouble. Sora was powerless, probably injured, and he couldn't come to his help. Already bleeding heavily from a large gash the alien had made on his back, Sephiroth was starting to show signs of submission. Cloud couldn't stand to see this anymore. Hatred and anger filled his heart, submersed in determined will of protecting his love. Without even knowing it, there was a blade in his hands and Cloud felt the Omnislash drawing near. The red light surrounded him…

- OMNISLASH!!!

The familiar set of blow all hit the target. Cloud was transported by the thought of protecting Sephiroth and his desire to annihilate the immediate danger that represented JENOVA. Her screech resonated in the air and that's the last thing the blond would remember. Sephiroth ran up to him, lifting his body to hold him close. Together they had made it, they got out of hell… Looking down to check on Cloud's injuries, his vision suddenly blurred, then nothing.

Aerith was talking with Sora, who, after being treated by Hercules, was still wondering how the Cloud had took the Keyblade from him and why he had been able to use it against JENOVA. They were in Traverse Town. Apollo, back on Olympia had helped Cid and Vincent to dress the numerous wounds on the injured couple just before they could take them back. They were still out cold, and currently under observation in the small clinic of the town. Zack was often going there to see them, and if it hasn't been for his condition, he would work there, too… But the local doctor, Kamei Trek, was trying to arrange a small office to use his abilities and knowledge. Donald and Goofy had gone to the item shop to replenish their supplies and sell some stuff they didn't need anymore.

- You were unconscious, stated Aerith, and the Keyblade probably looked for the strongest heart. You may want to be careful and keep your faith in the Keyblade up above anything, if not, the Keyblade could momentarily chose a new bearer. Some Heartless can take appealing forms and others are very intelligent and could use your own feelings against you.

Sora nodded as Vincent came back and he asked if anyone had seen Cid. The Cetra shook her head and offered the dark haired man a cup of tea that he accepted. He looked a little tired, and listened to their conversation for a while before Aerith asked him what was going on. But the vampire didn't answer.

- Err… I think he nodded off.

- Hmmm… It's better not to wake him. Cid told me he haven't gotten much sleep since he learned Sephiroth had disappeared.

- I'll go and try to find Leon, maybe he'll teach me a few more tricks. And I'll speak to Donald and Goofy about what you told me. We'll be careful.

Aerith escorted him to the town's square, leaving her guest snoring in the sofa. She encountered Cid on her way back, who, surprise, surprise, wanted to know if she had seen Vincent. When Aerith asked him why, the smile the pilot shot her was enough and she understood that both Sephiroth and Cloud must have woken up.

Cloud looked down at his sleeping lover, still very, very tired and well nested into the bed. He seemed to the blond he would be that way for a few days before he would wake up completely from the oblivion he was in. But his rest was deep and dreamless. Once or twice a day he would wake for a few minutes, just the time to eat a little something, and then he would drift off again. He gently caressed his cheek, then tried to slip into his shirt, but the pain, still fresh in his shoulder, was forbidding it. Sighing in desperation, he slipped his right arm into a sling, making a face when he moved his arm.

- Sleep well, Seph. And don't worry for anything, I'll be alright. If I can find my vest, that is.

A shiver went down his spine and he spotted the said garment on a chair nearby. Draping it over his shoulders, Cloud stayed in the bedroom a little longer, watching his angel sleep before going into Zack's to check on him, too. Zell was up with Sky downstairs, so the spiky silver haired man was alone, and probably victim of his hormones right now. Indeed, he found him in the bathroom, sprawled on the tiles next to the toilet. He kneeled and passed a cold washcloth on his neck.

- Don't give up, it will pass, eventually. You are about to live the wonderful experience of giving life. That in itself is priceless.

- Dad? What if Zell doesn't want to-

- Don't talk like that. Sephiroth wasn't so sure about it, neither, and I was very afraid when I had you. The first weeks were hell, and if Vincent and Cid hadn't been there, I think we wouldn't be able to go through this. You have to be strong, Zack.

- How?

- Give Zell the support he needs. Tell him it'll be alright, tell him he is not going to be alone. Neither of your are perfect, but I know you'll do your best. And let him help you, too… Stubborn as ever, ne?

Zack mumbled something like 'maybe a little', and Cloud chuckled. He helped his son to his feet, dragging him back to the bed. The silver haired man heaved a sigh, and the blond felt how reassured his son was, and it was a good sign. Sitting down, Zack passed his arms around his father's torso, squeezing himself on him. Cloud returned the gesture.

- I'm glad you're back…

And Cloud smiled warmly.

End

Author's notes

Okay… I know I promised a quick update. Now, let me tell you this: This is all my boss's fault!!! In order to have a complete week off for the holidays, we have to work 2 Saturday this month! Nov 27th and Dec 11th!!! I'm beat! I'm so tired, and the worst, I aggravated my knee injury and my exam is the 19th… BloodRaevynn and Lauren, I would like to have news! These days, all the comps at work were rebooted, so we couldn't get any access to the Internet, so I am a little at loss, here… Anyway. See ya all in: Ansem's demise.


	25. Ansem's demise

Ansem's demise

A good description of his current whereabouts would be impossible. Sephiroth was kind of wrapped in his own wings, nested into the quilts and snoring away his morning, like usual. He shifted in his sleep, bringing his legs up, hands loosely clinging to a few feathers. For everyone in the house that came to check on him, he really looked like if he was already in Promised Land. Until one of his fluffy appendage decided to tickle his nose, that is. His relaxed features wrinkled a little and he tried to swat it with his hand, but he failed miserably. It's in a powerful sneeze that he woke up, stumbling out of his warm nest with sleep still lingering in the corner of his emerald eyes.

- ………sigh……… 

He reluctantly rubbed it off, pushing the blankets aside. It wasn't very cold today, so he just kept his sweatpants and let his wings free from any restriction. A little shakily, he walked downstairs, hair and feathers in disarray, eyes half open and he almost knocked Sky over. The spiky blond jumped, then laughed at the very unique expression Sephiroth had.

- Dad… Finally. Are you feeling better? 

A nod and a yawn was his only answer, so Sky lead him to the kitchen and gave him a mug full of steaming coffee, pulling off the two or three feathers stuck in his hair. Leaning his head on his hand, Sephiroth let the powerful aroma come to him, a silly smile plastered on his face. Absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't hear the door open. Zell and Zack were coming back from their little walk, and he didn't even see them, because, groggy as he was, his eyes had decided to close back…

Hey! Look at that! Cloud's gonna be happy, your father woke up, or at least he tried…

Oh, answered Zack, he's awake, for sure. It's just that his mind didn't follow him downstairs.

Hahahaha! You're right, bro! I think I will prepare him breakfast. Gone like he is, I wouldn't let him near a knife…

The three burst out laughing, disturbing the silver haired man who jumped a little on his chair. Sky patted his bare back, pushing the mug a little closer, then grabbing his free hand and closing it around the warm porcelain. He urged his father to drink, then turned back to the fridge. A few minutes later Sephiroth was digging into a very delicious meal, and it helped him to wake up (maybe because Sky liked his food very spicy…) anyway, it was very good to finally eat something else than soup or rice for a time. But he did ask some water to help…

Sora had finally finished to climb all the stairs and was just resting at the top of the waterfall when he hear a familiar laugh. Lifting his head, he saw the tallest figure of Riku jumping down to him. The brunette smiled, and was truly happy to see him, because he had been worried that something bad had happened to him. Seeing him unharmed and in good shape was reassuring. But the smile quickly faded when he saw the frown his friend was giving him. He looked angry.

Riku? Where is Kairi? You said you would take her here…

Mph, you still don't understand, do you?

Understand what?

As answer he received a chilling laugh, and Sora began to boil, standing up and ready to fight against Riku again. But the young silver haired boy crossed his arms.

You are not worthy of that blade! I am the chosen one!

No, Sora's eyes flared with anger, The Keyblade is mine! I have been trained to wield it!

The young brunette 's heart flared with anger and shame, because he knew that Riku was a better swordsman than him. And in a flash, the silver haired youth's faith won over his, and the Keyblade disappeared from Sora's hands. It was replaced by his old wooden sword. Disbelieving, he looked up to meet Riku's emerald eyes widened by surprise; he laughed, and flew off. Reeling backward, he staggered in utter shock into someone.

Who are you? I am known as the Beast. Would you appear to know where I could find Belle?

Sephiroth thought he had stood up a little too fast, because his head started spinning. He wanted to sit back, but suddenly he lost all his balance and collapsed on the floor. His vision blurred, and even if he tried, his body wouldn't respond. Through the veil of his actual vision, he could see Zack over him. His lips moved, but all he was hearing was a strident sizzling sound, like a powerful wind. He felt his body being lifted, then nothing but a long and luminous tunnel in which he was guided by a very familiar voice. That voice was crying out for him, not directly, but he just /knew/ it was him, he was the key... Spreading wide his wings newly healed, the silver haired man flew faster. He reached a blue light and he could not go any further. His eyes became wide as saucers.

- Riku! 

A small figure with silver hair was floating in the void, turning around when he heard that cry. His name was the last barrier that shattered the dark spell cast upon him. Memories came back to him, feelings, names, places and most importantly, identity. The child looked up at his father and Sephiroth realised he was crying. Opening his arms, he welcomed his son to comfort him the best he could.

- Dad… I thought… I-I thought you were gone forever! 

The youth clung to him and sobbed a little harder but it subsided very soon. Sephiroth calmed him down and they just stayed there, drowning in the feeling of being reunited once again. Riku was clutching his shirt tightly, very afraid. His father sensed it.

- Something is reaching for you, he said, I can sense it. Someone has the control over your physical body! 

As an answer, Riku only cried harder once again. Sephiroth felt tears gathering in his eyes, but for his son's sake, he refused to let them fall. His worst nightmare had come true; his son was facing the very same hell than he had…

- Fight it, Riku. I know you can do it. Whoever is having this control over you, I know that your heart can push it away. Fight it with all your will… Don't let the darkness swallow you. Whenever you need our help, just remember we are with you. Sora will help you, then we will be able to take you back home. 

He would have liked to hold his son a little longer, but the realm they were in suddenly shifted and a wave of purple and blue tore Riku from him, and he was taken back form where he had come from. Sephiroth now floated alone in the sea which returned to a quiet orange.

- VIN! VIN! Come here! HURRY UP! 

The said ex-Turk ran down the stairs immediately. Cid didn't yell at him usually, and by the tone he had, something must have happened. Cloud and him were working in the small workshop and when he pushed the door…

Cloud! Cid! Is he breathing? And you're bleeding!

Just help me out! The kid's not that light, you know? Damn f&?king cast…

Both men transported the inert body of Cloud into the house, laying him on the couch. Cid took off his heavy boots while Vincent was untying and unzipping everything he could to make the blond feel unrestrained when he would wake up. Apparently the pilot had caught him just before he could fall on the floor and had received a rather hard hit on his left temple. Vincent knew Cloud would feel a great pain from that shock. Cid explained what happened.

- I was just talking to him, I turned to install that gummi and then I hear him cry out. The next thing I know is that he's totally out of it, y'know, just like the Meteor Chase… Man, I've never been so freaked out, I tell ya. Staggered a little and he fell backward. Received that f?king piece of sh&t right in the face… 

He was pointing Cloud's cast. Vincent sighed, but insisted on checking the blond's vital signs.

His pulse is normal, stated Vincent, What could have triggered this?

Riku was back in the castle. He looked around him; it was an empty room, with no windows. A sort of bedroom, because he was laid on a pile of cushions. A little creature was looking at him, a Shadow. The silver haired youth had difficulties to sit up, and he realised he was hurt; badly injured, even. One of his leg had a deep gash and his right shoulder was on fire, as if… as if he had been fighting while he was in the realm with Sephiroth. The Shadow came closer.

- No… Go away, I won't let you take my heart, he said with challenge 

But the small creature, didn't stop, it literally jumped on him, keeping him from completely sitting up. It lifted a paw slowly, and in that gesture, Riku didn't detect any malice, but rather it was like it was trying to tell him something. He looked into the yellow eyes… wait. Unlike any Shadow he had encountered, Riku realised this one had blue eyes…

- Sora? 

As an answer, the little creature pinched his cheeks like the last time they had met in Traverse Town.

- Sora… I'm so sorry… I don't remember anything. Is Kairi okay? 

Sora nodded.

- I… I was forced into fighting with you, right? And I guess you beat me… I never thought I would say this one day, but thank you. As soon as I can get up I'll help you find a way to turn yourself back… OW! Don't touch my leg! Owww… I wish Zack was here… 

Sora's antenna dropped when he realised he had hurt his friend. He closed his eyes, and something deep within him ringed. Spreading his little arms, a green glow surrounded Riku. The silver haired child felt the warmth heal his wounds. It took him a few minutes to clear the dizzy spell that followed. Sora had jumped on his chest, well more like crawled, because the spell had exhausted him.

- Yeah, I know. We better rest up a little… I'm dizzy… feelin' weird, too… 

Sora nodded before collapsing on his friend.

Sephiroth closed his eyes lifting a hand to massage his temple. For an unknown reason, after coming back from the realm he had shared with Riku, he was plagued by a monstrous migraine. He groaned, bringing his other hand up to shield his face momentary from the light. The pounding just kept in increasing. He knew from experience that he had to lie down now, but he wasn't sure if he was able to do just that… And just as he thought it could not be worse, Zell and Zack entered the house.

- So, what will it be? I'm feeling for fish… And a pasta salad. Dad, you think you can fix that? 

Sephiroth winced; his head was about to explode. Griping the sides of his sofa, he took a few seconds to prepare himself to speak, even if his answer wasn't above a whisper.

- Zackary, lower your voice… 

Zell started saying something, but Zack hushed him quickly. Sephiroth heard something moving in the kitchen, and footsteps coming toward the living room. He didn't dare to open his eyes, and then he felt his son's hand on his own. He pried it off his temple and put a liquid ice pack in it, gently applying it to his painful head afterward. Sephiroth sighed in relief; but even if it wasn't enough to soothe him completely, it could reduce the throbbing significantly. After a few minutes, two sets of hands picked him under the shoulders; he submitted and followed, eyes closed, weak in the knees and fighting against the dizzy spell. They didn't climbed the stairs, for what Sephiroth was grateful, and entered Angel's room which became the guest room when he left with Quistis.

- Here…, Zack whispered with a chuckle, You don't look like Cloud by now, so you should be okay. Lie down, keep the pack there and try to sleep. The blinds are closed. We'll be as quiet as possible, okay? 

Sephiroth didn't answer and put all his will (well, what was left of it) into falling asleep.

Sora wished good luck to Riku. The youth jumped into the mirror, following King Mickey. He found himself in a labyrinth, a little like Wonderland's forest. Clutching his sword, knowing that Maleficent had been defeated by Sora, he ran toward the dark shadow ahead. He knew Ansem was there, he knew he had to face him. He had to prove himself, erase the guilt he felt, because even if Sora proposed to bring him back to Traverse Town, he felt like he had deceived his parents. He wanted his pride back.

Vincent put a hand on Cloud's shoulder. The small blond smiled and thanked him for the ride back. He was quick to nod and leave the house, returning home to take care of Cid. Cloud was very tired. But somehow, after waking up, he had the urge to see Sephiroth. He was deceived when Zell told him he was sleeping in Angel's bedroom. Nonetheless he went in, careful not to make any noise, sat down on the mattress and admired his love curled under the covers.

Sephiroth had a little wrinkle of pain on his brow, but was very relaxed. His silver hair was spilled across the pillows in a veil of silky softness, which Cloud was stroking with love. His hands moved to caress his face, and at the same time the blond lay next to him. A finger traced the delicate line of his lips, jaw and throat and immediately, as if Sephiroth knew who was there, he turned on his side to bury himself in Cloud's arms. The blond warrior smiled, taking a deep breath, impregnating himself of his scent, filling himself with the warmth of his body. The feeling of him being there reassured Cloud. Closing his eyes, letting his instinct guide his movements, he kissed him gently, and his arms went around his torso, holding him securely against him. It was glad that as they were lying close to each other, they ignored what was going on in Ansem's hideout.

Sora was doing his best to distract Ansem's attention from the fact that Riku and King Mickey were trying to make their way to the heart of this Dark Realm. Wielding the Dark Keyblade, Riku was taking care of the small heartless that were popping out of nowhere from time to time. Giving a little more power to his rod, the King succeeded in opening it. Both then jumped into the passage and disappeared. Sora didn't waste a second and lashed at the self proclaimed Master of Darkness. And he thought Maleficent was nuts…

- Now! I swear, I am going to end this once and for all! I am the Keyblade Master! I have faith in my sword! Let the light be my guide! 

…end of chapter

Author's notes

Ha! Finally! I have find my muse back. So here it is! The next chapter should be "Silver Hope" and I think the end draw near, but if Kingdom heart 2 shows me something interesting, I may decide to change the end afterward. I hope you liked this chapter, and that you will like the rest of the story! Lauren? This chapter was for you! And I'll e-mail you so we can finally meet! Bye and see ya!


	26. Silver hope

Silver hope

Ansem wasn't prepared for the full power of the Keyblade. Sora was one with his blade, his mind ringing with it, fate and heart engaged in a fierce battle that he had to win. The master of darkness was showing evident signs of defeat, and Sora kept charging at him. He knew that King Mickey and Riku had found the door, because Ansem seemed to lack power to retaliate. With a last chain of attacks, he swung his blade down on him.

"Return behind the light", he screamed

A giant vortex appeared, swallowing the deformed Ansem into the dark. Sora felt the whole world shift, and soon a giant door was before him, and he was seeing Riku and King Mickey trying to close it from behind. He ran up to them.

"Riku! Riku! You have to come back with me!"

"I can't", he shouted back, "I can't go now! Mickey and I we have to close this door and you, you have to lock it so this won't happen again!"

Sora was dumbstruck; how would they get out of there if he was to lock the door? He had to bring Riku back to his parents, and quick, because the different world swallowed by the darkness would reappear very soon and would surely call their residents back.

"But… your parents…"

"Ho ho! Don't worry for that, Sora", answered Mickey, "I will send him back myself, he will come back safe and sound. Tell his parents not to lose hope. Now, if we aren't quick enough…"

"Alright, I'll close it. But we'll see each other again? Kairi said she wanted to see you…"

Riku looked away.

"Even if we don't, he said, I will never forget you."

A small key chain fell on the ground at his feet. Sora smiled back. Nodding to his friend, the silver haired youth took it, and with the King's help, he pushed on the enormous doors, closing them. Lifting his Keyblade, Sora aimed at the keyhole and locked it, fleeing the scene before the world created by Ansem could start shattering. He grabbed Donald and Goofy on the way, jumped into the gummi ship, and set the course for Traverse Town.

* * *

Aerith woke up in a start, calling Nanaki. The fire lion was already up and came jumping on her bed. Both were feeling it; the Darkness had started to evaporate into the light, already the flower girl could hear the joyful calls of the Planet, her spiritual energy being slowly restored, the slow beat of the Lifestream, like a rebirth… Soon, she knew, soon they will be called back home. It was only a matter of time until the Planet would restore itself to what it was before the attack, 10 years ago… 

"He did it, Aerith. Sora succeeded."

"Yes, he had… And our Planet is happy. We should warn the others…"

Both looked outside and sighed; it was still night. The brunette chuckled, deciding that she should let them enjoy some more sleep before starting the work. They would have to pack their things, and gather supplies for everyone, do the complete check-up of the Highwind II… She wrapped a shawl around her shoulders, and careful no to disturb Yuffie who was sleeping in the next room, walked downstairs. With a serene smile, she looked up at the stars, and a faint blue spot sparkled brighter suddenly. Aerith closed her eyes and let the gleeful screams soothe her soul at last.

* * *

Sephiroth swayed. Cloud was holding him up, he was worried, but could understand his reaction… Somehow, deep inside, he could feel the aura of his son, and he knew the connection was getting weaker. They had woken up at the same time, the silver haired man feeling very weak and dizzy. The blond was trying to shield him, thinking that maybe his presence would made the shock easier to bear. Effectively, a few minutes later, surrounded by feathers and helped by a sleepel, the great warrior drifted off. Gently, Cloud stroked the silver hair and caressed his cheek with his right wing, watching in amusement Sephiroth's face pout to avoid sneezing. 

After covering him up, Cloud walked to his closet to retrieve another blanket. Although it was only 4:30 in the morning, he climbed down the stairs and prepared himself a strong tea. He was feeling nostalgic. He had faith in Sora, in his son… But the hope of ever seeing him again was so thin… now that he was almost unable to sense him, he felt desperate. Sitting down in Sephiroth's armchair, he wrapped himself into the quilt and looked up at the sky. The stars seemed so bright tonight it warmed his heart.

"Idon't know why you are going away from us… but I won't give up. I have faith in you, Riku… I know you'll come back."

His thoughts going toward his lost son, his mind began to show him images of him as he was younger. Happiness filled his soul, and he knew… he just /knew/ it was for the better. He would come back. Appeased by those memories, he placed his empty mug on the table nearby and closed his eyes.

A wonderful smell made him come around; breakfast. And from the sound and aroma, he could tell it was Angel's work. Indeed, few minutes later, he had a fuming plate on his lap and a steaming mug was in his son's hands. A tired smile formed on his lips and he gladly accepted the first gulps before digging into the food with enthusiasm. He loved the fruits sauce that Angel had the secret, and his son had poured an enormous amount of it on his pancakes especially to make him smile.

"Slow down! I can make you more if you want!"

"You know your dad can't help it if you drown them in your mmmspefialfauce!Mmm!"

Angel shook his head. Sephiroth and Cloud were now battling for the last pancake in the blond's plate.

"You two are…"

"/imposshible", they said in unison

The silver haired man sighed and returned in the kitchen. He was about to pour some more pancake mix into a frying pan when the door opened on Cid. The pilot was beaming. Sky and Zell greeted him and asked what was bringing him here so early in the morning.

"Well kids, you won't believe this; that lil fella actually did it! We can start to pack up! We're going back home!"

* * *

Sephiroth was looking up at the stars under the crystal dome of the Highwind. Although Sora had brought back king Mickey's words to him, he still felt as desperate as he was. Packing had been hard, but leaving the only place where he had a real hope of seeing Riku… It had been torture to walk into the ship and to turn his back to this little town… Cloud had tried to cheer him up, saying that he was certain their son was to come back, and maybe sooner than they expected. How he could be so sure, Sephiroth had no idea, and he really wanted to believe Cloud, but he was so insecure, so lost. His connection to him was so faint now that he rarely talked to anyone lately. Even Vincent couldn't get any answer from him, for he had none to give. He felt depressed, sad, tired… the stars weren't of any help, it made him feel even more helpless. His hands were shaking, his eyes were tingling and his breath ragged… he fell to his knees, burying hid face in his trembling hands. 

There was no need to call for help; Cloud had been feeling his sadness for quite a while now. The blond walked over to his hunched frame and slipped his arms around his torso. His behaviour was remembering Cloud of that time, way before, when he had been sent back by the Cetra consil. He was just like that: trying to cope with his past, hurting from what he had done, refusing to forgive himself. Bringing his head on his shoulder he stroked the silver hair and wrapped his lover in a feathery warmth. Supporting him, giving him what he needed the most. Cloud felt it; he was ready for words now.

"You did everything you could for him, Sephiroth. He'll be able to follow us. Don't worry…"

"How can you be so sure…?"

"I believe in him, and the more we will, sooner he'll come back. There is no need to doubt if you do."

Buried into Cloud's hair, Sephiroth nodded. He wanted to believe, a small sparkle in his heart told him that is love was right. All they had to do was to wait for Riku to answer their calls.

* * *

A few months later 

Balamb Garden had returned to it's old self, as had the world itself. Angel was absently trying to correct his students last test, but his mind was constantly drifting to the moment they had landed back on the Planet. It was like it had waited until they arrived to start to live once again. No one ever asked where they had gone, no one remembered the attack… As if nothing ever happened. The Highwind II never took off again, refusing to move, or to start for that matter… Which made Cid very depressed for a moment. His fathers were still at home with Zack and Zell, Sky had asked to be muted to Balamb Garden, tired of being far away from his family. Both Zack and Quistis were doing fine, although Zack didn't get out much. And Squall was currently in the Presidential palace, which was explaining why the Garden was still stationed in the Esthar plains.

He dropped his pen and grabbed his left side, clenching his teeth. Few days ago, two young students stole two blades and caused havoc in the training centre. Squall and Seifer missed them by a hair and they continued to battle in the hallway. Angel was lucky to be here; he was just going to train when he spotted them. He unsheathed the Murasame and knocked the nearest blade off and pushed the small brunette aside, then disarmed the redhead. As he thought everything was over, the small boy ran up to him and stabbed him with his fallen sword. Dr. Kadowaki had checked this out, and bandaged it, saying that it wasn't a very deep wound, nothing vital had been touched. But if the first night it has seemed to settle down, the pain had returned recently.

"Angel, are you alright?"

The professor turned his head and smiled.

"Yes, my dear. Don't worry about me, I'm just a little tired."

Quistis walked over to him and looked down at his work, sighing, and then kissed his forehead. The silver haired man closed his eyes. It was true he was feeling tired.

"Why don't you go take a nap? You seem to need it, you feel hot, are you sure you don't want me to call the doctor?"

Angel smiled and passed a hand on Quistis's round belly, feeling the child inside move a little. For that he couldn't made her worry. That's why she ignored he had been recently injured, so he did not argue and put away his work. Their lips joined together for a quick kiss before Angel decided to hit the bed for a nap.

* * *

Sephiroth held Cloud closer to him, kissing his way up to his earlobe to nib on it playfully. The blond moaned, grinding his hard member against Sephiroth's thigh. A shudder was his answer and the blond let his hands travel lower on his lover's hips, arching his back in the process to claim more of the damp heat he craved for. Sephiroth sighed sweetly, licking the tender skin of his neck, until he felt Cloud circle his aching shaft. He moaned loudly and reached for the blond's swollen lips, devouring his way inside, pulling out the tongue of his hot cavity to suck on it greedily. 

Cloud stopped his ministrations and used his hands to pull himself on Sephiroth, leaning completely on him, his erection digging painfully into his lover's chiselled planes. Rolling on his back, Sephiroth kept the physical contact by holding the blond's head with one hand, and he snatched the lubricant left on the bedside table. Now Cloud was leading the kiss, and was keeping up the pressure by constantly bucking his hips. Sephiroth snaked a lubricate hand to his love's entrance, gently pushing a finger in, working in slow circles to stretch him. The kiss became fiercer and the ex-General took the chance to switch place so he was on the top. The blond cried out in surprise, but the finger inside of him hit his prostate and his eyes fluttered close.

"Seph… sigh oooohh… aaaaahhh, please…"

Sephiroth smiled and rubbed his cheek against Cloud's, breathing his steamy reply in his ear. Cloud became flushed and he grabbed his shoulders as the warrior lifted his hips. Slowly, the blond felt his lover's member enter him and he suddenly lost all of his strength, his arms flailing over his head, his body arching backward. His breath was shallow, beads of sweat trailing down his slim frame. He did all but cried when he felt his lover thrust gently into him, convulsing in pleasure at the sweet torture he was given.

"I love you so much, Cloud…"

Firmly grabbing his hips, Sephiroth thrust in again, pulling out slowly before pushing in at a slow pace. Cloud was vibrating, his inner temperature constantly going up with the pace set. Low groans told him that his mate would be soon thrusting harder, so he encouraged him to do so, moaning his name louder and bucking his hips to meet Sephiroth's. Grunting, the silver haired man started anew with fervour, faster and harder, making them pant and moan in delight, looking at the stars without being able to touch them yet… Sephiroth lifted his lover from the bed, trying to get deeper into him while suckling at a weak spot on the blond's shoulder. Cloud screamed pushing down hard and squeezing himself on his love.

"Sephiroth!"

"Cloud!"

Both shook with the power of orgasm, the stars at hand, they saw the blinding light as they came together, joined physically and spiritually. Exhausted, Sephiroth collapsed on his side, ravishing Cloud with tender butterfly kisses. He felt his spent organ slip out and his lover gave him an adorable pout as he snuggled closer. A few minutes later, a little reluctantly, they got up to take a shower, then, Sephiroth carried a very drowsy Cloud to bed, where they lay, entangled together for the night.

* * *

Cloud always slept like a log when Sephiroth was with him, so it is with no surprise that the silver haired man picked up the phone when it began ringing. Zack needed to rest as much as he could, with the bags he had under his eyes… So without even opening an eye, he grabbed the phone, leaving it no chance to ring twice and wake the rest of the house. 

"Hello", he asked sleepily, "Mm? What! Are you sure? Serious? Where! I'm coming right away!"

Sephiroth jumped down the bed and silently but quickly dressed up. He wrote down a note that he placed on the fridge before slipping in his shoes. Grabbing his wallet, he got out into the night, a wrinkle of worry on his face.

When Cloud woke up the next morning, he was surprised that Sephiroth wasn't lying next to him. Even more when he found his night clothes scattered on the floor. Maybe he had to do something urgent… He immediately thought about Zack, and hurried downstairs, but the doctor was dozing off in Sephiroth's armchair. The silver haired man had offered his son to put his prized seat in the kitchen, so he could take a nap after eating. That way, he wouldn't have to walk since he had difficulties with his stomach when it was full. Cloud smiled, picking up the dishes on the table, then, like every morning, he prepared some coffee. He poured two cups, leaving one in front of his son, to wake him up again.

"Mornin' mister Strife!"

"Good morning, Zell. How was your workout?"

"Top notch, like usual. Just coming back from jogging. Just leave those dishes to me, I'll get to these after my shower."

"Alright. Allow me to prepare something, then."

As the young SeeD was entering the bathroom, Cloud heard the main door open and he called Sephiroth. No answer. Puzzled, he called again and went to the living room. His mug slipped of his hands; before him stood a little kid with silver hair, dirtied, his clothes ragged and torn. He looked like he had traveled a lot, tired and in need of a good rest. Before he could make one move, the eight years old boy had threw himself on Cloud, who immediately hugged his son. He was holding him so tight, afraid to let go, ten years of waiting were finally over. Tears streamed down his cheeks, his legs gave up under him and he fell on his knees. Nothing could make him more happy, but a few minutes later, he heard Zack call him worriedly.

"Dad! Sephiroth left a note, Angel is at the hospital!"

End

Author's notes

So sorry for the delay! But my muse came back not so long ago and I could finally finish that chapter. The next one is the last! See ya all for the closing of Memories of Gold: Promised Land.


	27. Promised Land

Promised Land

Sephiroth passed a gentle hand on his son's sweaty forehead. Poor Angel wasn't even aware of his presence, breathing heavily, painfully, without knowing what was happening to him. Glazed eyes half open looking at nothing, unfocused, unseeing, head slightly turned on the right. His world was turning around the pain he was the victim of. His injury was deeper than what they thought, and it had gotten seriously infected, leaving him in shock. Transferred into Esthar Hospital in the early morning, his fever hadn't lowered even if the doctors were feeding him with an enormous amount of antibiotics. Sephiroth sighed, and stroked Angel's hair reassuringly.

- Hold on, son.

- ……… dad?

It was very feeble, and barely above a whisper, but the silver haired man heard his distress call. His thumb rubbed his left temple in a soothing rhythm, confirming to his son he was there. Angel seemed to understand and leaned into the touch.

- I am here, Angel.

- ……Don't go…

- I won't. I promise.

Angel sighed before closing his eyes slowly. Sephiroth covered him with the sheet and, hearing footsteps behind him, he turned to see Quistis holding two Styrofoam cups. Coffee was welcomed, and the ex-General accepted and thanked her silently. The blonde sat down in the chair next to him, and both watched over the silver haired man lying on the bed, letting time pass and hoping for an amelioration as the sun was rising in the frisky morning.

* * *

After reading the small note Sephiroth had left for him, Cloud was torn between his desire to stay and take care of Riku and the obligation toward his hurt son. The small child was hugging him so tight, sobbing uncontrollably against him that he couldn't go right now. He looked so fragile, so small that his father's instincts took over his will and he gently rocked his child. When Riku calmed down, he let go of him and walked toward Zack to give him a hug when he suddenly stopped. He had noticed his enormous belly.

- … sniff What happened to you, bro?

- Nothing bad. I am so glad to see you again. I was afraid you would go back to Sora's island…, he kneeled and embraced his younger brother tight, We can finally be together once again, a family.

- A family that will grow again, Riku. Zack is going to have a little baby very soon.

Cloud came behind the smaller boy and stroked the fluffy feathers of his wings.

- Really!

- Really, answered Cloud, Now, Riku, I know you must be very tired, but we need to go to the hospital to see your brother Angel. Sephiroth is already there, and I know he wishes to see you more than everyone here. Could you hurry up and take a quick shower?

Riku ran up to the bathroom, pushing out Zell who just gaped at the child. Zack and Cloud supported themselves to the living room, where they collapsed on the couch, the small blond shaking all over. The doctor didn't have to say anything; his father grabbed him by the shoulders and began asking if he was believing it. Part of him wanted to scream, part of him wanted to collapse and cry in relief. He wanted to know what had happened, and at the same time he didn't want to… All he was sure of, it's that he wanted to believe that his son was really back… He had lived through such ordeals just to be able to see him, he had suffered so much from his loss that he wasn't realising how true it was.

* * *

The reunion between Sephiroth and Riku had been much more intense. They didn't exchanged words, but since they almost jumped on each other, Cloud could tell his mate was more than exalted. He had almost smothered him and now, an hour later, Riku was asleep in Sephiroth's lap, the silver haired man refusing to let him go. Cloud was holding Angel's hand, while the rest of the group was at the cafeteria for a quick lunch. Something was floating in the air, the blond could feel it. A refreshing energy, vibrating through his whole being, and somehow, he was sure his children could feel the subtle shifting. The recent stress they were living in was finally over. A gentle squeeze of his hand made Cloud smile, his heart got stuck in his throat and a few tears made their way down his cheeks. He bent down and kissed Angel's forehead.

- I know you are feeling better now, he whispered, Your brother is back, so all you have to do is to rest…

He turned his head to look at Sephiroth; the silver haired man was still holding Riku protectively wrapped in his wings. Cloud wiped his eyes and called his name gently to take him out of his trance. Which he did, green eyes shining with joy. The blond whispered that he should go back home to rest with Riku and to call Vincent. Sephiroth nodded, but as soon as he stood up, Quistis barged into the small room, puffing and wheezing.

- … puff…… it's… huff it's happening!

* * *

Angel stirred in his bed and he felt a little slap on his cheeks, accompanied by a voice he knew very well. It is with a certain relief he found out he was feeling better; no more fever, the sticky sensation had finally left his skin. He lifted a hand to gently swat away the small hand now pressing harder into his cheek. It was indeed very small, too small, and the arm attached to it too… This forced his eyes to open. And then he saw them; a little silver haired baby and an equally silver haired boy smiling goofily at him. And all he could do was stutter.

- Wha!… Riku! Th-the baby!

- Angel! Zackary gave birth! Say hello to your nephew!

Somehow, Angel felt a lot better knowing it wasn't his. He would really get mad if by his fault he shouldn't be there for Quistis when she would need him. He looked at those soft blue eyes and smiled.

- Does he have a name, yet?

- Yeah… Zell told me, he whispered, because he doesn't want the others to know before Zack wakes up. But I guess since you are hurt I can tell you; Zeiko Kai Valentine. Cool, huh?

- Should have know they would find a name starting with a 'Z'. Speaking of which, where is the mommy?

Riku pointed the bed across him. Zack was there, sleeping, obviously, but Zell was nowhere to be found. Angel asked his little brother to go to the other side of the bed and to let him take the baby for a while. He might be better, it didn't mean his side wasn't killing him right now. The boy did as he was told, and placed the newborn in his brother's hands.

- The nurse fed him an hour ago, then gave him to Zell, but Zell handed him over to me few minutes after. Daddy Cloud went out with him and told me to be careful with the baby.

- So have you been?

Both turned their head to see Cloud in the doorframe. He approached the bed carefully, not wanting to disturb the now half asleep infant in Angel's arm. The blond informed the youth that Sephiroth was ready to go home, so Riku said Good bye and good night to his brother, promising he would come back tomorrow morning. The silver haired man then asked about Zell.

- Don't worry, he is better now. He was feeling weak, but Quistis and a nurse are taking care of him.

Angel smiled a little sheepishly. How could he know if he would react the same way?

- You look like you're suffering… You should try to get back to sleep. (He reached out and scooped up the child) Little one here must go back to the nursery. He's adorable……… like you………………

But Angel didn't hear the rest, his own body deciding it was time to return to sleep.

* * *

A few days later, Angel, now able to walk, was going into the nursery to visit Zeiko Kai and Valkyrie. Quistis had given birth less than 12 hours after Zackary to a cute little silver haired girl, so far the only one born in the family. Back in Balamb Garden, when Squall announced it, Selphie decided to throw a party to celebrate the news. So all the Garden had been given a day off, and there was music everywhere, people cheering up for the two newborns.

The nurse smiled at him and immediately reached for the crib and took out his daughter, giving her to him. His angel was half asleep, half awake, waiting for her meal. Since Quistis had to rest, Nuriko, the nurse, was about to feed her the bottle but instead she gave her seat to Angel and let him do it. The silver haired man had done it so many times to Riku, but the sensation was so different this time… This was his own child. A very special link had developed already between them.

- She's beautiful… Your hair and your eyes, but the face of her mother. Such a beautiful name, too.

- It was Quistis's idea… Valkyrie. That's a good girl… Now, now, don't make such a face, you have to return to sleep. C'mon, close your eyes or your angel won't find you.

- You know both of you will have your leave tomorrow. You should go back and rest as much as you can. You won't sleep much for the next months…

- I know. But it's worth it.

Both of them smiled at that comment.

* * *

The ground had shook with force, the blast pushing him away. He had been too close, he knew… His body was shaking from the shock, the lack of air and rage. Green eyes closed an instant and instead of seeing his life, he saw a brunette with grey eyes. Grey eyes that would be soon shedding tears, like he was now. It was so hard to breathe, and only his connection with Ifrit was preventing him to loose his mind. The GF was slowly taking over his will, but Seifer refused and focused his energy into staying alive. He would make it to say goodbye… he would… Even if his lungs weren't responding, even if his body couldn't move, he would say goodbye, one way or another…

………_Squall_……

* * *

_A squeeze of hand… He never woke up… Breathed his last… He… Seifer…_

Squall looked at that pale face and his eyes caught the small splatter of blood near his hairline. His hand reached shakily to brush it again, feeling the life flowing out. Over. He was gone. Seifer was dead. Tears flowed, breath escaping into painful sobs as he grabbed his body and held it close, calling his name over and over again.

Behind the door of the infirmary, Dr. Kadowaki, the orphanage gang, Cid, Edea Kramer and Laguna Loire closed their eyes an instant. Realisation kicked in as they heard Squall. He was really gone. A stupid accident had taken one of theirs away. Balamb gas station was blown away by an explosion while the blond was passing by to go to the port to welcome Raijin and Fuujin. Someone had been stupid enough to throw a cigarette butt near it.

Laguna could take no more; he ran into the room and stared at the scene. It wrenched his heart out of his chest, bringing up so many painful memories. But he knew now was the time to act up as a father. Squall was looking at him with panic in his eyes, sobbing, still clutching his lover's body close to him. Laguna walked calmly to him, relieving his son of his burden. He carefully placed Seifer's body back on the bed, then he asked silently to Squall to stand up. Both of them grabbed the white sheet and covered him.

- Why……

Squall buried himself into his father's arms, crying his pain and loss until he was left too exhausted to think, falling asleep there.

* * *

The ceremony was attended by all the Gardens and it was impregnated with respect. Squall was up at the front, reading an homage to his fallen friend. Though his voice was of steel and ice, he couldn't hold back his tears. They flowed freely like a river, he had put his heart into that speech, fought to find the right words and it seemed natural that he finished with a typical phrase of his.

- This time, there will be no 'whatever' to answer to your arrogance. Only this; damn it, you bastard for leaving us so early, we love you more than you'll ever know. I love you more than you could ever imagine. You were a man of action, a man of honour, and I'll live to raise your name to the full glory it deserve. Your spirit will always remains here in our hearts, and may peace be your Promised Land.

There was a moment of silence, then Sephiroth, Cloud, Vincent and Cid began to sing in the ancient Cetra language, filling the void with a serene melody that haven't been heard in hundred years. Throughout the song, everybody cast down their head to pray, the Lifestream bringing back to the Planet a deeply loved man, and leaving behind his half deeply wounded.

* * *

After the burial, Squall, to no one surprise, asked for a leave, which he was granted. Edea and Cid took his place to run the Garden for a while, since Quistis had a lot on her arms with her daughter. He accepted his father's offer and went back with him in Esthar. The first days were hell, the pain so fresh in his bones, enough to tear his soul apart, making his awakenings pure torture. His father was there, though, every time he needed him, every time his loss was too heavy to bear. A part of him was gone, and coping with the situation was hard.

- One day at the time, son. No one wants to rush you, take the time you need. You'll eventually come to terms with it. Seifer and Raine's loss will always hurt, but we will remember them, so in a way, they'll always be alive.

Selphie and Quistis were calling often, and Zell was always there in the Presidential Palace and sometimes he was coming to work with little Zeiko Kai. The boy was very energetic, a lot like Zell, and was helping Squall into believing that he could succeed in living through this. So, after a few months after his arrival, the brunette decided to return to the Garden.

* * *

Sky was drawing quietly under the star-filled sky of the secret area, now called the 'Almasy Sanctuary'. It was a warm night, and the red-eyed man was happy. Being here with Angel and Quistis, near his niece, was filling him with joy. Cloud and Sephiroth had a lot to do with Zeiko Kai, since Zack had started to work again on a half-time shift. He was a real tornado. Even if he couldn't walk yet, he was crawling through the house and wreaking havoc. Last time he did, he completely emptied the flour container on the kitchen floor, playing in it like in a sand square.

Sky laughed at it; he could just imagine the faces of his fathers. He stopped, though, when he heard quiet footsteps getting louder and few seconds later, the Garden Commander stepped into the Sanctuary, talking on his cell phone.

- No, Rin… I am fine. You should really stop by to see it for yourself, I know you won't believe it, but my dad helped me a lot. You will? Okay. See you tomorrow, then. Bye.

Sky watched him as the brunette closed the phone and leaned against the railing, sighing. Squall turned his head up, looking at the stars, and the wind blew his hair around. He shivered, and closed his jacket a little more. And then, Sky saw him.

His eyes shone with a soft glow, as they were each time it happened. Like the first day he saw Lucrecia, and when he saw Cid few days after his demise, and Aerith. The flower girl had been in their surroundings for so many years that he couldn't remember the first time he had seen her. Now she was here for real, but still… it has been a weird feeling. He had also seen Raine, once, near Laguna after the first attempt to his life. And now, he could see Seifer, sitting on the railing, a hand over Squall's shoulder as he was looking up at the stars. Without losing a second, he flipped over his page and started a new portrait immediately, before Seifer could decide he didn't want to be seen. Sky was a talented artist, and in no time he had his first draft.

And it wasn't too late, because Squall was now looking down at his work, and his gaze was totally lost. Leaving his things there, he sat up, patting his back to reassure him. Seifer was also there, but he seemed to ask for a special favour. Sky nodded to him, but Squall was the first to talk.

- Why did you… do this? He looks so… alive, he whispered

- He is, in a way, answered Sky, Squall, I would like to ask you one thing; do you feel like he is still near you sometimes?

Squall nodded, a few tears making their way down.

- Well, you two shared a bond that few ever felt… The Planet hasn't see fit to send him to the Promised Land yet, so he is here, beside you and he will stay until the times comes for you to go with him. Before you can ask; I have been granted by the Lifestream a very special gift. I can see people who became guardian angels in the living world. He wishes you to see him.

- But I can't! I wish!… I wish he would still be there…

Sky went behind him, letting his wings open, and he held his hand together, gathering the energy in the form of golden rays of light. Slowly, he grabbed Squall's hand and brought them with his own, passing him the energy. Grey eyes closed as he was surrounded by the Holy Light, and when he opened them, the shining form of Seifer was standing just before him, smiling. A surreal moment passed, Sky saw them exchange a few words, then the magic was over, and Squall collapsed. The professor smiled to Seifer, who had simply sat beside his beloved.

- He said he is more happy with me than in the Promised Land. He'll stay with me… Until we will be together again.

Sky did as Seifer wanted and hugged the brunette, whispering that he should go back to his room to rest. Squall nodded, and as he was standing up to thank the professor, he felt Seifer's hollow touch on his shoulder. It somehow lifted a little of his pain away. Seifer wanted him to be happy, too. Not to close up and dwell in grief, and if he was to find love again, he had told him he wouldn't mind because he would wait for him. Everything was so confusing now, nothing would ever be the same. Nothing at all.

* * *

Cloud squeezed his grandson one last time before laying him in his bed for his afternoon nap. Sephiroth was downstairs with Riku, playing a game with him. Zack and Zell were at their respective jobs, so little Zeiko Kai was home under the blond's watchful eye. It has been sunny this morning, so instead of staying indoors, both of them went out in the yard, Cloud to pluck out the weeds in the garden while Zei was playing with the butterflies.

Sephiroth called him from downstairs, so he left the baby to his dreams and joined his mate in the living room. He was alone, sitting on the couch and looking up at the painting of his mother with a curious gaze. Cloud sat down beside him and asked where was Riku, but the youth could easily be seen through the glass door practising his katas outside. So he just kept silent and leaned against Sephiroth's shoulder until the silver haired man would tell him why he had called.

- Cloud… did you feel it last night?

The blond closed his eyes and kissed his cheek. He was probably referring to the dream he had had last night.

- Yes… Yes, I did. But you know, Aerith had warned us that once she would be back, the Planet, and Zack, would call her back. Red and Yuffie had also the desire to return to the Promised Land.

- Father told me… that he and Cid felt the pull, too. But they didn't want to go, yet. They felt the Planet gave them the permission to live again.

- And why are you so sad all of a sudden?

- Because I am afraid, Cloud. I realise, now that Riku is back, that I don't want to see any of our child die… You know as well as me that they won't live longer than us and…

Cloud cupped Sephiroth's face with his hands and forced him to look right into his eyes.

- Sephiroth… Those things are not for us to decide. You of all people should know that life sometimes isn't fair. I suffered a lot when my father left us, and I still miss my parents and friends that are not with us anymore… I can't imagine life without Angel or Zack or Sky, Zei, Riku, Valkyrie… They can't imagine life without us, too… We will live long, yes, and that will only allow us to enjoy it at his fullest so when the inevitable will happen, we, or our kids will have nothing to regret.

There was so much compassion into those eyes that Sephiroth didn't resist to the urge to hug his lover. Talking with him always made him feel better.

- Let's hope the future will be as wonderful as our past, then, he whispered.

Cloud only smiled

End

Author's notes

TA-DA! Opens up Champaign and dances around Finally! The ending I was so frantic about! I wanted it to be cute, I wanted it to be opening on 'Kingdom hearts 2' (which I wait for impatiently) and I wanted it just like that. Seifer's death is a tragedy, but I needed it to advance. A life is over, others are rising… Maybe I'll write a few one-shots about Zack and Zell, Zeiko Kai and Valkyrie… But for now, Memories of Gold is officially over! Huh? What will I write about, now!……


End file.
